


Until I Found You

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am



Series: Shoot Across the Sky [7]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: #ForBothOfUs, Alpha Alana Bloom, Alpha Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asperger Syndrome, Biting, Camping, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Falling In Love, First Meetings, First Time, In our world this would be pedophilia and a form of rape., Infidelity, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Adam Raki, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possible Mpreg, Protective Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Read all tags, Spacedogs, Star Gazing, Twister - Freeform, We do not condone this irl., cross dressing, makeup play, no four ways, not sure yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 61,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am/pseuds/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am
Summary: Bitter and hardened from lies and cheating, powerful mob boss Nigel Zugravescu is a middle-aged, unmated Alpha. He’s resigned to never taking a mate until he is unwittingly “stuck” babysitting his employee’s son – a young Omega named Adam. Completely innocent, incredibly smart, and remarkably beautiful, Nigel is captivated immediately, but the boy is far too young to take, and his heat is still likely a few years off. Will Nigel have the patience to wait? Will Adam even want the far older, gruff, violent man?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings! Check the Tags. 
> 
> We do not at all condone anything underage in real life. EVER. But this is Omega Verse. Things are different in this world. Even then, it's with consent, and Nigel waits for that time. Adam starts off at the age of twelve in this fic.

Nigel looked at his watch. He had been sitting in the car waiting for Robert for only a few minutes, but no one kept him waiting. He had wanted to catch him before he went inside the club, talk privately, but it would have to be postponed for another time. 

Nigel was a busy man, the leader of a lucrative cartel in New York. He was wealthy, with a small but loyal group of men he kept close. The police were paid well to look the other way, and his penthouse suite was comfortably lavish. It was a life he’d built with his bare hands, hard work, blood and charm. Oh, and he was an Alpha. A strong, handsome, unmated Alpha in his mid-forties, a rarity in the world.

He hadn’t started out being mistrustful. At one time he was engaged to a beautiful woman, a redheaded omega named Gabi Ibanescu, back in Bucharest, his native home. They were in love, and though he’d not yet mate marked her, she’d promised to be his alone. She was his everything, the sweet sounds of her cello easing him through a difficult time in his life when he suffered a severe knife wound that he thought he wouldn’t survive. But one day he came home early from a trip to find a runty young beta fucker in his bed. He promptly slit his throat and threw her into the streets, leaving the next morning himself for London, then New York.

Since then, nothing was the same. He didn’t trust anyone. People flirted with him, omegas and betas, male and female, but they only wanted him for what he could give them. Power, money, drugs, influence. They could never be trusted.

When his best friend Darko could see him going in and out of bad states of mind, he’d confront him, but the answer was always the same. He’d remain unmated forever. He never wanted to take a mate, or try to, again. Darko stopped asking after awhile.

But back to the present.

A black escalade pulled up beside Nigel’s car and a big muscular man got out. Clearly, there was someone else in the SUV, but he emerged first and walked over to Nigel’s side of the car he was waiting in. “Before you start chewing me a new fucking asshole,” Robert began, holding up his hand, “I’m late because my bitch of a wife left me last night. I had to go get my son, Adam. He’s twelve, just presented...a fucking  _ Omega _ . Can you believe that shit? Anyway, I didn’t trust that he should walk home today. So he’s with me this evening.”

Robert motioned for Adam to get out and come over.

“He’s shy. Doesn’t say much. I’m working on that. Actually, hoping that him being around us will help.”

Around the corner appeared a curly little head of dark raven tresses. Then he finally made it over next to his Alpha father. He looked down at his feet, hands stuffed in his jean pockets, wrinkling his nose at the scent of cigarette smoke and the new Alpha.

Nigel’s breath caught in his throat when he saw the child. He was nothing short of the most lovely little angelic-looking creature he’d ever seen in his life.

“Adam, cut that shit out. Say hello to Nigel. Nigel, this is my son Adam, blah, fucking blah, and all of that.”

Adam looked up quickly, only staring at Nigel’s brow for a second. He held out his hand, as his father had shown him, though it was weird with him still being in the car. “Hello, Mister Nigel. I have to shake your hand. That’s how introductions are done, dad says. I’m not sure if that’s how I’m supposed ta do it since you’re in the car.”

So many serious words, so clearly and carefully thought out, but in an oddly monotone voice coming from such a pretty, young little thing. Nigel kept his predatory instincts in check and got out, standing at full height and towering over him. He took the small, pale hand offered, shaking it formally. “Thank you, Adam. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Do you think you are a big enough boy to come inside and hang around us for the evening, yeah?” he asked in a warm voice, gesturing to the club and smiling so the corners of his eyes crinkled up. He was still holding that little hand, relishing the contact.

“I don’t think how big I am matters. Dad says I have ta,” Adam replied, his tone not changing. He didn’t try to move away from Nigel’s hold. He wasn’t sure what came next, or who was supposed to let go. He felt something when heard the way Nigel spoke though. It didn’t seem mean or like he was picking on him. Adam got picked on a lot in school, which his dad said was why he needed to come learn how to be a man. With a frown, he flicked his eyes to the Alpha’s for just an instant, then looked at his nose. “Is it noisy in there? I don’t like noise and-”

“Adam, be quiet, son,” Robert ordered and pulled Adam back, not aggressively, but enough so the handshake was broken. “You’re coming inside. You’ll be fine. If it’s noisy, you’ll have to learn to deal with it. Nigel doesn’t need to be bothered watching over you, do you understand?”

“Yes, dad,” Adam answered.

Nigel frowned at the rough manner in which Robert handled and spoke to the boy, but didn’t think further of it for the moment. “I need to talk to you about Viktor and his deal with the Italians. There could be trouble,” he said as Robert nodded, leading them inside, through the door and down a narrow, smoky, dark hallway lit only with black lights from the club. They went into an elevator, away from the pulsing throb of music that vibrated dully through the floor. Up and up they went until they reached the top floor, where Nigel’s office and penthouse were.

At the end of the hallway to the left was his apartment, and to the right, his office. Guiding them in that direction, he used a keypad by the door to unlock it and let them inside. The room was large and sprawling, shielded entirely from the noise of the club below. Floor to ceiling windows offered a view of the city skyline and sunset, glowing shades of purple and pink, the sun itself a gold orb fading between the other enormous buildings.

“Have a seat, gentlemen,” Nigel said, smiling at Adam to include him as he walked over to the bar to pour drinks. “Would you like soda, Adam?”

Robert went to sit down, pulling out his phone. Adam was captivated by the view, and it took him a minute to realize Nigel was talking to him. He turned and saw the smile, blushed, and looked at Nigel’s hands. The Omega hadn’t had his first heat yet. That would be in a year or two but his scent had changed, he noticed it a little, others would more. It was sweeter, though it would continue to change as the months passed by.

“Yes. Orange soda,” Adam said, and went to sit down. He sat stiffly in a chair, staring straight ahead with his hands on his legs. Rolling the fabric of his jeans, he added with a nod: “Please, Mister Nigel.”

“Of course.” Nigel rummaged around in the mini bar until he found an orange soda, cracked it open and poured it into a glass. Carrying two tumblers of whiskey and the soda into the sitting area, he handed Adam the glass, then gave Robert his drink, and tipped it towards them. The Romanian couldn’t help but catch a whiff of the light, sweet scent of the boy, still not yet at his heat, still so young. The delicate blush on his soft looking cheeks, dark curls adorning each one so beautifully, was hard to avoid staring at. He licked his lips and nodded at the boy before turning to Robert. “Cheers, yeah?”

“Cheers,” Robert said, and downed half of his drink. His phone rang. “It’s my fucking….” he began, then remembered his son in the room. “It’s Adam’s mother. I’m going to leave Adam here with you while I step out to settle a few things.”

Robert walked out of the place before Adam could protest, leaving the boy sitting there. “Thank you for the soda,” Adam said, wiggling his legs. He pursed his lips and took a big sip, a bit of it dribbling down his chin. He wiped it on his shirt, unintentionally exposing his belly. He tugged it back down, and knew his dad would prefer it if he were more social, so with a bite of his lower lip, he scrunched his brows together, trying to think of something. Then it occurred to him. “Do you like stars?”

Nigel felt his legs weaken at the sight of the little omega’s soft, exposed, round belly, the innocence of the movement so pure he could barely believe it and yet it clearly was just that. He retrieved a cloth napkin from the bar and sat beside the boy, gently wiping his chin. “Here you go, it’s alright. Well, I haven’t thought about it much. I guess I do. Don’t get to see much of them here in the city, though,” he said. There was something unusual about this kid, though he couldn’t tell what it was. He wasn’t slow, if anything he seemed too smart for his age. The way he spoke, though…

The chair Adam sat in was one of those really wide ones. Two thin adults could sit together in it. There was more than enough room for Nigel and himself. The wipe on his chin made him flinch for a second, but then he relaxed at the Alpha’s words. They were talking about stars. It was good. He liked that. “You have big windows. You should wash them. You will see them better,” he said, not yet understanding as much about stars as he might if he were ten years older, but he knew more than an average twelve year old. Turning to face Nigel, he sipped more of his soda, and he smiled brightly, finally meeting his eyes again for about five seconds. “I like them. I have a few favorite ones I look at more. Dad says: _ it's stupid to spend all my fucking time looking up, and that I need to be looking forward, and behind myself too _ . That doesn’t make sense. I’d get dizzy.”

For some reason hearing anyone talk to this precious little angel like that filled Nigel with rage, but that quickly changed when those blue blue eyes met his own. The boy held his gaze for what seemed like an eternity, and Nigel swore he felt like he’d been struck by lightning. “That...you’re right. That doesn’t make sense at all. I think if you want to look at the stars because you like them, you should fucking look at them.” It angered Nigel that Robert didn’t seem to see how smart his son was. Maybe he was a genius or something.

“Do you like school, Adam?” he asked, sitting back a little on the chair and closing the space between them the slightest bit. It gave him a chance to inhale that delicate scent a bit more.

Adam was happy with their conversation so far. He turned in the wide chair they sat in together, nearly a loveseat, towards him, one leg hooking under the other one. “Yes. I like it. I like to read and to learn things. I don’t like it when I get picked on though,” he said, shaking his head. “No, I don’t like that at all. Dad says I need to learn how to fight, but I don’t want to hurt anyone. I threw a book at my teacher once and I got in trouble because it hit him in the forehead. Do you go to school? I don’t think you’re at mine. I haven’t seen you there, and I would remember.”

Nigel again felt angry at the thought of people bullying this beautiful child. Those cerulean eyes, ringed in dark, curly lashes that fanned out against the rosy blush of his cheeks, blinked and avoided his gaze but for a few shy, fleeting glances here and there, and the effect was intoxicating. “No, darling, it’s been a very long time since I was in school. I can see why your father wants you to learn to fight though. You know, I’m a very good fighter. Maybe I could teach you a little, if you like, but in a way that you wouldn’t really hurt anyone. Just get the assholes to leave you alone? Would you like that?” He asked in a low voice.

“Yes, I would like that,” Adam said, grinning down at Nigel’s chest. The Omega had a thing with touch and textures, he was quickly distracted sometimes too and his eyes were drawn to the tufts of chest hair peeking out through Nigel’s shirt. He didn’t know boundaries entirely yet either, so he reached out and touched it, just to see how it felt, but then he remembered himself and quickly withdrew. His dad would be mad. “Please, I-I’m sorry. I just wanted to know how it felt. Dad will yell at me now.”

A low rumble briefly passed through the Alpha the moment the boy’s delicate fingers grazed his chest. Oh the temptation of such a clearly innocent curiosity; Nigel found it utterly alluring, and the urge to  _ take _ was strong. He was too wrapped up in the beauty of this young omega to question himself yet, and just as quickly as Adam’s hand withdrew, it was enveloped by his own, squeezing with warm reassurance.

“You’ve done nothing wrong, Adam. I’m not upset, and I’m certainly not going to tell your father. No fucking reason to if you did nothing wrong, yeah? Relax, darling,” he did in his deep, accented lisp.

Adam sniffled, his eyes a little teary just from the fear of his father’s retribution. He felt a calm wash over him at Nigel’s squeeze, he liked how he smelled too, but he wasn’t sure why. It was just nice and comforting. The little Omega didn’t pull back, and instead stared at it their hands together. He brought his other hand and with his fingertip, softly traced the veins on the Alpha’s hand. “Thank you,” he said, breathing out, then looked up at Nigel’s nose. “You have a lotta veins, but we all do I think. Yours just show more. Scars too. What does the tattoo on your finger say? How did you get scars on your hands and your face?”

“You’re welcome, love. Well, the tattoo on my finger says _ loialitate,  _ which means  _ loyalty.  _ These scars are from fights I’ve been in, and when you get older, veins become more prominent as fat in the skin lessens and you become more vascular looking,” Nigel said, answering the boy’s many questions patiently and thoroughly. It didn’t strike him as an annoyance in the least, in fact he was completely charmed by his curiosity, as well as the dewy rosiness rising on the apples of his cheeks as he touched Nigel’s hand.

“O-Oh,” Adam said softly, looking up to smile at Nigel, his ears wiggling under soft raven curls. He traced the tattoo, his other hand still being held, and then stopped. He heard his father’s boots clacking. He moved back and away, stiffening, holding his soda can.

Robert looked at Nigel sitting next to Adam but he was too distracted. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! I have to go pick up some shit for Adam. Nigel, brother, I know this is a lot to ask. Can you… or one of your girls watch over Adam for a couple of hours?” Robert looked at his son. “And Adam, you stick to your routine. Eat your macaroni and cheese, your chicken, and broccoli, and I’ll be back before your bedtime to get you home. Don’t bother Nigel with a lot of fucking questions and be a good boy. You know what happens if you don’t right?”

“Y-yes, dad, I know. You’ll give me a spanking. I don’t like those. I’ll behave.”

“Good. Nigel? Is that alright with you, man?”

Nigel stood and strolled over to Robert, clamping a hand on his shoulder. “Adam is fine here, in fact we’ve just been talking, and you’ve got a remarkably bright boy here you should be proud of. I will look after him personally. We’ll heat up the food in his lunch box and he’ll be fine, right, Adam?” he asked, smiling back at the diminutive brunet on the sofa behind them.

“Yes, I like Nigel, he’s nice to me,” Adam said, nodding happily. He giggled, then saw his father giving him a look -- men don’t giggle -- so he stopped.

“Thanks. We can talk business when I get back,” Robert said, then went over and kissed the top of Adam’s head before heading out. When he was gone, Adam got up picked up his lunch box. He walked over proudly to Nigel and held it out.

“It’s six-thirty. I always eat at this time. I don’t have enough for you.”

Nigel made it a point to touch Adam’s hands as he took the box, feeling a flood of warmth over his heart at their softness and the sincerity of Adam’s simple statement. Still, it was curious about his tone of voice, everything spoken without inflection, emotionless, and yet in those sea blue eyes there was so much brewing. Like a storm of feeling held back behind the barrier of his eyes.

He opened the lunchbox and took the lid off the macaroni, putting it in the microwave to heat it up. “I have my own food. I can eat with you, if that would make you more comfortable?” He suggested.

Adam nodded. “Yes. I don’t like eating when someone isn’t. It makes me feel like they’re staring at me and thinking bad things. It’s hard for me to tell what anyone thinks,” he said, smelling the chicken, mac and cheese, and the rest starting to heat. His belly rumbled, and he looked around for a dining room table. “I watch Bill Nye the science guy when I eat. I want to go to space one day.”

Nigel took the food out when it beeped, put his own in, some take away from the night before. “You are, like I said to your father, a very smart boy, Adam. I bet you can do anything you want. What’s your favorite topic in school, hmm?” He asked. He pulled his food out and carried both dishes to the dining room, nodding for Adam to follow him.

“Science,” Adam said, walking behind Nigel. He sat at the table, staring at it. He’d never really had anyone take such an interest before. Especially not an Alpha like Nigel. As soon as the food was sat down, he picked up his fork, and took a bite. He hummed, chewing and swallowing. “I like Mathematics as well but science more. Especially when we talk about space and astronomy.”

Nigel’s mind was completely taken with this angelic child. He was clearly not developmentally slow, in fact just the opposite. He seemed very advanced intellectually for his age. Nigel knew he’d been a troublemaker in school, but he also wasn’t stupid and had actually excelled at his studies and knew Adam must have a high IQ, particularly for his age. There was the bit about how he seemed to ramble a lot, and his voice hardly ever changed tone, and he seemed very shy and awkward, but those were traits that often a lot of advanced children might have. And he knew that while Robert was a good father, and loved his boy, he was an entirely different type of person.

“You’re a very smart young man, Adam, I can tell. Have you given any thought to what you want to be when you grow up?” he asked, not even taking into account the child’s sex or what was expected of Omegas. As an Alpha, he’d not really thought about it at all, since he himself made his own way in life and built his business with the sweat of his brow. Nothing was expected of him, and while he certainly got the odd disapproving look from old fashioned people who believed he should be mated by now, he was fucking Nigel Zuvarescu. No one would dare actually question him.

“Thank you. Um, I want to be an astronaut,” Adam said, realizing there wasn’t going to be any watching his show. It was okay. His dad said it was okay to not always watch it. They were talking so that was fine. He liked talking to Nigel. The truth was, Adam was smart for his age. A lot of people didn’t see it because they never gave him a chance to talk. A lot of people thought he was slow or dumb, but that was far from the reality of things. “Or maybe someone who makes things. I like putting models together. I have a lot.”

The boy went back to eating, and in his haste, he dropped a macaroni noodle on his shirt. It landed on his chest. He frowned.

Nigel was mid bite himself when he caught sight of the edges of the boy’s sweet, cherry red mouth turned down in the slightest pout. Following his frown, he saw a bit of pasta on Adam’s shirt, and he quickly grabbed the napkin off his lap, scooting his chair next to him. “Not to worry, darling. That’s what we have napkins for,” he said kindly, picking it off and dabbing his shirt with the edge of the cloth. “It’s okay, Adam. See?” he smiled.

Adam gave Nigel a bright smile for that, looking into his eyes for a few seconds again. He could see he was sincere. Which was rare for him to be able to notice. He was learning though. “Thank you, Nigel,” he said, licking the cheese from his lips. He giggled then went back to eating. “You’re nicer to me than most people. I’m old enough that I don’t think I need someone to watch me, but if anyone has to, I like that you are. Do you have any models? We could build one together if you want?”

Nigel cursed himself, suddenly wishing he owned an entire store of models and vowing to look into buying one the very next day, if only to be able to get this adorable boy any model toy he wanted any time day or night. “I think I’d like that a lot. I don’t have any, but yeah, I seem to remember making cars and shit with my brother back home when we were kids. He was always better with the fine detailed work than I was, but I did enjoy building them, sure. I’ll look for one and next time I see you, we’ll build it together,” he declared. He suddenly remembered he’d wanted to watch that television show, and got up to put it on. “I forgot the show, Adam. I’m sorry. I’ll start it up, then,” he said. As he worked the remote, the walls opened and a large television emerged from the wall. A few more clicks of the buttons and he found the show Adam wanted by using the  _ On Demand _ feature, and soon it was playing. “There, Bill Nye the...the what the fuck, ah Science guy, yes?” he asked.

“Really?” Adam exclaimed, his tone shifting to a very excited one. “I want one of the Challenger. It’s a spacecraft. I’d like to do it with you, yes, mhm.” He nodded his head again, curls going a little askew, then he glanced at the television and pointed. “Hey! It’s my show, yes. This is Bill Nye, the...the what the fuck, Science guy!”

Adam often mimicked. He didn’t think about the fact that it was a bad word. Not in that moment. He spread his little legs, leaning forward. He’d seen that one, so he started repeating the words verbatim, his tone soft and measured before he had some of the chicken and broccoli. “Are you going to eat your food? It’s getting cold, Nigel.”

Nigel wasn’t afraid of Robert hearing Adam cuss; he’d probably heard that and worse. What peaked his curiosity was the mimicry and the way Adam repeated everything that was said on the screen. Almost like he was memorizing it or something. It reminded him a bit of that movie Rainman, when that guy was going on about Judge Wapner, except clearly Adam was far more socially well adjusted, but it did make him wonder…

“Thanks, Adam, yeah, good idea. The Challenger? We’ll find it for you. Next time you come in, we’ll build it darling,” he said, taking a bit of food and watching Adam as he ate. He shifted his gaze to the screen so the boy wouldn’t feel self conscious, and tried to listen to the show, but all he could think of was Adam.

A few minutes passed, and Adam finished his food. He took the remote and turned off the television, then looked at Nigel. “You call me darling a lot. Why?” he asked, not minding it but he was curious. Then again, women sometimes called him that. He supposed it was a normal thing for an adult to say, but for some reason, Adam got a weird but good feeling in his tummy when Nigel said it. He looked at the lines in the Alpha’s face, tracing them with his eyes, to the line of his hair. “I ask a lot of questions, my dad says.”

Nigel felt something wrap around his heart when the angelic looking omega looked at him like that, one curl falling across his forehead without him noticing, the way he fidgeted small hands in his lap, trying to keep them folded but unable to stop playing with his fingers, the incessant blush in his cheeks. He was enchanting, his presence addicting, and he was completely oblivious to the power he had, even before his heat took over his biology. If he smelled sweet now, Nigel couldn’t imagine in only a year or two’s time…

“You do, but there’s nothing wrong with that. If anyone says there is, tell them to come talk to me about it, you understand, Adam? I call you darling because, well, it’s an expression of affection. Fondness. Endearment. I’ve enjoyed spending this time with you. You’re a beautiful, smart, interesting young man, and anyone would be lucky to have you as a guest,” he said warmly, reaching into Adam’s lap and scooting closer to hold one of his small hands gently. He enveloped it entirely and closed over it, pressing palm to palm as he smiled at him.

“Okay I will tell them, and I understand,” Adam said, listening to Nigel. He wondered if his voice would be deep like that when he got older. Probably not since he’d just presented as an Omega. It didn’t really matter to him that he was an Omega and not an Alpha. His dad seemed to be unhappy about it. The thing he was focused on now was that Nigel liked spending time with him and that he thought he was smart, and interesting. Beautiful too. It was all very nice. Just like the hand holding. It made the boy feel safe. He heard a little beginning of what he could only think was a purr start at it, but it stopped just as quickly. It was involuntary and not sexual, just an affectionate sound. His body was developing but it would take time.

“I like spending time with you too, Nigel. Is it okay that I’m calling you Nigel and not Mister Nigel?”

The sound, though barely detectable, was music to Nigel’s ears, and he felt a chill of delight run up his spine. He rubbed slow circles in Adam’s palm. “It’s abso-fucking-lutely perfect. In fact I’d have to insist. And I’m glad you like spending time here, because I’d like you to come over again, particularly to build that rocket with me.” He quickly made a note to himself to stock up on macaroni and cheese, chicken and broccoli, and orange soda. Anything to win this little beauty’s approval.

Adam grinned, looking at their hands. “Okay. O-oh! Thank you for the nice things you said,” he added. He remembered a little late but he’d still said it. He meant it too, even if he sounded flat. He also liked the feel of Nigel’s fingers rubbing his palm. It wasn’t irritating. It was soothing. He leaned his head and let it rest on the Alpha’s shoulder, almost involuntarily, breathing him in. “I will be back tomorrow evening too. Dad said he’d be bringing me with him after school each evening. I finished my homework on the way over here. Can we go sit on the couch, or… um, we can watch more Bill Nye in bed? I’m not sleepy but I want to lay down.”

Nigel’s heart thudded dangerously in his chest; he didn’t trust himself in bed with Adam. Not as lovely as the boy was, as good as he smelled, as soft and pink as his skin was, the silkiness of his dark curls, and that delicate little purr he made. He feared his Alphan instincts would take over and he’d hurt Adam to claim him, and while Nigel was a violent man who took what he wanted, when it came to children, he had a tender spot. He would never dream of letting harm come to him, especially not from his own hand.

Still, he couldn’t help but sniff at the downy little head resting on his shoulder. “Let’s sit on the couch, darling. We can finish watching Bill Nye there, and I’ll get you a blanket if you like,” he said, rising to clean up their dishes and wipe down the counter.

Once he did so, he placed a hand on Adam’s shoulder and guided him to the living room. He had a large, comfortable looking leather sofa, with pillows and a throw blanket tossed over the back. “Make yourself comfortable. I’m going to have a quick smoke outside, okay?”

“Oh okay,” Adam said, fine with the couch too, it was more that his mind equated rest with an actual bed. But when he saw the setup, he was more than fine with it. “Smoking is stinky, I told dad too, but he told me to mind my own fucking business. I just don’t want him to die, and now I don’t want you to die, Nigel.”

Adam’s words were sweet, his bright blue eyes looking towards the Alpha curiously, almost endearingly. He turned back towards the couch and pulled off his shoes, his socks, and his shirt, leaving on his pants. Nigel had told him to be comfortable. Once he’d done so, he got under the covers on the couch and laid back, leaving his torso uncovered for now.

Nigel chuckled, his back turned as he heard the polite admonishment. “Thank you, darling, but it’ll take more than cigarettes to get rid of me,” he said as he went out the patio door and stepped into the cool night air.

Out on the deck, he leaned against the rail as he lit his smoke and rubbed a hand over his face. What the fuck was he thinking? It wasn’t altogether unheard of for a Alpha to take a much younger mate, but little Adam hadn’t even reached his heat yet. That’s part of what made him so perfect. He was pure, untouched, unruined by the disgusting world of lying, manipulative adults, far too young to appreciate or take advantage of Nigel’s money, power or position in the crime world. He was just another grown-up to him, hopefully one he could see was very fond of him. Nigel could trust this precious boy; he had already proved to be painfully honest. And he was far smarter than other children his age, that much was clear.

At the very least, Nigel thought, he could foster a friendship between them, and then see what happened as he grew older. He’d have to keep a close eye on him to make sure no other Alphas took him, or took an interest in him. He’d fucking kill them if anyone so much as looked at his little star.  _ His little star _ . Oh fuck. He knew he was already falling for him. But he was too young...even for an omega. He needed to wait. Waiting didn’t come easy for a man like Nigel. He shifted his jaw determined and stubbed out his smoke, walking back inside.

_ Oh my sweet fucking jesus, _ he swore to himself as his eyes took in the heavenly scent and sight on his couch. The precious boy was shirtless, wrapped in blankets on his couch. Without his sweater, the scent of barely ripe strawberries filled the air around him. It wasn’t thick, it was light and sweet, innocent, just like Adam. A halo of curls spilled against the pillow behind his head as he was nestled in cozily.

“A-a-a-re you comfortable, angel?” he managed to stammer as he approached him.  

“Yes,” Adam answered softly, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He had Bill Nye on, low volume, and when he saw Nigel, he smiled. He wasn’t one to be super touchy with someone, especially not a new person in his life, but being around the Alpha made him feel safe, maybe even safer than how he felt around his dad. It was just different somehow. So he moved the covers back. “There’s a lot of room here, do you want to cover up? I can tell you what’s happened so far in the show since you missed nine minutes of it already.”

The Romanian swallowed hard and slid his leather jacket off, tossing it over a nearby chair, and sat down beside Adam on the couch. Oh, but what a temptation Adam was. His eyes were fixed on that kittenish mouth, so serious as big blue eyes watched the screen and didn’t quite meet his own. The light from the television illuminated his face even more, and Nigel’s gaze fell across his slim, untouched neck, delicate collarbones, slender shoulders, and flat, soft little chest, so pale with little pink nipples dappling the smooth surface.

Slipping an arm across the back of the couch alone, and not touching Adam just yet, he lounged comfortably with one long leg crossed over the next. “I think I’d like you to tell me what I’ve missed, if you don’t mind,” he said, just wanting to hear the angel talk again in his sweet voice.

“Okay,” Adam said, and then curled up into Nigel. It was an innocent thing, the same way a boy might curl up with his mother or father, though again, it didn’t feel like Nigel was his father, and the young Omega wasn’t altogether clear on socially acceptable boundaries yet either. He began explaining to Nigel what had happened the past nine -- now ten -- minutes he’d lost by being outside.

Nigel melted at the gesture, how simply the boy curled up against him, and he brought his arm down to cradle him and pull the blanket over a bit more. He listened, but his mind was fogged under Adam’s spell. He caught himself nuzzling into his silky curls, inhaling deeply, and he murmured a few times in agreement to show he was paying attention. Finally, he pulled back and just looked at Adam, admiring his lovely eyes and lashes, the way careful lips formed each word, and he didn’t even realize he was staring until Adam stopped and looked up at him.

After about three minutes of talking, Adam had peeked up at Nigel, noticing he was staring at him. “Am I talking to much about Bill Nye?”

“Not at all, puiule, in fact I would love to hear more. Unless you’d rather continue watching, hmm?” He hummed deep in his chest.

“I think you’re caught up now,” Adam affirmed, smiling, he snuggled back in, tucking his feet on the couch, forming a perfect little Omegan ball. He hummed also, not realizing he did it, or that it was actually a series of soft purrs. He just kept watching the show, starting to get sleepy.

Nigel looked at his watch, seeing Adam’s eyes were closing. It was clear he was getting sleepy, possibly even falling asleep, and fuck knew where Robert was. “Are you sleepy, Adam?” he asked in a soft whisper.

“Yes,” Adam nodded, knowing it was earlier than usual but the changes in routine and his parents chaos had taken a toll. He hugged Nigel’s arm, nuzzling his shoulder. “Are you sleepy, Nigel?”

Nigel was a tough man, but the way Adam molded himself around him and clung to him melted his heart in ways he had never felt before. It was different from simply sexual desire. He felt everything inside him screaming to protect, care for, and love this precious boy. “Not really darling. But you can rest in my bed until your father gets back, ok?” he answered. “Would you like that?”

“Oh okay,” Adam says. “And yes, I would.” The boy got up from the couch, uncurling himself and righting his stance. He looked at Nigel, just in his pants still. “Will you come tuck me in, please, I like to be wrapped up tight. Like a cocoon.”

Nigel took Adam’s hand, his larger one enveloping the boy’s smaller one, and led him to his bedroom. The master bedroom was luxurious but masculine, dark blues and browns with soft, plush fabrics contrasting against sleek metal furniture. The king sized bed was tall, with a mountain of pillows and thick, soft sheets and blankets, and Nigel easily lifted Adam up and onto the bed. “Here you go. Get under the covers there,” he said.

Adam couldn’t help but giggle when Nigel picked him up that way. He’d hooked his arms around his neck and when he was laid down, got under the covers. “This is soft. It’s better than my bed. The only thing it needs is a weighted blanket,” he said, nodding. It was a strange bed which normally would be an issue but since the bed had Nigel’s scent all over it, he felt comfortable. Then he remembered, “Thank you.”

Nigel relished the brief contact with the soft skin of his hairless underarms when he lifted Adam up. He hoped he’d fall asleep so he could scent the little angel on his pillow later, but for now, he dimmed the lights and patted the blankets down. “Yell out for me if you need anything, okay? I’ll just be in the living room,” he said, pulling out his phone to check it. No messages from Robert yet.

“Okay,” Adam nodded. He smiled at Nigel and then closed his eyes, wrapped up in his scent. Just before falling asleep, he sleepily murmured: “Goodnight, Nigel.”

***

An hour passed and there was a knock at the door, Robert waiting on the other side.

Nigel answered the door, phone on hand. “Holy fuck, you came back,” he remarked, swinging it open for the man.

“Of course I came, fucker,” Robert laughed, his Alpha teeth glinting in the light. He shook his head, waving a dismissive hand. “You know how bitches can be. She wanted to talk and all of that.” Robert sniffed. He smelled Adam on Nigel, and he narrowed his eyes just slightly. “Where’s Adam?”

Nigel’s back stiffened and he pulled his shoulders back. “The boy ate and watched his tv program, and fell asleep. I let him nap in the bedroom. He’s sound asleep by now I’m sure,” He replied, walking to the bar to pour himself a drink. “You want anything?”

Robert rubbed his jaw. It was likely that Nigel had carried him to bed, and that was why he smelled like Adam. He smiled. “No, I’m going to go get Adam and get him home. Thanks for watching him, brother. I owe you anything?”

Nigel found his face heating and heart racing in a bad way at the thought of Adam leaving, though that was absurd. He was watching the kid while his father ran errands. That’s it. Still he didn’t want to see him go. “Nah, don’t worry about it. Just make sure that deal we talked about doesn’t go wrong.” Nigel picked up Adam’s neatly folded little shirt and socks and shoes from beside the sofa and nodded towards the bedroom. “He’s in here but like I said, he’s asleep.”

“He can wake his ass back up,” Robert snorted but he really did love his son. He was just trying to make sure he wasn’t picked on the rest of his life the way he was now. Also, knowing he was an Omega made him worry even more. He knew his son was different but he figured it would pass. Nothing a little toughening up couldn’t fix. “But yeah I got it. You know I take this shit seriously. This one will bring in a lot of revenue for us all.”

Robert went into the room and scooped his son up once he couldn’t wake him easily. He’d never seen his boy so relaxed and in such a sound sleep. As he walked over to Nigel to get his clothes, he chuckled quietly. “You’ll have to tell me how you got him to relax, eh? Especially in a strange bed. See you tomorrow. Oh and Adam is coming with me again, you mind?”

“I’m glad I can trust you to handle the deal. As to Adam, I don’t mind at all. Not at all. He’s very bright, good company in fact,” Nigel said, folding his arms across his chest and biting his tongue to keep from saying too much. “You know he mentioned you wanted to teach him how to fight, and I was thinking I could help with that? He’s sharp as a tack, maybe a bit shy, but a great young man you should be proud of,” he finished, smiling as he looked at the sleepy boy curled up in his father’s arms. He walked them to the door and nodded at the man.

“Yeah, shit that would be good. You’re the best fighter I know. Sharp shooter too. You could teach him that if you wanted,” Robert said, nodding. The talking woke up Adam and sleepily he looked at his dad holding him and then sniffed, his eyes finding Nigel. “Goodnight, Nigel,” he said with a soft yawn, sleepy blue eyes blinking.

Nigel took one look at those lovely eyes and smiled warmly. “Goodnight, da...Adam, looks like I will see you tomorrow,” he said, catching himself before he called the boy his pet name in front of his father.

“Tomorrow, Nigel. See you,” Robert said as Adam waved. They left and headed towards home, his father none the wiser.


	2. Chapter 2

The next afternoon, Robert texted Nigel. 

_ Can you pick Adam up from school? I’m dealing with this bitch again. _

He hit send and included the school address.

_ Of course. I’ll pick him up, no need to worry,  _ Nigel texted back.

_ Thanks, brother. _

After their visit, that morning, Nigel had stocked up on things Adam had mentioned he liked, including his macaroni and cheese, chicken and broccoli, orange soda, milk, all bran, and some little “moon cheese” organic all natural snacks he’d found with stars and spaceships in them. He’d also picked up a model rocket-  _ the Challenger _ \- just like he’d asked, and even grabbed some kind of space documentary that was geared towards high school kids, but one he figured Adam might like.

Adam was waiting outside, rocking back and forth, unaware Nigel was coming when a boy, from the two grades up started mocking him. He tried to ignore him, but the older boy wouldn’t relent.

“What’re ya doin’ freak?”

“Don’t call me that,” Adam said, starting to shake.

“Look at the little Omegan weirdo, he’s shaking. Are you gonna cry? I bet you already give it up to Alphas don’t you?” the Alphan fourteen year old growled. “Maybe I’ll mess up your pretty freak face.”

“No! Don’t touch me. I don’t like you. You don’t smell good. You smell like raccoon poop, and your breath is even worse,” Adam stated, curling and uncurling his hands. He started to walk away when the boy pulled him by his backpack down to the ground. Adam started pressing his temples to his head, yelling for him to leave him alone.

Nigel had pulled up to the school, and got out of his car, looking around for Adam. He’d barely stepped out when he heard a cry and the hair on his arms stood up - it was Adam. Jerking his head towards the sound, he turned it time to see the sweet brunet on the ground, curled into a ball, covering his ears, with some sniveling brat standing over him. 

Within moments Nigel was on them. “What the fuck is going on here? Is this shit bothering you, Adam? What the fuck did he do to you?” He asked, keeping his voice down, but there was a tinge of deadly seriousness to his tone.

Adam smelled Nigel before he heard him. He opened his eyes, the boy who was about to punch him backing off. “Y-yes, he called me a freak. H-he said he was going to mess up my pretty freak face,” he cried, wrapping his arms around his knees.

The young Alpha snorted, then when he realized it was audible, he took off running, sensing the older man’s fury.

Adam looked up at Nigel.

“How did you know I’d be in trouble, Nigel?”

Nigel growled at the other Alpha in warning as he ran off, and then sank to his knees beside Adam in the ground. “Your father asked me to come pick you up and bring you to my place, but as soon as I got here, I heard you. If that little fuck so much as looks as you again, you tell me, alright? You’re not a freak, Adam. He’s a jealous prick is all. Come on, darling, I have a surprise for you, yeah? You alright?” He asked, running his hands firmly over Adam to check for any injuries.

“I will tell you but we see each other a lot so it’s likely that he’ll look at me,” Adam said, as Nigel examined him. He smiled. “Thank you. And you do? I normally don’t like surprises but I think I might like yours. Why didn’t my dad come? Am I going to your business again?” The little Omega let Nigel help him up, and he grabbed his space themed book bag. “What’s a prick?”

Nigel cracked a grin at the comment Adam made, so off handed and matter of fact, he wondered if the boy was kidding or serious. He sensed he was serious, and held back his laughter, biting his tongue. “So many questions, darling. I will answer them all, but first, let’s get you in the car,” Nigel said, rubbing Adam’s shoulder’s soothingly.

“Okay. I just like to know things,” Adam said, nodding and walking with Nigel over to the car.

“Your father said he had more to work out with your...uh, mother. We’re going to my apartment, yes...and a prick, darling, is another word for an asshole. A fucking jerk. A piece of shit human being that will one day get his ass handed to him most unpleasantly,” Nigel said with a smirk.

“Oh okay,” Adam said understanding. He stood by the passenger door and waited. Fiddling with his book bag strap, he looked at Nigel in the reflection of the glass, and then turned to face him. “You have a lot of muscle. You have more than my dad. I think you could probably fight well.”

The big Romanian preened at the praise and stood up straight then, chest out. Despite who the words came from- or maybe exactly because of who they came from- he blushed a bit, his ruddy complexion pinking up as he grinned. “I’m definitely stronger than your dad, that’s for damn sure, and I’d bet he’s not eager to test that out soon. I’m a good fighter, love, and that’s why I’m going to help teach you to fight, too. You’ve got brains, and with a bit of skill, you’ll send cowards like that one today running. We have to work at it though, yeah? Have you ever run? Lifted weights?” Nigel got Adam buckled in the car and walked to the other side to get in himself, closing the door and looking over at the boy.

Adam saw the display but wasn’t sure what it meant; Nigel looked happy though and that made him happy. He mirrored the smile. “We all have brains, we’d be dead without them,” he said, and then noted the new pet name, ‘love’. He liked it. The Omega set his bag on the floorboard, between his feet, then looked at Nigel’s mouth. “No. I have ran when someone was chasing me but that’s it. I don’t know if I’d like fighting, but I-I, um, I’ll try. I thought Omegas weren’t supposed to fight. That’s what my teacher said. I know dad wants me to. I guess it’s okay if you want to teach me, Nigel.”

Nigel turned the boy’s words over and over in his mind. He was incredibly literal, and he wasn’t being a smart ass about it. He was dead serious. He also noticed the way he copied certain phrases and movements, almost mirroring him. He’d heard of something like this before; once he got Adam some dinner and put his show on, he planned to take his laptop and do a bit of research. “What your father wants for you overrules your teacher. Besides, teachers can be pretty fucking old fashioned. Probably expect Omegas to be useless trembling housewives or some bullshit. You’re too sharp for that, Adam,” he said, winking at him as they pulled up to a red light.

Adam’s eyes widened and he nodded, popping some chewing gum in his mouth. He only liked it for about three minutes. Then the gum lost its flavor so he would remove it. “Thank you. That’s true, dad says that his word is the law. My teacher said that was just an expression,” he said, rubbing his jeans, feeling the fabric under his fingers. The wink made his face hot for some reason, and he dipped his chin, grinning nearly into his chest. “You think I’m intelligent? I think you are too, from what I know, and strong. I like your voice. It sounds different than most people’s.”

Nigel watched him out of the corner of his eye, the sweet pink pout as he popped in the bubble gum and chewed, his jaw working, and the subsequent blush and dip of his chin. Adam was so precious, and he had no idea truly how he’d wrapped himself around Nigel’s cold heart already, warming it back to life in a way he hadn’t anticipated. “I have a little something different about me, it’s true. You might mean my accent, yeah? It’s Romanian, from Eastern Europe. I will tell you a secret I don’t tell anyone, because I trust you, Adam. You know how I have a slight lisp, some of my words have an extra “s” sound on them? Believe it or not when I was a small boy, I was bullied a lot for it, myself,” Nigel confessed. He’d normally never tell anyone that, but he hoped maybe it would make Adam even more comfortable around him to know a big strong man like Nigel used to be bullied too.

“I promise I won’t tell,” Adam said softly, looking at Nigel. It did help him to feel more comfortable. He reached over and touched his hand, gently. “I like how you sound. I wish I could have helped somehow when you were little but that isn’t possible. I didn’t know Alphas got bullied but it makes sense, especially if it was before you presented. Did you know I just presented? You probably know.”

Smooth, lithe fingers on his hand felt heavenly, and he turned his palm up, so Adam could hold his hand again, if he liked. “I did know that, yes, love, and sure it’s possible for Alphas to get bullied too. Kids of all genders can be little shits. I toughened up because I had to. But I can help you, make it a bit easier. And your life isn’t going to be as hard as mine was, for certain.”

A pause as Adam contemplated that and what it meant. Looking out the window, he held Nigel’s hand. “Why did you leave Romania?”

Nigel exhaled a bit heavily at that question. Adam was only a boy, and yet he felt he could be completely open with him. There was a vulnerable honesty in this sweet child that left him feeling somehow safer than he had with anyone maybe ever. “There was a girl there, she was going to be my wife, but it went wrong. Bucharest was my home, born, raised there, no intention to leave. After she...she cheated on me...I didn’t want to be there anymore, you know? If something bad happens in a place, you want to forget that place ever existed. It was like that,” he explained as he turned down his street and pulled into the garage, parking his car.

Adam took it all in, processing. He remembered what his dad and their family friend Harlan had said to say when someone had something bad happen to them. “I’m sorry to hear that,” he said, and he did mean it, “but it does still exist Nigel. But I can understand you wanting to forget it. I think it’s like how I want to forget that mom left. I miss her and I don’t like her new boyfriend, Andre, he makes fun of me too. But what do you mean that she cheated on you? The girl in Bucharest?”

Nigel helped get the boy’s seatbelt free, and walked to the other side of the car, helping him out and leading him to the elevator that went up to his apartment. He explained on the way. “Your father has told you about sex, yes? She had sex with another man. A fucking beta, no less. A dishonor to me, broke her promise to me. It hurt a fucking lot, and the fucker she was with...well, he wasn’t worth it.” Nigel shook his head. He was over it, over her, long since done with them both, and it no longer troubled him to talk about it as it might have at one time.

Adam blushed furiously at that, grinning down at his shoes. “Yes, he told me,” he answered in the elevator. They were alone and hidden there, and for some reason, the boy felt a hint of a twinge between his cheeks and his little cocklet sort of...thumped. It was strange but not bad. It left quickly though, especially when Nigel had continued talking. “Oh. That’s not good. I don’t think that’s love. I don’t know much about it yet, but I know it’s also a chemical process in the brain, but still, if someone makes a promise, they should keep it. I know one day when I find an Alpha, I’ll try to never betray her. Or… um… or him.”

The little Omega said ‘try’ because well, he couldn’t predict the future but honestly he was fully convinced he wouldn’t do that to anyone.

“I hate lying. I don’t understand why people just don’t say what they want or what they’re really thinking. W-What are you thinking right now?”

Nigel smiled in satisfaction at the sweet rosy blush that came over the boy’s face. “Well, I’m thinking that I can’t wait to show you the things I picked out for you. And I’m happy as fuck to be spending the day with you, too,” he grinned as they made their way outside of the elevator.

Nigel unlocked the apartment door and guided him in and had the non perishable food he’d gotten out on the counter, along with the snacks and the model out on the dining room table.

“Oh, okay. I am happy as fuck to be spending the day with you too,” Adam said with a smile and a nod. He looked around inside the apartment and that smile got even bigger. “You got me macaroni and cheese!”

The intonation was clear in his tone, not as flat as usual. There was happiness there. He turned to look at Nigel just to confirm it was for him.

The Romanian swore his heart could’ve broken open then and there with joy from the gorgeous smile on Adam’s face. He’d never seen him smile like that before, and he wanted to pick him up and kiss him, do anything in the world to keep that smile there. “That’s not all I got for you, darling. I also got you orange soda, milk and All Bran, these moon cheese snacks, popcorn, and that space shuttle you wanted to build, yeah? We’re going to have a great time,” he said enthusiastically, and got down a pot to boil water to make his macaroni.

Adam set his backpack down and walked over to Nigel. He wrapped his arms around him, as much as he could, from behind and hugged him. As he did, another longer purr resounded, and he felt happily lost in the Alpha’s scent. “Thank you, Nigel. I… I feel things and I don’t know how to express them but thank you,” he said, speaking into the older man’s back. “We’re going to have a lot of fun, yes, mhm. I haven’t been this excited since last Christmas.”

Nigel was surprised at the hug, caught off guard, but when he felt the arms around him and heard that soft, juvenile, innocent omegan purr, he closed his eyes and felt himself relax completely, something he almost never did. He was always alert, wary, unless he was drunk or asleep, and even then- his men had told him he had eyes in the back of his head for his instincts and quick reflexes. But the sweet pure scent of Adam and this gesture of gratitude touched him. He reached down to place his hand over the boy’s and squeeze gently. “I’m very glad you approve. Now, did you bring your homework with you? Are you supposed to work on it while I make dinner? How does it go at your house?”

Adam let go, and then nodded. “Yes. When I get home, dad gives me a snack. Then after that I do my homework while he makes dinner. We eat exactly one hour after I get home, and then after I eat, he looks it over, and I build my models or I read,” Adam stated, talking quickly, fumbling with the hem of his shirt. “Then I have a shower, and I go to sleep. If there’s extra time, dad will sometimes tell me a story, even though I’m almost a teenager, I like his stories. If he doesn’t have time, I clean my room. I don’t have a room here, so I wouldn’t be able to do that.”

The wheels were spinning in Nigel’s head on that, but after all, Robert was supposed to pick him up later. “What do you think you want for your snack then?” Nigel pulled a beer and a soda from the fridge, opening both and handing Adam the soda. He took a long swig of his beer and leaned against the counter.

“The moon cheese snacks,” Adam decided with a nod. His curls mussed a bit, one draping in his eyes. He took a sip of the soda and hummed. It was good. The little Omega looked at Nigel, trying to read his body language and his tone. “Am I bothering you? I guess you probably have better things to do than to be with me all evening.”

Adam wasn’t sad. It wasn’t said to elicit any sort of feelings from Nigel. It was pure curiosity. He wanted to know the facts. He couldn’t read the Alpha, so he was learning to just ask.

Nigel shook his head and walked closer to Adam, squatting down and looking up at him. He knew he could be intimidating even if he wasn’t trying to be. He reached out a hand and gave a firm squeeze to his arm. “I’m having a great time. Darling, I could do anything I want. I could have one of my people come here and make the macaroni for you, have someone else watch you while I do whatever I want. But I  _ want _ to be here. So don’t worry angel. I’m here because I want to be. I do have some work to do, but I’ll start after dinner, when I put your show on, yeah? Right now, have a seat at the table, get your books out and I’ll get the moon cheese,” he said. He remained where he was a moment longer to make sure Adam was okay with everything.

Adam felt better about it. Reassured. He nodded again. “Okay good. I just wanted to know. I don’t always know what people are thinking, as I’ve said, so um, I’ll go sit down,” he said softly, then looked at Nigel’s hand. He smiled. “I am having a great time too, Nigel. I like spending time with you. In the elevator, my penis moved, which was weird.”

He said it very nonchalantly, and then walked over to sit down, as though it were nothing.

Nigel was stunned and his mouth fell open. Nothing ever shocked him, but that casual little comment sure as shit did. “W-w-What?” He stuttered, still squatting, looking after Adam.

Adam was seated at the table with his bookbag. He looked up from it. Had Nigel not heard him? Why was he squatting down still? When did he develop a stutter? So many questions. “The part about me having a great time or about my penis moving in the elevator? It moved when I realized we were alone together in there. We’re alone now, but my penis isn’t moving. I felt something weird also in my bottom, but I forgot to mention that just now.”

Nigel stood and swallowed slowly, getting his bearings. He sat down at the table for a moment, and took another drink of beer. Oh fuck. Wasn’t this something his fucking father should talk to him about? But he knew Robert, and while he was a good man, he wasn’t great at things like this. “You know what  _ heat _ is, right, love? You’re likely a year or so from yours, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t...reacting to things already.” He cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow, lips curling upward in a slight smirk. “Maybe you’re reacting to me?” he suggested, keeping his tone light.

“I do think you’re attractive. I like your muscles and you smell nice. I kind of know what heat is. That’s when we lock together and a baby pup comes out right?” Adam asked, not entirely sure about orgasms, knotting , or slick. He didn’t know all the symptoms either. The little Omega licked his cherry lips, taking a bit of the moon cheese. “Do you mean um, like reacting like my body wants you to hook with mine?”

There was another thump. And he took a slow breath, literally just one drop of slick leaking out. Not even enough for him to notice but it was likely present in the air. “I would like an Alpha like you when I’m old enough. I bet you look nice naked.”

Being an Alpha with a finely honed sense of smell, Nigel did detect the slightest sweet scent of youthful arousal in the air. “There is actually more to it then bodies ‘hooking’ together darling, and the act doesn’t always result in pups. Sometimes fucking is just fucking for pleasure. It feels very very good, for both sexes, in different ways. When you reach your heat, you’ll know what I mean. It’s an intense craving, a need you won’t be able to control, and it will only be sated by an Alpha.” Nigel watched Adam carefully and took another drink of his beer. “I’m very flattered you would say that about me, darling. You’re a gorgeous boy, and I have a feeling you’ll only get more beautiful as the years go.”

“Oh,” Adam responded, his lips forming the perfect ‘O’ as he spoke softly. He ate a few more moon cheeses as the macaroni cooked. After a sip orange soda , he furrowed his brow, contemplating. “You’re welcome. I hope I wasn’t too forward. Dad says I can be. Are you uncomfortable? I ask because you’re an Alpha and I’m an Omega. And we’re talking about sex and I think I’m ….I like it. Or are you going to help me find an Alpha one day?”

Nigel’s cheeks burned at the boldness of the boy, and he was never one to be embarrassed. He raised his chin and smiled. “Well, to be perfectly honest, angel, I had no intention of helping you find another alpha, because I’ve been rather hoping I might fill that role myself, if it appeals to you. I have the money and means to take excellent care of you, I’m your father’s boss, and I’m perfectly willing to wait until your heat to mate with you. What do you think of all that, gorgeous?” He asked. While he projected confidence, inside he was so anxious- everything hinged on the acceptance of a twelve year old boy.

Adam took a moment to think about that. It was a lot to consider, a lot of omegas were mated from anywhere between fourteen to sixteen and usually not at their own choosing. He had the choice. He liked Nigel. “I think I like that. I would like to be your mate. I don’t understand why you would want me. You...you can have nearly anyone I think,” he said, meeting the Alpha’s eyes. “I don’t know how to cook or clean. I don’t know how to mate. I’ve never kissed anyone.”

“Those are very easy things to solve. You don’t need to cook or clean for me. I’m not a fucking old school traditional Alpha that thinks their omegas have to do all that shit and be kept barefoot and pregnant. It’s clear to me how intelligent you are, and if you want to get a higher education and a job in the sciences, I would allow it. It would be under my watch of course, but I wouldn’t stop you from having a fulfilled life and doing what makes you happy. And why you? Well, love...that’s a complicated conversation for another time. Right now, I need to make you dinner and you need to do your homework. You don’t have to decide on this yet so don’t worry, yeah?” He grinned easily and squeezed Adam’s shoulder as he rose to go to the kitchen. “Are you alright?” He asked, pausing beside him.

Adam took everything in. He listened attentively, nodding here and there. “Thank you, Nigel. I don’t need to think on it. I want you to be my Alpha,” he said, not having the decision making skills of an adult. Besides, decisions had always been difficult for him but he liked Nigel. He liked his scent, his accent, his looks, his power, and how he treated him. He’d saved him from the bully. “I’m happy. I’m good. I do have to do have my homework now and I am hungry.”

Nigel looked at him surprised. “Darling...well...let’s talk more about it later. Eat your snack and I will get dinner going,” he said, and went into the kitchen. The poor kid couldn’t know what he was agreeing to, and truth be told, Nigel should’ve known better than to pose a question like that to a boy not even having reached maturity yet. He’d need to talk to Robert, and he knew the man might not like it. As his boss though he had little fucking choice, short of taking Adam and running. That wouldn’t end well for him though, and he’d know that. People feared Nigel for good reason. While he was gentle with Adam, he was ruthless with his enemies.

As he made the macaroni, he considered the possibilities of what he could do with Adam before he went into heat. It could be a great opportunity to train him in certain ways before he became a hormonal, pubescent bundle of need. His change wouldn’t be far off, a year or two at most, and that would be ample time. But he’d want the boy to start living with him as soon as possible. Wheels turned in his mind as he began imagining remodeling his current guest bedroom into Adam’s room. Of course he’d sleep in Nigel’s bed, but he knew there would be times the boy would want his own space, need a place to study or whatever.

***

Adam finished his homework and they ate dinner together, making small talk, and just getting to know each other. Adam did a lot of the talking, sharing information on what he knew about space and his love of raccoons too. Once they were finished, Nigel cleaned up and Adam got on the couch, under Alphan scented blankets and began watching his show.

He noticed Nigel, after he smoked, got on his laptop and was looking something up or who knew what but Adam just focused on his show. He was happy and excited.

Nigel sat at his desk in the living room, not too far from Adam, and began to do a bit of digging. He’d heard of a developmental disorder that was on the autism spectrum but presented with more subtle symptoms than autism. Ahh there it was, Asperger’s syndrome. Difficulties in non-verbal communication, social interaction, repetitive behaviors, specialized, hyper focused interests, restricted behavior and intense need for structure. Mimicking, mind blindness. Sophisticated vocabulary at a very young age...often referred to as “little professors”, typically advanced in math, science and the arts, very literal with extreme sensitivity to auditory and visual stimulation.

The more he read, the more he was convinced that Adam had Asperger’s. He resolved to talk to Robert about it and suggest he see a doctor to verify the diagnosis, but Nigel immediately began bookmarking websites dedicated to improving the lives of and understanding better those living with Asperger’s. He didn’t think of it as a bad thing, but more as an explanation as to the uniqueness of the beautiful boy.

He closed his laptop and moved to the couch. “May I sit with you, darling?” He asked gently.

Adam looked up from his show, which had just ended and he nodded. “Yes,” he said, shutting off the television since a commercial came on that was bothersome to his eyes. Too much flashing light. He pulled back the cover and looked at Nigel’s nose.

“I haven’t heard from your father yet, Little Star. You might need to sleep here tonight. Since tomorrow is school, I think I will ask him to let you stay and offer to take you in the morning. Would you like that?” he asked, slipping his arm around Adam. He didn’t know if he’d mind the contact or not but he hoped he wouldn’t.

The small touches from Nigel so far had been wanted, and this was no different, he leaned into him as he had the night prior, curling into the large, handsome Alpha. There was a stark contrast in their sizes, definitely. “I hope he’s okay,” Adam said, furrowing his brow and pressing his lips in a thin line at the thought. But then he remembered the question asked, and he turned his sweet face up to look at Nigel’s mouth, and his eyes, albeit for only a few seconds. “Yes. I would like that a lot. Normally I don’t like sleeping in strange places, but this place isn’t strange and you’re not either. Where will I sleep?”

No sooner than the words had been spoken and Nigel’s phone was ringing. Adam didn’t like the sound and he buried himself against the Alpha’s side, pulling the blanket up nearly over his head. Some ringtones were okay but he didn’t like that one.

Nigel pulled out his phone quickly to answer it. Unknown number. Normally he wouldn’t answer, but his gut was telling him to.

When he heard the voice on the other end, he rose immediately from where he sat with Adam, moving to the patio where he could speak privately. Robert was on the other end, and something was clearly wrong. Nigel wanted to work out what before Adam heard.

“I see. Yeah. I will call him. Yeah no no, he’ll be fine, don’t worry. I will make up the guest room and get him to school. Okay, and don’t worry, we’ll sort it out quickly. Alright,” he said and disconnected the call. Immediately he dialed his lawyer, and explained the situation.

When he walked back inside, Little Adam was curled up and holding onto Nigel’s jacket that was laying over the back of the couch. His eyes were droopy, and he smiled sleepily when he saw the Alpha come back in. “Hi, Nigel. Was that dad? Is he coming to get me soon? Oh, or d-did he say I can sleep here? I’m sleepy.”

Nigel looked at the sweet boy and debated telling him now or in the morning. “He asked if you could sleep here tonight, love. I will take you to school in the morning. I’ll have a fresh change of clothes brought from your house to wear, and you can sleep in my bed if you like,” he said gently, picking Adam up in his arms to carry him into his room.

Adam focused on just that. He didn’t think to push more for answers. He was getting to spend the night with his soon to be Alpha. He wrapped his arms around Nigel, lost in his scent. “That’s good. I’m happy. I wanted to.” Then he realized. “I can sleep with you? I’d like to.”

Nigel thought about the request. If he had accepted him as his Alpha to be, no harm could come of it. And the idea of the sweet scented beauty sounded truthfully like heaven. It may require him to reign in his urges, but he wasn’t a complete animal. And he knew he wouldn’t hurt the boy. Nosing into the silky warm curls, he inhaled deeply. “Yes, Little Star, you can sleep with me. Do you need to brush your teeth or anything before bed? I have an extra toothbrush, brand new, in the cabinet in the master bath. There are a few in there, choose any one you like. I’m going to do a bit more work and then take a shower, alright?”

“Okay,” Adam beamed, as he was carried, and nuzzled into Nigel. It was a subconscious thing, innocent yet, all his fears and worries gone for the time being. He wasn’t sure about the toothbrush though. But he was glad there were a few to pick from. “Do you let others sleep with you? O-or just me?” he asked, since Nigel had spoken of him being his Alpha one day. He was thinking of it because for one, hygiene, and also, well, he was just curious for some reason and the mature, yet innocent  little Omega was direct.

Nigel knew Adam was being literal, but both literally and figuratively in recent months that answer had been the same. “No, darling. I prefer to sleep alone, truth be told. But you’re little enough, and quite the sweet thing I don’t mind having beside me.” He grinned as he set the boy down just outside the door to the master bathroom. Walking inside, he turned on the lights to reveal brown marble and gold and black hardware throughout, with thick, plush bath rugs and towels. Opening a built in cabinet, inside were neatly organized supplies and towels. “You should find everything you need here, love. I’ll be working in the living room, and take a shower when you’re done, ok?”

“Oh, okay,” Adam responded to both things. He looked at the bathroom, paying attention to the decor, the color, and became distracted for a moment counting the different marble patterns. The. He just became almost lost in it. It was very visually appealing but also different. He wondered who made it, how long it took, how much it cost, and how it felt. So he walked inside, and ran his hand over the counter top, feeling the smooth, cool surface. There wasn’t any sort of roughness. It was nice. Soothing somehow.

Nigel went outside for a smoke and quickly called his lawyer back to get more information. Apparently Robert had been caught in a sting and taken in. Unfortunately for him, the arresting officer and precinct he’d been nabbed in weren’t in his territory, and were not on his payroll. There wasn’t much under the table he could do, but his lawyer was trying to find out if he could find a friendly judge or do anything to help. Meanwhile, Nigel dialed Adam’s mother, who for now didn’t answer.

Adam finally had showered, and was just in his space briefs in Nigel’s bed. He had his show on and was snuggled under the covers watching it, enjoying hugging the Alpha’s pillow as he watched his show and waited. When Nigel finally came in, he smiled, sleepily. “Are you going to work or are you coming to sleep with me?”

An innocent question.

Nigel inhaled deeply at the sweetly light scent of the still yet to blossom little omega, completely awestruck at the sight of how small he looked in his huge bed, nestled beneath the covers. “No, I wouldn’t leave you here by yourself, darling. Never. I’m going to sleep too. Are you sure you want me there with you?” he asked, beginning to unbutton his shirt casually, each button revealing more furry chest beneath.

“Yes. I’m sure,” Adam said, watching Nigel undress. He looked at his chest hair, his eyes going wide. “Wow. You have a lot of hair. Do all Alphas have that much hair? I don’t think so. My dad doesn’t. I like yours.”

Adam pulled the covers back for him, wanting his warmth and comfort. He remembered then what Nigel had said before. “Y-you said you have work to do. I don’t want to bother you.”

Nigel blinked in confusion. “Darling no, on my laptop, in the next room. I did what I needed to. Sometimes if I just have a few things to do, I can do them from my phone.” He unbuckled his belt and slid it off, removing his shoes. He finally pushed off his trousers and kicked them to the side. Down to a pair of silky black boxers, he climbed into bed with Adam. “I’m all yours, Little Star.”

“Oh,” Adam breathed quietly, understanding. He turned to Nigel, hooked one smooth, small leg over the Alpha’s big furry thigh and let his hand rest on his chest, his face in the bend of his arm and nuzzled in close. His body was molded to Nigel’s and the Omega purred. “Goodnight, Nigel.”

He was comfortable. Content. The boy felt safe.

Nigel felt as though his heart might beat out of his chest feeling the angelic young thing wrapped around him like a vine. Those soft, innocent little hands curled up on his chest, the warm, downy head resting there. He wrapped his muscular arms around him and fell into a slumber, holding him through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Adam woke up at six am— his usual time. He watched Nigel sleep, once he remembered where he was and why he was there. The little Omega leaned over Nigel.  “Nigel. Um Nigel? It’s time to wake up. I need cereal please,” he said, staring at him with furrowed brows.

The Romanian opened his eyes sleepily to see the loveliest face, cheeks rosy with sleep, big blue eyes blinking at him with a serious expression.  _ Adam _ ...and oh fuck, but didn’t he just look and smell and feel so good, that lithe little body all leaned up against him. Too good. He slid his hand inside his boxers to adjust his morning condition and smiled at him, his own sharp cheekbones darkening a bit. “Yeah, breakfast. Good morning, darling. I’m up,” he grinned. “I will make your cereal, love.”

Adam looked down and saw Nigel’s… morning condition and blushed. He quickly looked away but it did make that funny feeling happen again. He rolled off of him. “Thank you,” he said, then giggled. “We can eat cereal together if you want. When will dad be here to pick me up?”

Nigel stood with his back to Adam, rummaging through the closet and pushing down his erection. “I’m taking you to school, darling. He’s not...not yet able to come pick you up,” he finished, pulling on his jeans and moving back to the bed. He looked the boy in the eye; he deserved the truth, but he didn’t want him to be worried all day at school. “He got into some trouble last night love, but I’m going to help him all I can, and I’ve called your mother. I haven’t heard back but I’ll speak to her today. For right now, plan to expect me to pick you up.”

Adam got out of the bed, his fingers tapping away at his bare thighs. “T-t-trouble?” he asked, frowning, brows furrowing. “I like being with you, but I don’t know what that means. Like did he get in trouble with his boss? No… you’re his boss.”

The little Omega felt panic rush over him, just hearing his father was in trouble, and now he wasn’t going to pick him up, Adam had all sorts of things in his mind. He was hungry, cold, and while he felt safe with Nigel, he worried for his father. His sleepy eyes watered, and started pacing, pressing his fingers against his eyes, a low, soft whine starting to reverberate. Not an Omegan cry, that hadn’t developed yet. Not until after his first heat, but he was shaking, trembling in his space briefs. “N-Nigel….”

Nigel had read in his research that this happened sometimes with Aspergers; the best thing for Adam would be gentle pressure, like a hug. He quickly picked him up in his arms and sat on the edge of the bed, holding him securely. He was so small and vulnerable still, sharp shoulder blades easily felt beneath his soft pale skin. Rubbing his back in slow, firm circles, he whispered against his neck soothingly. “It’s ok, Adam. You’re ok. We are going to get you cereal and then get dressed and then afterwards we will talk more, yeah? And if you don’t want to go to school, you don’t fuckin have to,” he assured him in a deep, quiet voice. He didn’t know if that would be bad or good, but he was trying. For a cruel and ruthless drug lord, none of this was typically an area of expertise. It felt natural with Adam, though.

Adam started calming almost immediately. He sniffled, burrowing into Nigel as much as he could, and finally replied. “Okay,” he said, not wanting to go to school, really, but it was his routine. Monday through Friday he went to school, like clockwork, but things weren’t on schedule right now. Things were far off of it, at least for him. His mom had left, he was bullied at school, and now, his father wasn’t coming to get him. He felt numb in a way, but also overwhelmed inside, and he didn’t know how to express it. At least he was relaxing for now, but without Nigel’s scent around during the day today, he wasn’t sure he could handle the overstimulation. “I...I don’t want to go. I don’t think I can.”

“Then you won’t. But you still need to eat, darling, alright?” Nigel wiped the boy’s cheeks and looked around his room, spotting his neatly folded clothes on the chair. “Why not get dressed and we can eat right now, yeah?” Nigel also needed coffee and his cigarette fucking desperately. He set him down and rubbed his shoulders, evaluating him.

“Okay,” Adam agreed, nodding softly. “T-Thank you.”

The little Omega smiled ever so slightly, feeling better at least in part, then turned to go get his clothing. He faced Nigel again. “How many minutes until I need to meet you in the dining room, Nigel?”

Nigel paused. “What do you need to do before breakfast, love?” he asked to determine how much time the boy needed. He understood that the structure gave him comfort, so while the Alpha didn’t care for time tables, he’d do this for Adam.

“I need to use the bathroom, wash my face, brush my hair, and put on my clothes,” Adam explained, brows furrowed in concentration. Usually, after he ate, he’d brush his teeth, and his dad would have his lunch ready, and then he’d get his bookbag on before getting dropped off at school. Today the last part wasn’t happening. Should be do his Saturday routine? “I don’t know if I should do my weekend routine since I’m not going to school. I-It’s not Saturday or Sunday. On those days, I wake up, use the bathroom, and go eat in my sleeping clothes. I don’t know w-what to do.”

Nigel knelt down in front of Adam and brushed a rough thumb over his cheek. “We can make a new routine. We can call it “weekday off”, and we can start by having you get washed up and dressed. Then you can eat breakfast, yeah? So do you think you can do that in fifteen minutes, angel?” He asked gently, hoping that would give context and security with the direction.

Adam smiled brightly, and nodded affirmatively. “Oh okay. Yes. I can. I like that idea. I think it makes sense,” he said, leaning into the touch. He met Nigel’s eyes and wet his lips before turning and walking happily into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later he was done, and he went to sit and the dining room table, wordlessly waiting for breakfast. He wore the same outfit from yesterday which he didn’t like, but hopefully he could get more of his clothes.

Nigel had come in from smoking, started his coffee and had Adam’s milk and cereal on a tray, and carried it in from the kitchen to the dining room where he sat. Seeing the boy in yesterday’s clothes, he hummed to himself.

“After breakfast, what do you say I try to give your mother another call. If I can’t reach her yet, we can stop by your house, and pack a bag for you yeah? Just in case you need to spend the night again? Get you some clothes and things?” He had a key of course, as he owned the apartment Robert rented from him for virtually free.

“Yes, I would like that,” Adam agreed and then started eating his cereal. A bit of milk dribbled down his chin after a few bites but he hardly noticed. It would be nice to get some of his things. His weighted blanket too. Yes, this was a great idea, he mused, and nodded to himself. “I want my blanket and my laptop too.”

Nigel watched him eat, sipping his coffee. When he saw the creamy drops drop down his chin, filthy thoughts once again invaded his imagination, but he tried to quell them by reaching over with his thumb and wiping him clean. He wanted to simply kiss it clean. Nigel was a man who took what he wanted, was impulsive but with this tender little Omega he was compelled to treat him...well. Forgetting himself, he quickly picked up a napkin and dabbed his chin and shirt. “It’s alright, darling.”

Adam smiled. “Thank you. I think you mean it's alright, and that I can get my laptop and blanket.”

Nigel checked his phone again and dialed Adam’s mother. In truth, he didn’t want her to come get him, but he knew he needed to make another attempt to call the woman.

No answer. “I’ll keep trying,” the Alpha said.

“Um. O-okay.”

Adam frowned at his cereal. Not because he wanted to leave Nigel, but just because he thought it was strange that neither parent was available. He ate a bit more, quietly, contemplating. “Do you think my parents don’t want me anymore, Nigel? Is that why mom isn’t answering and dad doesn’t come to get me? He used to say sometimes people lie to keep from hurting someone’s feelings or to make themselves feel better about something bad. Maybe they both don’t want me and maybe dad is just saying that he got into trouble.”

The normally gruff man felt his heart break at Adam’s words. What made it worse was his delivery, so stoic and yet there was emotion in his eyes and body language. Even after only two days, Nigel could see it. Uncertainty and fear. He had to tell him.

“Darling no. I truly don’t know where your mother is, but I can tell you about your father,” he sighed. “Do you know what he does for me? Who I am, what I do? We are businessmen. But we have enemies and people who are jealous of how successful we are. So some men set up a trap for your father, and he was arrested. He is in holding right now, and he’s safe, he isn’t hurt. I’m a very wealthy, powerful businessman, and I have good lawyers that are working on trying to get him free even now. But it might take a few days. We don’t know yet,” he explained. He hoped using logic would make it easier to digest perhaps.

Adam took it all in. It was a lot to process, yes, but the logical explanation did help some. “So they do still want me? And they are both safe? Okay. That’s good,” he replied, still stoic sounding but understanding. “I do know you two are businessmen. Alphas in power. I believe you that you will help my dad, if you can, as you kinda said. Thank you.”

The Omegan boy continued eating. He just had to believe that Nigel would try his best to help his dad and reach his mom. If anyone could help, it would be Nigel, Adam just knew it, or well, he hoped so. “Will I be here until dad is out of jail? I’d like to be with you. I don’t think I’d like being home alone very much.”

“Beautiful, I can guarantee I will not let you go home alone. You will stay with me, alright? We’ll get your clothes and whatever else you need, I’ll send out for someone to bring us for you. I know your father loves you and is thinking of you, he left you with the man he trusts the most, me. You’ll be fine,” he said with a smile.

“Alright,” Adam responded, using Nigel’s word. He finished his cereal, and then wiped his mouth, smiling happily. It was good information to know and it meant he got to spend a few days with the Alpha too. “I trust you too. Are you going to eat? Breakfast is the most important meals of the day. At least that’s what everyone says.”

The Romanian laughed. “I don’t really eat breakfast, darling, no. I’ll get something a bit later. I’m going to put a shirt on and get ready to go out. We’ll go by your house first,” he said, draining his coffee and heading for the bedroom. “Be right back darling….”

“Okay,” Adam said, getting up with his bowl. He went to the sink to wash it. It was what he always did. Then he started cleaning the sink, and organizing the refrigerator since he was ready to go, save for his shoes.

Nigel plucked a shirt from the closet - his blue dachshund shirt- and put on his watch. The gold chain around his neck lay in the patch of silvery chest hair there, and looking at himself in the mirror, he combed his hair back with his fingers. God he looked old...too old for sweet Adam, but he brushed off the thought and realized with the boy, he didn’t really need his usual swagger. The child was honest, transparent, and unaffected by the games adults play. It was no wonder he felt calmer around him.

He came out a minute later, tossing his keys in the air and catching them before checking to see if Adam was done eating. 

Adam had finished and was bent over, arranging the fridge still. He was so into his task that he didn’t even heard Nigel come in.

Nigel slowed when he saw Adam bent over like that, sweet, pert little ass in the air, entirely unaware of how he looked. A low growl rumbled in his chest quietly at the sight. Seconds passed before he realized he was standing there staring and his cock was half hard down his pant leg.

It was the growl that made Adam realize Nigel was there and he looked over his shoulder at the Alpha. His long wispy lashes fluttered as he blinked, just barely hearing it, but maybe biology was playing a part here. He jumped a little and then stood, turning around. “Did you growl? Is it because I’m moving your food? I’m sorry. It was messy. What’s in your pants pockets?”

Those startlingly blue eyes focused on him brought him back to himself, and he cleared his throat. He didn’t have to look down to know what Adam was pointing out, and he ran his tongue over his lips slowly before smirking at him. “I’m not upset about what you’re doing, not at all. I just was...admiring you. And this is just…well it’s my cock, darling. I got a bit excited watching you. I hope I didn’t frighten you. I’m fuckin pleased, not mad.” His voice was a little rough and quite deep.

“You mean, sexually excited?” Adam asked, walking closer. He wasn’t scared. He was….curious, and yes, there was that weird twinge again in his anus. The little Omega was also glad that Nigel was pleased that he was cleaning his refrigerator. He didn’t know why that would be sexually exciting, but he’d never been admired for cleaning before. It made him smile, and blush. He also couldn’t stop himself from glancing down again. Three times.  “I’m not frightened. I jump easily sometimes.”

Nigel moved closer to him and smiled down, offering his hand. “Yes, sexually excited. You have the cutest fucking ass I’ve ever seen, angel.” He didn’t trust himself to linger much longer on the subject, and he glanced at Adam one more time before reaching into his pants to adjust himself and turning out the kitchen light. “Let’s go if you’re ready then, okay?”

Adam watched, transfixed, then nodded. “Y-yes, I’m ready. I need to put on my shoes,” he said, and then did just that. Walking back over to Nigel, he stood next to him, waiting for the Alpha to lead. Nigel was sexually excited, over him. That was something to think about, even if he wasn’t sure why he was exactly. “Oh, and thank you saying I have a cute fucking ass. No one has told me that before. I am ready now.”

Nigel grinned at him. “I only tell it like it is. Come on, Little Star.”

They drove to Adam’s apartment and when they arrived, Nigel was immediately in high alert. The door was open. “Stay close to me, behind me,” he whispered and walked in.

Adam did as instructed, sensing that maybe there was a shift in Nigel’s mood. He couldn’t tell by body language or tone, other than he was whispering but his Omega biology was sending little signals. He frowned and walked behind him as he heard banging and rustling coming from his dad and mom’s room. At least it used to be their room. “Nigel, I’m scared,” he whispered, trembling.

Nigel pulled out a gun from the small of his back and held it up in front of him, placing his other hand quickly on Adam’s shoulder. He pressed a finger to his lips in a  _ hush  _ movement, then slowly entered the bedroom- the source of the noise. Turning the corner, he saw a thin woman, with dark curly shoulder length hair, and blue eyes that were perhaps once as vibrant as Adam’s and quickly spoke. “Hands up, and if you tell me who the fuck you are and why the fuck you’re here, I might not fucking kill you,” he barked out in his heavy accent.

“Nigel, no, please don’t!” Adam panicked, realizing it was his mother. He slipped out from behind Adam and ran to her. “Momma! I won’t let him kill you. He was just protecting me.”

The clearly shaken Omegan female hugged her son. “Adam, w-who is this man? This Alpha? Why are you with him? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” she asked, speaking quickly, her movements jerky. After finishing the hug, she got in front of Adam, looking around. In her hands was a tote bag full of items, jewelry, money, and photos of Adam.

“N-no, mother. He’s my friend. He’s watching out for me since dad’s in trouble,” Adam explained, frowning. He didn’t know what to do. Nigel had a gun and didn’t seem to like his mother, and she seemed to feel the same. Tears filled his eyes.

Nigel quickly put the gun away and looked around and back at Adam. “It’s alright, darling I won’t hurt her. But I still wanna know why you’re here. You and Robert are separated.” Gesturing to the items in her hand, he narrowed his gaze. “And what’s all this in the bag, then?”

“I’m Adam’s mother. I came here …. To check on him. Just to check on him, honestly. I am not doing anything wrong. This is my house too. There’s just a few things of mine I needed,” she said, nearly stumbling back onto Adam.

Adam felt better when Nigel put away the gun. He peeked around his mother, until she swayed and lost her balance, bumping into the dresser, which made Adam squeak. “Are you okay?”

“Sure, honey,” she said with a chuckle, rubbing her elbow. What she didn’t notice was when she fell, her bagged dropped and emptied out everything she’d taken. “I’m fine. I’m going to go. You stay with Nigel. He’ll keep ya safe while I’m gone. Just for a while.”

Nigel kept his expression neutral, but was furious.

How could this woman leave her own child with a stranger? He noticed her blue eyes dilated, the way she shook as well as the track marks on her thin arms. A drug addict. 

Looking as the contents of the bag spilled out, he could clearly tell she was robbing her ex, likely for drug money. He moved closer to Adam, addressing him. “Darling, can you go to your room and start packing a bag? I need to talk with your mother alone, yeah?” He squeezed Adam’s shoulder comfortingly.

“Okay, Nigel,” Adam said, and then looked at his mom for confirmation too, but she was busy staring at the dogs on Nigel’s shirt. Adam liked his shirt too. He’d tell him later. The little Omega walked off, going into his room and closing the door behind him.

“God...what is it now? What is it with Alphas?” Adam’s mother huffed, her hands on her hips. Her eyes were nearly blown black as she popped open her ring and snorted a bump. “Don’t you dare judge me!”

Nigel laughed and drew closer to her, crowding her. “Trust me, I’m not judging you for that. I am however, wondering if you care so little for your own son you’re willing to leave him with a total fucking stranger. Do you even know where Robert is?” He asked in a low but dangerously serious voice, glowering at her.

The Omega in her wanted to tremble and cower, but she didn’t. She was way too high and her receptors were all off. She knew he wouldn’t hurt her with Adam in the room. “You must be his boss. That’s why your name sounds familiar,” she said, her eyes wide and bugged out. “I don’t care where he is, he cares more about money than he ever did me.  _ Tony _ and I are going on a trip! I needed my things. I do care about my son. I love him.”

He looked down at the shit on the floor- the jewelry and money, pictures of Adam. He could take care of the boy, give him everything he needed and more, but he couldn’t be his mother. He felt pained for Adam, not having one who could keep her shit together enough to care for him as a mother should. It angered him, truth be told. “It doesn’t look like you give a fuck from here, if I’m being honest...what was your name again?”

A pause, and a flash of realization and remorse filled her eyes. “Look. I can’t care for him like this. Robert talked about you often. He trusts you. Take good care of my boy. When I’m better, I’ll come back for him.  He’s special, my Adam. He can be a handful. Don’t hurt him.”

The Romanian shifted his jaw. He could see she was just a broken woman. She’d never be what Adam needed. “You clearly have no fucking idea how special he is, or you’d never be able to walk away from him like this. He deserves better than you. Do you even know he has Aspergers? Have you ever fucking had him tested? I’m betting you don’t even know what the fuck that is.”

Adam’s mother looked stunned. “I don’t,” she said crossing her arms over her chest, “but you apparently do. I can  _ smell _ your intentions, you know that? You’re coming off all high and mighty but why do you really want him? Is it for his well being? Or your dick?”

Nigel’s face grew hard, and he drew even closer, whispering as amber eyes focused with laser sharpness. “You’re really fucking lucky Adam is in the next room. Clearly you have no idea who exactly you’re talking to. And the clock on my benevolence is running the fuck out. Can you smell  _ that _ ?”

She started laughing. Really, she did love Adam, but drugs had messed her up. She’d been an amazing mother before things went back with Robert, and she started snorting blow. Her mood shifted again and she started to cry. “Just take care of my baby. He’s so fragile.”

Nigel knew the erratic mood swings that come with the junk she was messed up on, he was just glad Adam was too innocent to know what was wrong with her. “I’ll take better care of him than you would, that’s for damn sure. He will be better off not knowing what it is that means more to you than him anyway,” he said finally. “Just take your shit and go.”

The Omegan woman picked up her bag, pushing the items and photos back in before she stood. “Tell him I love him and I’ll be back one day.”

It would have been better if she told him herself, but Nigel’s patience was at an end. He vowed to himself to take care of Adam like no one else could, in that very moment.

“Goodbye,” he said.

She wanted to tell him goodbye, but not like this. She couldn’t. She pulled off her necklace. It was a star and the moon, and inside the moon was a picture of her, Robert, and Adam together. “Think what you want, but give this to him sometime? Or have Robert do it?” she asked, handing it over. She looked at Adam’s room door, as though she was almost going to run in there, but then shook her head. She sighed, did another bump, and nodded. “Bye.”

No sooner than she was gone, and Adam came out. “Mother?” he called out, frowning when he didn’t see her. He had his bag in hand, and was in a fresh outfit. A pair of jean shorts, with a blue and white polo shirt, and some tennis shoes. He looked at Nigel. “Where’d she go? Oh! Probably to help dad, right?”

Nigel’s chest hurt, but he hid it well and knew he’d need to take special care of Adam today. “I’m helping your father, angel. She had to go, but she asked if I would take care of you.” He got down on one knee and looked at the boy carefully, and reached to place both hands firmly on his shoulders. “Listen, darling, we’re going to bring your things to my apartment. I’m going to set up the guest room to be your own special space, all yours. We can have space ship things and anything you want. You can sleep with me if you like, but you’ll have a room there. Anything you need, love. At least until I figure out how we get your father free. Your mother loves you, Adam. She just can’t take care of you right now.” He placed the necklace in Adams little palm, and wanted to pull him into an embrace, but waited.

Adam’s eyes were watery, he felt emotions he couldn’t entirely understand and he wasn’t sure how to express them, but Nigel’s hands felt comforting. He looked at the necklace and opened the moon, seeing the photo. His mother always wore it, she never took it off. Did it mean she wouldn’t be back? She always said she loved him to the moon and back, and the moon was far away but ever present. It helped him, along with the Alpha’s words to hope she does love him and would be back one day. He put the necklace in his pocket and awkwardly wrapped his arms around Nigel, curling into him for a hug. It was an instinctive move more than something he’d thought out. “Okay, Nigel. I don’t understand why she can’t, but if I have to live with anyone else who isn’t mom or dad, I-I-I’m glad it’s you,” he said, sniffling into the funny dog patterned shirt covering the older man’s chest. “Can I have stars on my ceiling too? They glow in the dark and I like them.”

It was the second time he’d fully embraced the small Omega since they’d met, and Nigel shuddered with pleasure as he held him tight, flush against his body. It was more than just his biology that made him want to protect and care for Adam; something about being so young and left on his own wrapped around his heart. When Nigel was close to Adam’s age, his own mother had died violently, beaten by his father, and the thirteen year old ran away from home and began to fend for himself, alone on the streets of Bucharest. His own sex had revealed itself late and he didn’t truly feel the cloak of being an Alpha until he’d spent six months out there. So he knew what it was to be abandoned.

He knew technically Robert hadn’t abandoned Adam, but Nigel could see things were looking grim on getting him out of prison anytime soon. “I promise you Adam, as long as you’re in my care you will be safe and want for nothing, understand?” he said gently into his neck, rubbing Adam’s back.

“I understand,” Adan said, a little purr slipping out of his throat before the words. Nigel’s breath on his neck had tickled a little, and goose-flesh was forming over his skin. The Alpha was being very good to him and he wasn’t sure how to explain his appreciation, so he moved enough to place a soft, tender kiss on the older man’s cheek. His mom used to kiss his cheek, and lots of adults seemed to do that, as well as other types of kisses. The boy giggled at his stubble, then hid his face.

The Alpha growled again at the kiss, not an angry sound, but a needy, possessive one. Baby-soft lips against his cheek felt heavenly, and he inhaled deeply to take in the truly sweet scent of Adam. This close, it was stronger than it had ever been, perhaps on account of how emotional he had been feeling. He hummed and smiled, and pressed his own lips in return to his rosy cheek. “I’m glad, angel. Thank you,” he whispered, and he couldn’t help but stare at the boy with a somewhat besotted expression.  

There was the growl again but Adam wasn’t surprised or afraid that time. He purred again, blushing when Nigel kissed his cheek and they were just staring at each other. He felt his cocklet move again, twice, and another drop of wetness between his cheeks. It was sticky. He looked away bashfully. “You’re welcome,” he said softly, smiling, his little curved, elf like ears wiggling.

Nigel caught of a whiff of pheromones, the scent of creamy strawberries, ever so light yet to his keen nose, it wasn’t missed. He moved a large hand from Adam’s shoulders to his face, cupping his cheeks. Unable to stop himself, he turned the boy’s curly head slightly and buried his nose in his curls, inhaling deeply. Softly he moved to his neck, and placed a kiss there and then another to his cheek. To any other Omega, the move would be very forward, but knowing the innocence of the boy, he wouldn’t likely understand. “You smell so good, angel,” he whispered.  

Adam didn’t understand. He just knew it felt good and it was affectionate. He didn’t see it as sexual, even if another bead of slick dribbled out and his fingers gripped Nigel’s shirt a little tighter on the hitch of his breath. He figured he should do the same thing. Maybe that was the normal thing to do. So he turned and kissed Nigel’s neck, unknowingly on his scent gland, and licked his lips before kissing his cheek again. The little Omega was even redder, so he giggled. “Thanks. Y-You do too. It’s different from dad’s smell.”

Nigel moaned, a deep rumbling sound. “Is it, gorgeous? I’m glad for that. How do you feel, hmmm?” he asked, turning his face to return Adam’s kiss again.

“Really good.”

Adam turned his at the same time, thinking they’d just continue until the Alpha said it was time to stop. Lips puckered, they landed not on Nigel’s cheek but his lips, and the boy’s eyes widened in surprise, but then… they fluttered closed for a few seconds, lingering in a closed mouth to mouth kiss. When he realized it, he moved back. “Wow. Um, o-oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

Nigel licked his lips quickly, hoping to capture a taste of Adam, and his mouth curled softly into a smile. “No...I liked it. Don’t apologize, gorgeous. It does feel good,” he said, and leaned close again, securing Adam’s chin with his hand to kiss him once more.

“ _ Alpha _ …” Adam said quietly, not sure what to say in that instant but there was a hint of an inflection in his tone as he called Nigel that for the first time. The Omega pressed against the Alpha, and hugged him. “I-I’ve never touched lips with anyone before. Is that what we do now to show affection? I hope so because I liked it.”

“It is. You only kiss someone if you really like them, and I like you, love. Let’s go home. We can kiss there too if you feel like it,” Nigel answered. Fucking hell. He was really enjoying exploring this with this adorable angel. The more he thought about it, the more he longed to claim him. But he needed to wait, wait until his heat.

“Okay. That would be nice. I like you too,” Adam said, his bag near his feet. He felt excited about the idea of getting to kiss him again. Maybe that’s just how families were. “Oh um, I still have a lot of stuff. You said we were getting my stuff.”

“We are. Show me where it all is, and I’ll load it into the car, Little Star,” Nigel said, and walked towards the bedroom Adam had emerged from.

“Okay,” Adam said, smiling and walking along.

They did just that, and Nigel packed Adam’s weighted blanket, his laptop and more clothes. They took almost everything that was his and put it into the trunk so they could go.

Once they were done, Adam got in and buckled up. “We brought almost everything. I guess dad isn’t coming back for a while. That makes me sad but I am happy to be with you. At your house. Even if it is over a club.”

Nigel chuckled at Adam’s remark. “It’s pretty quiet once you’re inside, puiule, wouldn’t you say?”

“It is,” Adam nodded, buckling up. He just didn’t like the walking through it aspect, or the weird people they saw. Then again, he’d only spent a couple days there so far. “You’re there, so that’s good. And it doesn’t smell bad. The lighting is warm and not hard to look at.”

And Nigel smelled amazing. Adam liked his hands on him. The kissing was very good too. It still didn’t come from a sexual place, at least not anything he recognized yet.

“I must say, of all the things I’ve heard said about my club, good and bad, your review means the most to me, angel,” he said. Nigel wondered why he was filled with warm joy hearing the praise from the little omegan.

“Thank you,” Adam smiled, his hands on his lap as Nigel drove them back towards… home? Adam guessed it was home, at least for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at his place, Nigel’s cleaning lady had set up the guest room for Adam’s stay. Fresh sheets on the bed, everything perfectly clean, if generic. The room was decidedly masculine, decorated in hues of blue and grey. He’d need to spruce it up to suit the boy’s tastes, but it was good for now. The large room contained a desk, small bookcase, a dresser and mirror, and a big empty closet.

Adam walked in, with Nigel’s guidance, and looked around. “This is my room?” he asked, remembering that the Alpha had said he could still sleep with him too if he wanted. Either way it was nice to have his own area for that much needed alone time he required sometimes. “I like it but it needs the stars for sure.”

The Omega padded in, and laid on the bed once he toed off his shoes. “It’s comfortable. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you like it, darling,” Nigel said, approaching Adam. He leaned down from the side of the bed and kissed Adam’s cheek. “How about another kiss then, hmm?”

Adam held his arms out, inviting Nigel to get onto the small twin bed with him. He smiled. “Okay. I want to kiss more, yes,” he said with another blush, his pupils dilating unknowingly.

The look of innocent desire pulled Nigel in deeper under the spell Adam cast over him without even realizing it. He crawled up on the bed and cradled Adam’s head in one hand to kiss his lips again. Licking his lips, he exhaled a sigh of need as they met the sweet pout. Darting out his tongue, he licked Adam’s bottom lip and pulled back with a smile. “You taste delicious, angel...”

The feel of Nigel’s tongue on Adam’s lip was unexpected. It was new. He’d seen adults kiss like that in movies but it wasn’t anything family members did or even adults that were just friends. It was something else. “Thank you. You licked me,” Adam stated, pondering that fact. He smiled and licked his own lips. “I liked it. Can you do it again, Alpha?”

“With pleasure,” he replied, his voice raspy and low. He flicked his tongue over Adam’s bottom lip and closed the kiss over it, placing light suction there. He rubbed Adam’s jaw, flesh soft and full with youth, and tilted his head to the side to kiss his neck. Looking back in his eyes breathlessly, he smiled. “Next time, just open your mouth a little, yeah?” he whispered.

Adam felt bumps forming over his skin and a soft little mewl like sound escaped him without his knowledge as a few beads of slick tricked out again. He didn’t know why that kept happening, but it seemed to be whenever Nigel touched or kissed him. “O-okay,” he whispered, gently clutching to Nigel’s arms. Adam slipped his leg between Nigel’s, instinctively, turned on his side, facing the older man. He closed his eyes and parted his lips, his cocklet stirring.

Nigel licked the boy’s bottom lip again, and slid his tongue into the his mouth, nice and slow. Moaning into the kiss, he wrapped both arms around his small body, and his hips twitched against the slim leg between his thighs. His own cock filled partially, pressing into Adams soft belly. “You taste so fucking good, darling.”

Adam had tried to follow Nigel’s rhythm with the kissing. But it would take more practice. He felt Nigel harden a little and he nearly curiously grabbed it. He didn’t but he was mostly just wondering how it differed from his own. “I like how you taste too. I don’t think I’m good at this. I’m sorry.”

Nigel was panting from his Alphan lust, but he kept himself under some measure of control, which shocked even him. He didn’t want to hurt or frighten Adam, and there was no rush. “Oh my god, angel, you’re perfect just as you are. But, I’m happy to teach you and...show you more. With practice, hmmm? If you still want me to be your Alpha, that is. I must admit, I fucking love when you call me that,” he said.

The little Omega beamed, and slid in closer to Nigel, his bottom pressing against the older man’s thigh as their legs entwined together. The pressure against his hole made him gasp for a second, which was weird, but not bad. “I do want you to be my Alpha. I don’t exactly what that means. I don’t know what to do as your Omega, but I want you to teach me how to be a good mate,” Adam said with a little nod, then he moved in to peck Nigel’s lips once, to show he was willing to learn and plus, it was fun to do. He made mental note that the older man liked being called Alpha. “If that’s okay, Alpha.”

Nigel was attuned to every wriggle and sigh, and his hands wandered to his thigh, pulling him close. He dipped his tongue into that sweet mouth a bit further, licking his teeth and then lightly sucking his tongue. “It’s more than ok, and I plan to teach you well, Little Star. You’re doing so good. Now you try, yeah?”

Adam liked being called ‘Little Star’. He knew he wasn’t actually that, but he had heard we could all be made of the same things that stars are, so maybe it had some truth to it. When Nigel touched him and kissed him again, his attention was right back to what they were doing, which was… being affectionate. “Okay,” he said timidly, and then leaned in again. He licked the Alpha’s lips first, then sucked on his top on, it always looked so soft and poochy. He let that go, then went to insert his tongue but accidentally clacked their teeth. After a soft, ‘sorry’, he tried again, cautiously brushing his tongue against the older man’s with little kittenish type licks. He moaned softly, and pressed his small body closer, his hips rolling just a little of their own accord as his breath picked up.

Nigel hardened to fullness, his cock now unavoidably noticeable. He rutted a little more against Adam’s thigh; his kiss was so pure and precious, even the brief clash of teeth stoked the flames of passion in the Alpha. With another deep growl he slid his hand to his small, pert, round backside, massaging his ass and pulling him close enough so the boy could feel his reaction. He pulled back, cheekbones dark, giving a hooded stare with amber eyes. “I hope you’re ok, love. I got carried away…”

The instant that Adam felt Nigel’s hands on his bottom, he shuddered a pleasurable gasp. It felt...good. Different, but good. This no longer seemed like just familiar affection. The boy was innocent but he did watch television and see other kids at school. A small whine slipped past his lips, and he wasn’t sure if it was that he wanted Nigel to stop or to keep going, so he thought about it a second just looking into Nigel’s eyes while he did, holding contact far longer than usual. No, he didn’t want him to stop. He was going to be Adam’s Alpha one day. “I’m okay. I… that was weird, but not bad,” he whispered, then wriggled a little, feeling the older man’s erection. No doubt about that. Yes, Nigel was erect. “I guess that means I kissed okay?”

Nigel had to stop before he couldn’t stop anymore, and pulled back, but continued holding him. He smiled and rubbed his cheek, planting one more kiss on his nose and chin. “You did a fucking perfect job, love. Very very good. Did it feel good, yeah? You liked it?” he asked. Nigel didn’t want to do too much too fast, confuse or hurt him. He was surprised with himself, amazed at his love and affection for Adam overrode his desire.

“I liked it very much,” Adam said, snuggling into Nigel’s embrace. He was happy that the Alpha was pleased and his Omegan nature had him preening to the praise, which seemed silly. He’d need to google things tomorrow. So he could learn and figure out how to be a good Omega. “I felt very good. I think I need a shower. My...my...well, I’m sticky.”

“Fuck…” Nigel whispered, then quickly realizing Adam might think he was mad by saying that, he clarified. “I just mean...well, angel, that’s lubrication. When you reach your heat and are ready to have sex, your body prepares itself with something called  _ slick.  _ It’s sticky and wet. If you feel that, it means you’re aroused. Eventually, I’ll show you, darling, when you’re ready,” he explained. “I can help you clean yourself too...when you’re ready for that,” he added.

“You can help clean me. I don’t see any problems with that. Mom would brush my hair and wash it sometimes. Not in that order,” Adam said, glad Nigel explained the curse word. He was even happier that he wasn’t mad. “And oh. Yes, I did have some strange thoughts as we kissed. I definitely think I was aroused.”

Nigel helped Adam out of the small bed and pushed down his erection, squeezing it through his trousers. It was thick and prominent, bigger than most Alphan cocks, and he reached inside the front to adjust himself. “Well, gorgeous, you certainly have me aroused. Come to the bathroom and I will wash you, yeah? How does a hot bath sound?”

“It sounds good,” Adam said with a smile, his eyes watching the way Nigel gripped himself. He blushed and stood up, pulling off his shirt, then his pants. Next, he removed his underwear and socks, bending over naked to set it all neatly in the chair that was in front of the desk. The Omega wasn’t ashamed of his own body, and he wasn’t really shy when it came to his own nudity. It was just part of human nature. Standing before Nigel, he looked at his mouth. “Okay. I’m ready.”

The older man’s eyes wandered up and down the unspeakably perfect little body in front of him. He swore under his breath when Adam bent over, and he wanted desperately to part the soft, pink ass cheeks and lick the sweet drops of slick that ran down the backs of his thighs until he was clean. Nigel bit his lip, sharp teeth flashing, and walked up to him, running one hand from his cheek, down his neck and over his smooth, slight chest. Freckles and beauty marks dotted his creamy flesh, and he rubbed his thumb over two of the cutest pink nipples he’d ever seen. “My god, you’re fucking beautiful,” he said reverently.

The little Omega’s breath hitched when Nigel touched him that way. His nipples hardened and his eyes fluttered shut. “N-Nigel,” he breathed out, and then giggled at himself. “T-thank you.” Not knowing what else to say, he blushes and then padded off, towards the bathroom, since that was where the Alpha had said to go.

Nigel followed that cute little behind into the bathroom and walked ahead of him to start the bath. He checked the water and poured some liquid under the running flow, and soon bubbles filled the tub, the pleasant aroma of sandalwood wafting through the air. Checking to make sure it wasn’t too hot, he dried his hand and then stripped down to his boxers. Reaching for Adam, he sat on the edge of the tub and beckoned him. “It’s ready, darling,” he said.

Adam nodded, liking the scent. He was glad it didn’t smell like bubblegum or some other sort of scent that was usually in bubble bath. The little Omega’s cock wiggled as he moved and took Nigel’s hand to sit in the warm water. It felt so good that he leaned back and moaned, unable to suppress it. “This feels good. Are you getting in too?” He asked, seeing Nigel in his boxers. He looked at the Alpha’s torso and impulsively, he reached out and ran his fingers through his chest hair, then bashfully moved them away.

Gods, Nigel couldn’t wait to get his hands soapy and start washing the Omega’s lovely little form. He started with his back and shoulders, sitting on the edge. “Well, angel, right now we’re just going to clean you. I’m afraid if I got in there with you, I might have to accelerate your lessons, and there’s plenty of time for that,” he grinned. Large palms rubbed circles down Adam’s chest and belly, and he lifted one thigh, encouraging him to lean back further.

Adam scrunched his brows together. Lessons? Oh. That’s right, Nigel was going to help him. He’d made some mention of that before, so Adam nodded. “Okay,” he said, and then leaned back with the Alpha’s touch, his hand curling around the ledge near where Nigel sat. “That feels good. I haven’t had anyone bathe me since I was smaller. Mom washed my hair though sometimes still, but in the kitchen sink. But this is different cause you’re my Alpha, um, or you will be you said. Do all Alphas wash their Omegas? Am I talking too much?”  

Nigel lifted one arm, washing his armpits and up, over his collarbone and his cute little ears. He absolutely adored when they would wiggle, as they did when he lifted his eyebrows or smiled. “I fuckin adore hearing you talk, love. Yeah I don’t think all Alphas do, but I enjoy it. You can wash me too, sometime. And I’d hope this is different,” he chuckled deeply. Parting his thighs then, he watched the boy’s face as his hands went further. “I’m just going to make sure you’re clean everywhere, alright?”

“It is d-different,” Adam affirmed, then his eyes went wide and his lips parted. He turned bright red and giggled when Nigel washed his private area. It also felt...good. He opened his legs wider, feet planting on the bottom of the tub, knees bent. He would wash Nigel too. It was only fair and it might be fun but this...it was certainly different. “It kind of tickles, but it also doesn’t. Which I don’t think makes sense but...ohh….”

“Such a gorgeous blush, angel. You’re so fucking perfect,” Nigel crooned as he ran wet hands over the small, not yet descended scrotum and hard little cocklet. Thick fingers wandered lower, rubbing the outside of his hole gently, just enough to clean him. He brought his hands up and over his belly, smiling as he felt the sweet tremble there. “Not quite tickle, but it should feel good, very good, hmm?”

“It does,” Adam whispered, his hole twitching as he was touched and cleaned. He mimicked Nigel’s smile, though it was also sincere. “Can I have a kiss now? I feel like I should need a kiss now. Is it okay to kiss in the bath?”

Adam’s logic was a kiss would be good given the nature of the closeness. It just seemed like something he should ask for.

Nigel thought his fucking heart would explode from his chest, he loved this boy so much. The sweet plea was honey to his ears. “Your wish is my command, my gorgeous Adam,” he whispered. Leaning close, he wrapped a wet hand round the back of his neck, and softly licked over Adam’s lips, prodding at the seam gently to encourage him to open up.

Adam opened his mouth and his breath hitched. He slipped his tongue into Nigel’s, replicating perfectly what he’d learned before in his bed. Wet arms hooked around the Alpha’s neck, water dripping down muscles and tanned skin as he moaned softly. Yes, he was getting a true taste and liking for this. For Nigel.

Nigel licked around the inside of the little omega’s mouth, those arms around his neck clinging felt like pure heaven. “You’re learning fast, darling. Very good.”

“Thank you,” Adam smiled and then leaned back. He liked it a lot, and he didn’t realize that his cocklet was hard, or that slick had trickled again and blended in the soapy water. 

Nigel’s hand slid to his hardness under the water. He fondled around and gave a few pulls to gauge his reaction, Massaging him up and down while kissing. “Mmmmm…” he moaned into his mouth.

Adam jerked at first, just slightly, but then it felt really good and he moaned into the kiss, mewling, and panting. He felt his stomach tighten, which was strange, and his little nails dug into Nigel’s arm. “Nigel... I feel funny,” he whispered, through there kisses. “Not comical but…. Like something good is happening. I…”

“That’s good, angel. Let go if you like. It should feel delicious, just like ecstasy, hmm?” he purred into his ear. Wrapping his fist around him, he jerked him faster, letting the boy rock slim hips into his hand.

“It feels like...like I might explode,” Adam breathed, his chest rising and falling faster, his nipples hard, and hole leaking. Was this standard bath practice? He didn’t know, but if it was, he wanted a bath from Nigel every day. No sooner than he’d thought that and he came. Clear, warm fluid shot out in a small amount over the Alpha’s fist and the Omega cried out in pleasure, gripping the tub and writhing. It felt good, very good, but he needed something else. He felt happy but empty somehow. “Nigel! Alpha!”

Nigel felt his own body shake, holding Adam like a cherished treasure, drinking every cry and gasp with lust. To see this first, most sweet and innocent climax from him was exactly what he’d hoped. “Your first orgasm, darling...you’re so fucking perfect like this,” he whispered, kissing him deeply.

Adam kissed him back, and then it occurred to him. His eyes went wide. “Wow. I-I orgasmed. In the bathtub. Is this the usual place for first orgasms? I liked it a lot. I don’t like the sticky liquid but I like how it felt coming out and that your hand was on me,” he whispered, then kissed him again.

Nigel made sure he was soaped up and freshly clean from his climax, though it was only a small amount. He washed Adam’s hair, and got it all out. Then he released the drain and began to run fresh warm water in the tub to rinse him well. “Your first could be anywhere really, but it’s rather convenient in the tub so we can clean you up, yeah?” he said. Grabbing a fresh towel, he stood up and offered Adam his arms. Stand up and hold on to me so you don’t slip, love. Let’s get you dried off and into some fresh clothes, hmm?”

“Oh,” Adam nodded and taking it all in. He held onto Nigel and let him help him up. The Omega stood glistening and clean, water dripping down his smooth body. He looked at Nigel. “I would like that, yes. I was wearing those other clothes for too long. I felt dirty and sticky.”

“Fuck,” Nigel whispered as Adam stood before him. His body was beautiful, and he was in that lovely stage where it was evident the blossom of his sex was on it’s way, slender, smooth and beautifully youthful as he was. “You’re perfect. You’re just fucking perfect,” he murmured. Nigel reverently dried each sweet limb, down his belly, between his legs, his back and supple little heart shaped ass.

“Thank you,” Adam smiled, looking down at Nigel’s feet. He giggled when his bottom was dried, the texture of the towel tickling him. He didn’t know how he was perfect but the fact that Nigel thought as much, made him happy. “What are we going to do next? I need to make a new routine since this is a new situation.”

Nigel raised his eyebrows and gently tousled his wet curls. “How about dinner, love? It’s just about time for it, and you must be hungry.” He led Adam back to his room, and picked up one of his bags to place on the bed. “I’m going to make a few phone calls, if you want to get dressed, then I’ll start food, hmm?”

“That sounds good,” Adam agreed, and bent over the bed, his cheeks parting and showing off his clean little pucker as he dug through his bag to find his comfortable pajamas. “Space,” he said to himself, not sure if Nigel was still in the room or not. He needed to unpack and get dressed. Yes. This is exactly what he would do while Nigel made phone calls and started food.

Nigel grabbed the door jam to steady himself; he’d just turned back around in time to see the boy’s peachy, round backside. He quickly walked to the kitchen, cursing under his breath, and knew he was going to have to go jerk off in the bathroom before he could do anything more. It was too fucking much. Adam finally pulled on his constellation sleep pants and a white t-shirt, then began unpacking.

Nigel closed the bathroom door behind him, glad to only be in his boxers. Leaning against the door, he wasted no time shoving his shorts down and gripping himself hard. Sharp teeth bit down on his lower lip as he tried to stay quiet. Spitting into his palm, he started a rhythm, fast and rough. He just needed some relief; the scent of Adam lingered in his space as he squeezed his eyes shut and thought of the tempting little thing in the next room. The skin of his palm slapped over and over, pulling satiny foreskin down over the fat head and then down again. He groaned, imagining he had bent the boy over and taken him right there, fucking him into the mattress. Those blue eyes and long lashes batted back at him, the picture of pure innocence, back arched just so. “Oh fuck, fuck…” he exhaled as he came, heavy seed spilling over his hand and down his thighs.

Adam walked down the hall and heard Nigel saying ‘fuck, fuck.’ He raised his brows. Was he okay? Nigel often said the ‘F’ word, so the little Omega assumed he was okay. But there was a unique scent coming from in there. It was wafting into the hall and it made him a kind of dizzy. He pressed against the door, steadying himself, and sniffing quietly, drawing a slow breath. It was as if he was doing it all without realizing. Until he did. Then he frowned at himself and quickly scurried back in his room to finish putting away his clothing.

About thirty minutes later, he re emerged from his room and went to see if Nigel had dinner ready yet.

Nigel had a quick rinse in the shower and changed, his shaggy blonde hair slicked back and darker from being wet. He changed into his usual loungewear at home - soft, grey track pants and a white tank. His gold chain, which he never took off, lay nestle in the thatch of chest hair that contrasted with his olive, tanned skin.

When Adam came out, he was in the kitchen working over the stove - the pasta was prepared, and he was just taking the chicken out of the oven. Not too shabby for a guy who ordered out most of the time.

“You’re just in time, darling. Dinner is ready,” he said, taking a swig of his beer before he served the food onto plates for them each. He didn’t usually eat this type of food, but he decided to have some with Adam.

“Good. I’m hungry,” Adam said, rubbing his tummy. He went to sit at the table, across from where Nigel would sit, or so he assumed. Looking at the food, he took his fork in hand and dug right in, so hungry he wasn’t even thinking about his show. Besides, new routine right? “Thank you. This is good.”

Nigel set an orange soda next to him, and grinned. “Thank you, angel. I’m glad you like it. Fucking lucky for me you like something easy to make,” he chuckled. Adam was so lovely, and Nigel lived watching him eat, sweet pink lips around his fork, eating so earnestly.

Adam smiled, taking a sip of his opened orange soda, then had another bite of food. “Did you cook a lot before I came here? Easy things? Or did you eat out?” he asked, just curious about how Nigel’s routine might have changed since he’d come to stay with him. Or well, he’d been spending time with him and just officially started staying with him. Until dad would be back. “Oh, and you’re welcome, Nigel.”

“I never cook, well I haven’t since I was much younger. I had to fend for myself a lot and learned some basic Romanian dishes. Lately though, angel, I just order what I want. No need to cook when I can have anything brought to me. But for you… I make an exception,” he grinned, amber eyes twinkling. Fuck if Darko wouldn’t let him hear the end of it when he saw how this adorable little omega had him wrapped around his finger. “You, my beautiful boy, are more than worth it.”

The little Omega actually heard himself squeak giggle. What was that about? Far more emotional than he’d normally let be heard, but perhaps it was biology at work. He truly felt happy though. He furrowed his brows at himself, then blushed, and looked at his food. “Thank you,” he said, and then took a few more bites, nearly done now. “Why do you call me angel? I’m not an angel. I don’t think I look like what people would think an angel looks like. I-I don’t have wings or a halo.”

Adam didn’t mind. He was just...curious.

Nigel leaned on both elbows, closer to Adam and his gorgeous little face. “Do you know what I see when I look at you, puiule?” He smiled and his golden, deep set eyes focused on him. “I see the bluest eyes, blue like the fucking constellations in the sky, blue like the ocean. When you’re happy, they sparkle like sapphires. I see thick, long lashes framing them, fluttering when you laugh or look me in the eye. I see the blush of your pure innocence, pulling me in with their rosiness.” He touched each part as he described it, brushing the tips of his calloused fingers over baby soft skin. “I see silky, dark curls that you just try to brush down, but I love them messy too. But more gorgeous than that, I see your honesty, purity, your curiosity and intelligence. You don’t know how much I fuckin treasure that, darling. That’s why I call you my angel. My Little Star,” he whispered, brushing his bottom lip and leaning in to give him a gentle, chaste kiss. He resumed eating, watching for the boy’s reaction.  

Adam’s eyes went wide. No one has ever said such things to him before. He wiped his mouth, done with his food, purring. The boy got up and went to sit on Nigel’s lap. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him softly. So much emotion ran through him and due to his age and the aspergers, he wasn’t sure what to say. So he let his body tell the Alpha how much it meant to him and effected him. He looked into his eyes briefly. “I know you’re eating, but thank you,” he finally said. “I like you a lot. I feel happy and safe around you.”

Nigel pushed away from the table to give him more room and wrapped him in strong, muscular arms. He mouthed over Adam’s neck and nuzzled his nose in his hair. “You’re everything I could ever want, and I’m glad you feel that way. I’ll never let anyone fucking hurt a hair on your head, love.”

“I believe you. Thank you, even if my hair can’t feel pain, I think I know what you mean,” Adam smiled, resting his chin on Nigel’s shoulder. He turned his face to sniff at the Alpha’s neck, finding that his scent was stronger than it had been, or maybe the little Omega was just noticing it more. “One day, you will be my boyfriend?” he asked, not aware that being mated was far more powerful than that. “Or are you now?”

Rubbing the boy’s back, Nigel ran his hands over Adam’s inner thighs and up to his belly, up his chest and over his neck. “I’d love to be your Alpha. I’m whatever you’ll have me be, angel. You have me now, all of me.”  

Adam took in a deep breath when he felt Nigel’s hands on him. The twelve year old Omega had never felt anything like it before. “Okay. Then you’re my Alpha and my boyfriend,” he declared, nodding with a grin. “Oh… but...but do you think dad and mom will be okay with it? I think mom is, since she left.”

Nigel tried to conceal his concern for Robert. The man had landed himself in an unfortunate situation and while every effort was still being made to find a judge that might be  _ persuaded  _ to let him go, things had not been promising. “Your mother asked me to take care of you, and I will, though it’s because I want to. As to your father, I’ll talk to him. I don’t think he’d say no. He knows me. I would never hurt you, darling.”

“Okay,” Adam said softly, but stoically as ever. He leaned in and kissed Nigel’s cheeks, then his lips, and climbed off his lap so the Alpha could eat his food before it got cold. He was happy that Nigel thought it would all be okay. He hoped it would be because he wanted him to be his Alpha. He couldn’t imagine it being anyone else and while it was all happening sooner than he’d ever thought, it felt normal and natural. Also exciting. “Can we put a model together after we eat, or well, start on one?”

Nigel nodded and dug into dinner once more. “Of course- the Challenger Model. I confess it’s been years since I built one of those, but i'm sure you’ll help show me, yeah?” He grinned and took a big bite of pasta.

Adam sat back down in his chair, sipping his orange soda. He’d finished eating, since he was so hungry. “Yes, the Challenger Model. I will help you. It will be fun. There’s a lot of things to do and to consider when putting a model together. One thing in the wrong spot and it won’t be identical to the original. I know you’ll do good at it. You seem to be good at everything, Nigel.”

“I think I know a few men who would beg to fucking differ with you, but if you see me that way, it’s enough for me,” The Romanian finished his beer and the last few bites of chicken. He leaned away from the table, and nearly blushed at the compliment .

“Who would?” Adam asked curiously, mimicking Nigel and leaning back away from the table also, even placing his hands in the same way the Alpha did. He tried to imitate his facial expression also. The near blush wasn’t something he could do, and he wondered if Nigel liked being complimented like that or if it made him feel funny.

Nigel smiled when he noticed Adam copying his mannerisms. He had read about mirroring in people with Aspergers, and thus didn’t take it at all as mockery. His Little Star looked so cute like this, and he grinned playfully. “Men who are assholes and think I’m an asshole too. They’d never dare say it to my face though. I am pretty intimidating when I want to be. Of course angel, I never would with you.”

“I know you wouldn’t, Nigel. You like me, and I like you,” Adam said, grinning still. He sniffed the air, finding comfort and happiness in Nigel’s scent. There was also something that really made him feel… different; it was that the Alpha was so strong and intimidating, which meant he could protect him, but he wasn’t mean to Adam. “I’m ready to work on the model.”

“That sounds perfect. I’m going to have a quick smoke. Why don’t you get the pieces set up for us? We can work on it on the coffee table in the living room, darling.” Nigel rose and took the dishes from the table, giving them a quick rinse and putting them in the dishwasher. He dried off his hands on a dish towel and pulled his smokes from his pocket.

“Okay,” Adam finally called out, getting up. He went to his room, grabbed the model, and brought it out to the living room. Opening the box, he smiled, his fingers tapping eagerly on it. He set out the pieces and organized them in order of what they’d use first.


	5. Chapter 5

Nigel checked his phone out on the patio, puffing away. No updates from his men on Adam’s father. He was growing concerned, and sent a message demanding an update. Sighing, he smoked away and then resolved to make sure Adam didn’t worry about anything. The sweet boy deserved that much. Stubbing out the smoke, he walked back inside and into the living room, where he saw Adam kneeling by the coffee table. 

“Ahh, so let’s see how much of this I remember,” Nigel said as he joined him, sitting on the edge of the sofa.

“I’ve laid the pieces out in order. These are the ones we need to do first,” Adam explained, pointing to them. He picked up a sort of schematic he had sketched quickly, and showed Nigel. “See?”

Nigel looked at Adam’s drawing, impressed. Examining it closer, he could see the boy was remarkably talented and smart. He already knew that, but was pleased all the same. “Darling, this is great. You must hear this from your teachers all the time, but you’re really fucking gifted, you know?” He picked up a piece of the fuselage and found it on Adam’s schematic.

“Thank you,” Adam said, beaming. He blushed up to the tips of his elf-like ears and reached for the next piece, letting Nigel go first. He wanted to see what he knew.

Piece by piece the worked on the model and when they were halfway done, the little Omega smiled. “You’re doing really good. This is fun. A-are you having fun, Nigel?”

“Having the time of my life, angel. I haven’t done this in years, but you’re so good, you’ve brought it all back to me,” he grinned. Truth be told, if any of his men saw him, they’d likely be shocked...hell, Darko would probably shit himself laughing. But he found himself loving spending the time with Adam. It was more than just his gender, it was all of him.

“You wanna take a break? It’s getting late, darling.”

“Yes. I’d love to take a break,” Adam smiled. He crawled over to Nigel and climbed in his lap, yawning. It had been fun but a rest was great. “I’d like to watch television and kiss you more in bed. If that’s okay?”

Nigel knew he was going to have to jerk off again if they did that, but he was all for the sweet torture just to taste Adam’s mouth again. “That sounds fuckin perfect to me. We'll leave it right here and you can work on it more later. Why don’t you get into your pajamas, love? I just have to make another call and I’ll be in, yeah?” Nigel stood, pulled out a cigarette and his phone, and went out to the patio again.

“Okay,” Adam said, a tinge if excitement in his tone. He got up and padded into his room. A few minutes later he’d brushed his teeth, his hair, and was just in his little blue briefs and knee socks. The Omega climbed into Nigel’s bed, smelling of his pillow. He rolled almost onto his belly, one leg up and bent towards his side as he inhaled and found comfort there.

Nigel went to get undressed, and wash up for bed. He emerged a few minutes later, shirtless and in black boxers, and when he saw Adam in his bed, laying on his belly, he growled under his breath at the lovely sight. The sweetest, roundest little bottom peeked over the mountains of blankets, only his bare back and smooth legs visible. A mop of slightly messy, chocolate curls faced away from him, buried in his pillow.

Climbing up behind Adam on the bed, he lay his dark, veiny, olive hued hand on the delicate spine, down to his lower back. “Are you asleep, angel?” he asked, long legs swinging up to lay beside him.

“No,” Adam answered into the pillow, then opened his eyes to look at Nigel. He rolled onto his side and snuggled into the Alpha, moving his face closer to his, wanting those kisses very much. He liked them, and they made him feel really good. “I was smelling your pillow.”

Nigel pulled Adam into the crook of his arm, sliding it beneath his shoulders. Amber eyes focused on his soft pink lips, and he licked his own in anticipation of the same.

The Omega looked down at Nigel’s bed clothing, seeing he didn’t have much on, and it made him shudder. A good sort of response, and then he reached out to run his fingers through the chest hair there. “I like your body hair too.”

Nigel couldn’t hold back a gasp feeling the boy’s fingers on his bare chest. “You can touch me as much as you like. Anywhere you’re comfortable, darling.” He tipped Adam’s chin up and kissed softly to begin, gentle rubbing of lips against one another. “Hmm…”

Adam moaned his reply, his breath coming out hotter and in pants as he felt the silky pillows of Nigel’s lips pressed against his own. He rolled into the Alpha, one leg nestling between his big furry two, and kissed him again. The boy was curious, so he used the tip of his bubblegum pink tongue to trace the older man’s lip, his eyes lust blown.

Nigel trembled as he felt that tongue on his lips. Tilting his head, he wrapped his large hand around Adam’s head and answered with his own, slipping inside his mouth and licking his tongue with a swirl. Panting, he whispered against him. “Do you like that, angel?” he asked.

“Yes,” Adam answered softly, and started to grind against Nigel’s thigh. “Very much.”

The Omega’s nipples hardened and pressed against the Alpha’s furry body as he placed his little hand on his scruffy face. The boy dipped his head in and parted his lips more, licking back in the older man’s mouth a bit more eagerly.

Nigel could feel Adam’s small but no less hard cock right through his blue briefs, and his lithe body ground with an unsteady, uncertain rhythm. It was enough to send blood rushing south to fill his own to full hardness. Nigel moaned into Adam’s kisses, the soft, light scent of his still underdeveloped arousal an aphrodisiac to him. Large hand skated up his spine and back down to cup his soft rear end, kneading his cheeks and pulling him tighter. “You’re so fucking tempting, darling, you know that?”

“How am I tempting?” Adam asked with a shake of his head, and rested over Nigel’s face so that their noses were touching. The Little Omega’s body had shifted completely on top of his. Given their size difference, their bodies didn’t line up, so Adam’s cocklet pressed into the Alpha’s belly there, but he kept writhing slowly, instinctively. “What are you tempted to do? Do you mean sex?”

“Yeah, I do. I think maybe I should start showing you a few things about that,” Nigel answered, massaging Adam’s rear. “Are you curious?” Nigel was so pent up, even after jacking off as much as he did, that he was already leaking down his own thigh, pre come sticky and leaking from his slit.

“I am curious,” Adam answered, and buried his nose into Nigel’s neck. He kissed there, purring, and pressing into him again and again. The Omega could smell something stronger, a muskier scent that was mixing with his own sweet aroma. It was making him dizzy in a good way. “When are you going to show me?”

Those purrs and soft kisses were torturous to Nigel. He decided it was time to start training Adam, showing him how to be a good Omega. Gently, he pushed Adam to the side so he could push down his underwear. “Just move for a moment. I’ll show you now, yeah?” he said. The moment the elastic was loosened, his cock sprung free, heavy and full. It slapped against his hairy belly, the fur there soft and thick between his legs. “You can look and touch, and I’ll show you how I want to be touched, hmm?”

Adam did as he was told. It was easy to follow instructions. That didn’t require him to have to think or decide. Decisions were often hard. There was a sort of peace knowing Nigel would tell him what he liked. Especially since he wasn’t experienced but he could imagine that sex could be difficult, usually, since he had trouble knowing what people meant.

This was entirely different.

“Yes, Alpha.”

Once Nigel was ready, Adam got on his knees, beside Nigel’s hips. He looked at the Alpha’s large cock.The color was different, he wasn’t circumcised like Adam was, and there were more veins. Of course the sizing was far different than his own as well. The Omega reached out and wrapped his hand around the shaft, right under the sheathed head, and traced around it. “It’s soft, but hard,” he said, his face looking like he was truly studying the older man’s cock. He pulled the foreskin down, exposing the bulbous, slick head, and then looked at Nigel, awaiting instruction.

“Ohhhh...f-f-f-fuck,” Nigel moaned, his head falling back and eyes closing momentarily. He licked his lips and looked back down at Adam with a smile. “That’s really good already, angel. Wrap your hand around the middle just like that, and stroke up and down. Pulling the skin down and exposing the head like that feels really fucking good. It’s called ‘jerking off’. That slit at the tip is where seed is ejaculated. When I climax, it will shoot out. Since I’m an Alpha, I usually have a big load, but it depends on how often I’ve climaxed,” he explained, gasping a bit and biting his lip. He caressed Adam’s shoulders and nodded. “Once I climax, the knot inflates and if I’m having sex, I’ll lock inside your body. It keeps the seed trapped in your body so you can get pregnant, and make pups. It usually takes anywhere from ten minutes to an hour to deflate,” he said.

“Oh, okay,” Adam said, his eyes dilating of their own accord. He liked when Nigel moaned. It sounded good. It made him feel wet. Then he realized he  _ was _ . More than just a few drops but not a lot yet. Again with the stickiness. He’d need to shower again soon. Doing as he’d been told, he moved up and down, from the middle, and kept his eyes on the Alpha’s cock. He let them trail from tip to balls, wondering what it would feel like to be locked together. He wasn’t sure he’d like it. He wouldn’t be able to move. Then again, he liked pressure and weight, so if Nigel was pressing on him, it might be okay, or even soothing. “Do you want pups? I don’t know if I’d like them. They are loud.”

Nigel laughed then, rough and deep through his arousal, the stimulation from Adam’s sweet hands making his willpower wane. Still, he held back, well in control of himself - so far. “Maybe someday, darling, but that’s a long way off. There’s plenty to learn and do before you think about pups. Right now, let’s focus on the pleasure, yes? You have to be gentle, but hold my balls in your hand lightly, in your palm. It feels very very good to have someone play with them. You’ll see, darling.” he sniffed at the air, thickening as he detected the faintest scent of slick. It wouldn’t be enough to do much, but Nigel’s hand slid down, inside the little space briefs, and he kneading the soft flesh of Adam’s ass without the barrier of cloth between them. One long finger slid between his cheeks and collected the wetness. “Don’t worry angel, I won’t penetrate. Just feeling right now.”

Adam frowned when Nigel had laughed. He didn’t know why he was laughing. Was he laughing at him? But then he relaxed when the rest was said. His hand had just gotten on the Alpha’s balls when he felt the finger rub over his hole and he unintentionally tightened his grip then moved it. “I’m sorry,” he said, and moved away. The touch had felt good, but he hadn’t expected it. Now he was embarrassed. His breathing picked up and he started tapping his fingers nervously, hoping Nigel wasn’t mad, his breath coming faster as he rocked. 

Nigel was beyond pleased with Adam’s reaction, but caught off guard with the apology. He pulled him into his arms and held him tightly then. “No reason whatsofuckinever to apologize. That’s a sign of arousal, you opening up. It’s natural,” he said, stroking Adam’s cheek. Gods, what did he ever do to deserve this precious, pure Omega.

“But I...I squeezed your testicles too hard, didn’t I?” Adam asked, scared he had. He realized then, that his hole had opened a little for the Alpha, while his hand had tightened, but maybe it hadn’t been as hard as he’d thought. Leaning into the touch, he scented him. “You mean my, um, my bottom? I liked when you touched it.”

“Yes, gorgeous, your bottom. And no, you did perfect, just a gentle roll in your palm, yeah? Perfect, like that. Just like that. Eventually, when we mate, your bottom will open up even more for me, and I’ll put my cock inside you. I know that sounds scary but it will feel so so good, I promise you. I’d never hurt you, darling. Right now, your body is still too little, but you're growing,” he assured him.

“I believe you wouldn’t hurt me,” Adam proclaimed, and then put his hand back on Nigel’s cock, nearing again. He stroked a few times and with his other hand, rolled the Alpha’s balls, just as he’d been shown. “How long does it take for you to ejaculate like this? Where will you aim it? I don’t know if I’d like it on me.”

Nigel’s belly fluttered as he struggled to keep his composure, watching Adam concentrate so hard on pleasing him. The small, pale hands were so careful and the look on his face was killing him. “Oh god, darling. Just come up here and kiss me...keep stroking angel. I’m so fucking close already. It will only take a little more,” Nigel Begged, moving so Adam could crawl back up kiss him.

Adam didn’t mind how long it took. He liked doing it. He let go long enough to reposition himself with Nigel’s help, laying on his side but with his leg over and in between the Alpha’s. The young Omega licked into his mouth, letting him lead as he stroked again. His movements were a little clumsy at times, but he was making a rhythm, his own breath hitching. “Nigel…” he breathed out, grinding into his thigh.

Nigel took Adam’s curly head in both his hands and licked inside his mouth, teeth grazing against tongue as his own breathing stuttered. His heart pounded in his strong chest, and he marveled at the power such a young beauty possessed to make the far older Alpha gasp like this. “Perfect..oh fuck...I’m coming, oh fuck I’m coming,” he rasped. Hot seed pulsed up his shaft, between them, and his knot grew uselessly. He kissed Adam through it, feeding hungrily from his sweet mouth.

Adam felt Nigel’s cock thicken before he came and then there was hot, stickiness on him. It smelled good, but it didn’t feel too good. Not horrible, but he’d definitely want a shower. Right now he was too aroused to do anything but kiss the Alpha. “Oh, Nigel,” he purred, his body almost shaking. He kept stroking though, not sure when to stop.

Nigel rolled partially over onto Adam, not wanting to crush him, but pinning him down to press hot kisses over the delicate collarbone and up his neck. “You’re so fucking perfect my beautiful love,” he sighed, looking down at him and stroking his cheek.

Oh, that must have meant it was time to stop stroking. Adam made a mental note and smiled. “I don’t think I’m perfect but thank you,” he said, the come smearing between them. He liked the feel of Nigel on top of him, the weight was comforting, as was the touch, and he wanted to enjoy it. He really did, but still he squirmed. “Sticky. Nigel it’s sticky. I...I need a shower,” he whined.

The little creature wiggling was so pleasing to him, but he didn’t want him uncomfortable, and in truth cold, drying come wasn’t great for anyone. “Let’s shower together, angel. We can both clean up, good idea, yeah?” he said, and kissed his nose before he swung his legs out of bed. “Come, puiule,” he coaxed with a smile.

“I’m not sure what that last word means,” Adam said as he got up and stood next to Nigel. He pulled off his blue briefs and looked around for the dirty clothes basket. A shower with Nigel sounded really good. It would be their first one.

Nigel rubbed Adam’s shoulders and bent down to kiss the back of his neck. “It means ‘baby’ the way one would call a boyfriend or lover,” he breathed over his shoulder, and rubbed his lips over the area where his mating gland was developing. Gods, how he could hardly wait to sink his teeth in and claim this beauty permanently. He steered Adam towards the master bath, flicking on the lights. They were recessed, illuminating the room with a soft golden glow over the dark marble.

“So you  _ are _ my boyfriend then?” Adam asked, since it hadn’t been fully solidified before. His voice trembled when he spoke, feeling something there on his neck. That area had been itching lately, but when the Alpha did that, it felt...good. He held his soiled underwear in his hand as they went into the bathroom. “Where is the dirty clothes?”

“I am, angel, though I’m not a boy and far more than a friend,” he chuckled. He took the underwear and carried them to the hamper, tossing them inside. “Just here for dirty clothes, darling. Why don’t you turn on the shower?” he suggested.

“I know what a boyfriend is Nigel. I’m not Forrest Gump,” Adam said, then grinned. He was happy Nigel was his boyfriend. He leaned up and kissed him, standing on his tiptoes. With a nod, he turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature and when it was perfect, he got in.

Nigel laughed at the little Omega's joke. “Very clever, angel. You’re so fucking adorable, you know that?” He asked, coming up behind him and rubbing his soft, round bottom before stepping into the shower. 

“Yes, I know that you think I am,” Adam answered and smiled, then made a soft sound when Nigel pushed up against him like that. He leaned back against him, the warm water rinsing off the come. That was much better. “Have you heard anything about dad yet?”

Nigel soaped up his hands and began to wash Adam, enjoying the hot spray of the shower. “I only know right now my men are trying to find a judge that will be amenable to persuasion. I’m not the kind that takes no for an answer. They haven’t been successful yet, angel, but I’m working on it.” Better to be honest, and there was nothing to gain by giving the boy false hope. Nigel was very worried about the situation truth be told.

“Okay, Nigel,” Adam said, happy Nigel was honest. He trusted him. He liked being bathed by him too. The Omega turned around to face him, looking into his eyes for a second. “I hope he gets out but I would have to leave here and that would make me sad.”

Water and soap ran down Nigel’s furry torso; he towered over Adam, though he knew as soon as his heat set in, he’d grow taller, though as an Omega he’d likely always be soft and smaller. For now, he enjoyed the greater size difference as well as the hairlessness and baby soft skin. He could imagine rubbing the boy down in oils to keep his skin soft and make him feel more relaxed. “You are going to be my Omega, angel. You will live with me no matter what, eventually. Don’t worry, darling. I’m a very powerful man, and I will do all I can to get him released.”

“I will try not to worry,” Adam said with a nod, letting Nigel continue to bath him. He raised his arms so he could get under them, and smiled at the Alpha’s chest when he heard all he’d said. It was interesting how quickly things had changed, but Adam was adapting faster than he’d ever  thought possible. One thing was for sure, he could see that Nigel was powerful, and got what he wanted, most of the time. He couldn’t speak to everytime. “How long will it take before I can be your Omega, biologically? I’m ready now.”

Nigel turned the boy around and soaped up his back and that tempting little ass. “Well, when you reach your heat, which should be soon, that is when it’s biologically possible to be bound to another. The gland is right here, in your neck. I will bite you there, but it won’t hurt if you’re ready and hormones are doing their job. It’s something you’ll crave, something you’ll want and perhaps even beg for. Once I do, and I lick the wound, my hormones will mingle with yours, and then we are mated. For life,” he said. He didn’t want it to be frightening for him, and he knew in the moment it would be pleasurable. “And it will feel so fucking good, darling, I assure you.”

“Oh,” Adam answered softly, furrowing his brows in a contemplative way. Then he became distracted by the large, soapy hand on his bottom. His nipples hardened, which was becoming more and more familiar to him, though the water was splashing on them more now, and he was acutely aware of the sensation. He was always aware of sights, sounds, smells, and textures though, and that included pleasure especially. The Omega wasn’t scared. He was curious. Eager for what was to come, even if it was new, and he didn’t entirely understand all the ins and outs yet. Nigel coming into his life had been a really good thing, so far at least. “I don’t have many friends, but when we’re mated, will I be able to have friends come over after school. I have one friend now, but that’s it.”

Nigel mused for a moment on Adam’s question. It was a fair one. He couldn’t deny the boy friends, though he’d fucking find every last detail out about them before he let Adam continue to hang around them. But no need to tell him that. It was for his own protection. “Ah yeah? I may or may not be agreeable to that, darling. Who is this friend?”

“Um, his name is Vince,” Adam answered, his cheeks reddening. He liked Vince, but not in any way apart from friendship. The blush was from the way the question was asked, it stirred something in him. Nothing bad, just...something. “We study a lot together. He comes over after school sometimes, or he did. He doesn’t know since I’m not there. I don’t know if he knows I’m here, unless Harlan told him. Mom would have had to tell Harlan. It seems unlikely, but he’ll know when I go back to school.”

Nigel made a note to look into the kid. He would have to ask Robert if he knew who he was. Speaking of which, he really needed to fucking pin down this release and the situation with the judge. “Harlan? Who’s he?”

“Harlan is an Alpha like you. He’s dad’s age.. He’s from the United States but is here because he was in the army, and he liked it here, so he stayed. He says he can do what he damn well pleases, since he’s retired,” Adam quoted as he rinsed the soap off and picked up the shampoo. He wondered if he should be bathing Nigel too. “Dad says he’s one of his only straight friends. Whatever that means. Harlan tells me I’m like one of his own. Like a son. I told him that was silly, and that I already have a father.”

Well that sounded better. He’d still do background on the man, but he was relieved to know he wasn’t a threat. Nigel began massaging the shampoo on Adam’s head, working it in circles with strong fingertips. “Ah, I see. Well that’s good, darling. I’m going to call my men before bed tonight and get an update,” he said. He rinsed the soap from the little Omega’s head, running his hands through thick curls.

“Thank you,” Adam said, closing his eyes as the shampoo was rinsed from his hair. He liked the feel of Nigel’s hands in his hair, but he liked being touched by him in general. Once it was out, he handed the Alpha the conditioner, since it seemed to go with the theme that he was taking care of all of that for him. “Do you want me to bathe you next?”

Nigel grinned at the invitation. “I think I’d enjoy that very much, gorgeous,” he said. He took the conditioner and squeezed it into his palm, in turn rubbing it over Adam’s scalp. “Let’s rinse you off and you can start hmm?”

“Okay,” Adam agreed, getting the conditioner out of his hair. He was glad he could help. So once it was all out, he turned back around to face him. “What do you normally start with?”

“My chest and underarms, and work my way down,” he answered, bending his knees so Adam could reach. He took Adam’s soapy hand in his and guided over the furry, thick muscle of his pectorals, over old scars of thickened skin. He watched the boy’s face carefully, those impossibly blue curious eyes as they trailed over his nudity. “You got it, that’s it. Try yourself,” he said, releasing Adam’s hand and holding his arms at his sides.

Adam did as told, his hands carefully roving over each part of Nigel’s body. He was trying to learn him. Learn how to be a good Omega, though he knew he was different. That his dad had taken extra care of him but tried to help him overcome whatever it was that wasn’t ‘normal’. What if he couldn’t. What if he would always see things in his unique way? Would Nigel tire of him. None of this showed on his face. “Is that okay?”

Nigel made a low purring sound in his chest. “It’s perfect, angel, perfect. Don’t be afraid to touch anywhere you like, yeah?” he encouraged him. Adam was turning out to be a very quick learner, but he knew he would be.

“Okay,” Adam said, purring back softly. He was doing that more now days. He ran his soapy hand around Nigel’s nipples, to his belly, then to the dip of his hips. Curiously, he ran it over his cock, his balls, and the area where he’d seen the knot before. The next step was between his cheeks. He was learning quite quickly.

Those soft little hands were fucking incredible, and he reached out to steady himself on slender shoulders. “You’re doing a fucking fantastic job, angel.”

“Thank you, Nigel.” Finally, he worked on the Alpha’s hair, once Nigel stooped for him, and then rinsed it all out. To end their shower, he kissed him. “Anything else? Or is that good?”

“Perfect. Now we’re all clean again, so let’s get in our nice warm bed, yeah?” he replied. Taking two fluffy towels from the heated towel warmer, h wrapped Adam in one first before drying himself off and stepping out of the shower. Extending his hand, he took Adam’s and led him to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam and Nigel grew closer in the months that followed. They didn’t go beyond what they’d done already, but a different kind of bond was forming, one deeper than just simple biological ties.

Adam’s father was sentenced for seven years in prison and due to a change of judge, Nigel wasn’t able to get him out, not this time. But the little Omega soon adjusted. He got to visit his father every other weekend, though Robert had no idea yet of the budding romantic relationship between Nigel and himself. 

Soon, they fell into a routine. It worked just fine. Today, Adam came home with a permission slip. 

“Nigel? I need you to sign this. You can sign it, and let me go camping, or you can sign up to be one of the guardians who help look after us all,” he said, hanging it over. 

Nigel examined the document with furrowed brows. “That’s a good idea, darling. I think I can keep a bunch of kids in order, and I’d rather be there with you anyway. I’ll call the teacher and confirm...they won’t say no to me.” 

“All you have to do is sign up,” Adam said, pointing at the paper, but he was fine with Nigel calling the teacher. “We’re going to watch a meteor shower too. Vince is going to be there. He hasn’t come over yet, I know, but you’ll get to meet him finally.” 

Nigel had looked the boy up long ago, and was satisfied that he and his family were harmless. “Yeah? I’ve never seen a meteor shower...that sounds good.” He made a mental note to pick up a portable telescope and surprise the boy with it on their trip. 

“It’ll be fun, Nigel. I hope anyway,” Adam said, smiling up at his Alpha to be. He’d noticed, in the past few months, that he’d started producing more slick. His chest had filled a little, his body curving slightly. Thanks for some research, and asking Nigel, the Omega understood that he was nearing heat. Which made sense, since just a month ago, he turned thirteen. 

***

The eve of the camping trip came around, and Nigel helped Adam pack for it. The teacher was grateful for his help - not that she had a choice in the matter - and off they went. Not by bus, but by Nigel’s car, at his insistence. When they arrived, they were the first ones there, and so they got their own tent set up. Each child was to bring their own if they had a guardian, otherwise, they were paired up with a teacher, and a second student. 

The Omega was glad he and Nigel had their own tent, and that the Alpha made sure to set it up in a more secluded area. Hopefully he would be able to sleep. It was a new environment, and without the comforts of what he knew to be home, but it was mandatory, and Adam also was looking forward to the meteor shower.

“Thank you for coming with me, Nigel.”

Nigel was by no means the “camping” or outdoorsy sort, truth was he preferred being in his club with a cigarette in one hand and whiskey in the other. But for his Little Star, he’s make any exception, and spending time with the boy was enough for him. The last few months especially, his angel had been growing taller, fuller, more muscular with the sweetest curves to his body. His boyishly innocent face was as beautiful as ever, and Nigel knew it wouldn’t be long until he reached his first heat. 

“Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else than with you, love,” he smiled. 

Adam beamed. He cast his eyes to the sky, the sun still high, and looked at the clouds. “It’ll be clear tonight. It will be perfect for seeing the shower,” he said, standing next to Nigel. 

“Very good, angel. I’m looking forward to that.”

That’s about the time that Vince and his mother arrived. Adam looked over, watching them walk up. “Vince is here. I want you to meet him.”

Nigel nodded and walked over with Adam, one hand on the small of his back as they did, to a boy about Adam’s age and a woman. The dark haired, beautiful woman was an Alpha, which was rare; she smiled and walked off to set up the tent. Vince was Adam’s age, a bit more lean, shorter, with dark brown short hair, piercing blue lips, and full lips. Beautiful, and Omegan. He’d just had his first heat. 

Adam waved at his friend’s mother as she left and smiled at Vince. “Hello, Vince. This is Nigel. Nigel this is Vince. My friend.”

The Omega looked at Nigel though long lashes, and smiled, holding out his hand. He sniffed the air. “Hi, Mr. Nigel.” 

Nigel took his hand and shook it gently, the aroma of the boy quite heavy in the air, to his nose, anyway. He was an incredibly gorgeous boy, and he released his hand, placing it back on Adam’s shoulders. “Good to meet you, Vince. You can just call me Nigel...no need to be so formal,” he said, a shark toothed grin on his tanned face. 

Adam looked at Nigel’s expression and then Vince’s, trying to see what they might be thinking or feeling. It seemed positive. 

Vince licked his lips, exposing his unmarred mating gland to the older Alpha instinctively. He liked how he smelled, but the boy’s hormones were rampant. “It’s nice to meet you, Nigel. Very nice.”

Nigel held back the growl that bubbled up in his throat at the scent, and the boy’s flirting - whether he was aware of it or not, the Alpha was keenly aware. “Well, if you boys want to hang out together, double check the tent, I am going to have a smoke in the parking lot and make a few calls, yeah?” he suggested. Fresh air was what he needed, and it looked like Vince had some energy to let off, from the hormones swirling around him.

Adam nodded. He was nearly sure the tent was fine since Nigel has helped him set it up just a bit ago but he wanted to show it to Vince. “Okay Nigel,” he said, and when Vince couldn’t stop staring Adam wrinkled his nose. “Vince. Are you coming?”

“Yeah, I’m coming,” Vince said softly, giving the Alpha one more look before they walked off. 

Nigel walked out to the lot, exhaling heavily; the signals Adam’s friend had been sending him had already made his pants tighten. It wasn’t uncommon for unmated Alphas to have many lovers, but Adam was not a typical Omega. Nigel didn’t think Adam was particularly fond of sharing, and he couldn’t blame him. He’d be damned if any other Alphas even looked at him.

Lighting up a smoke, he checked his phone. A few missed calls, he stopped and returned them as he paced the concrete. Luckily Darko had things well in hand, having known Nigel would be away on this trip, but he couldn’t help checking anyway. He was, after all, a bit of a “control freak”, as Darko would say. 

Adam was relaxing inside the tent alone. Vince had seen it, then his mother had called him over to help her. He wondered why Nigel and Vince seemed different. Something like jealousy coursed through him then, a burgeoning heat. Frowning, he curled up into a little ball on top of his sleeping bag, waiting for his promised Alpha to return. 

***

Nigel came back after his calls, and found their tent again. He unzipped the entry and crawled inside, where Adam was curled up on his side. “You doing ok, darling?” he asked, sitting next to him and rubbing his cheek affectionately. 

Adam looked up at Nigel, and shook his head. “I don’t like how Vince looked at you. It seemed sexual. I might be wrong, I sometimes am, but I think maybe you like him too.” 

The little Omega heard himself whine at that. It was frustrating. “Vince is an Omega too, and he’s developing faster than me. He’s not weird like me either.” 

The Alpha gathered Adam into his lap then, pulling him close to his chest. Nuzzling his ear, those adorable ears that stuck out so cutely from his dark curls, Nigel whispered gently. “I’m not interested in him, angel. Your friend has had his heat and was responding to my scent. We were attracted only due to biology. If you were at your heat and another Alpha came round, you’d experience the same thing. Fucking thankfully, my love for you overrides any damn biology. I’m yours and you are mine. Does that help, my Little Star?”

“Yes,” Adam nodded, feeling his body respond to Nigel’s. His hole twitched, and he was still warm, even with the jealousy gone. Maybe he needed some air. It was growing colder, Christmas would come soon, their first Christmas. Which was exciting too. But he did feel better, as far as his worry. The Omega kissed Nigel softly, comfortable with doing that all on his own, since they’d spent all these months together, and smiled, purring, and clinging more to him than usual. “I understand. You said your love overrides your biology. Do you love me, Nigel?”

Nigel cradled the boy, holding his head in place, and leaned down to kiss him deeply, tongue sliding over Adam’s. “I love you very, very much. I’m sure it can’t be the first time I’ve told you,” he said, scenting the slick in the air.

“It is the first time you’ve told me, but you call me love a lot and you’ve said you like me,” Adam said, his memory a steel trap for most things. He was happy that Nigel loved him. He, himself, was still learning the concept, but he smiled. “I love you too, Alpha,” he said softly, then kissed him again. “We have to go eat and look for the meteor soon. I feel sticky…” 

Nigel turned towards Adam, slipping his hands beneath the sweet little rear, and nose into his neck, rubbing his full lips over Adam’s pale, soft skin. “We do, that’s true. Hmm, what should we do about how sticky you are, darling, hmm?”

“I don’t know,” Adam said honestly, but the words were spoken on a hitch of breath and a shiver. They would be coming to the tent soon to let them know that it was time to gather, but it felt so good like that, with Nigel’s hands and lips on his skin. His scent was much headier, more so than ever before, and the little Omega clutched to the big Alpha. “Nigel…”

“Hmmmm...yes puiule? What is it?” Nigel teased, his hands inside the bottoms of Adam’s trousers now, pulling his cheeks apart as wandering fingers dipped close enough to contact some of the slick. 

“Oh…” Adam gasped softly, wrapping his arms tighter around Nigel’s neck. He leaned in and scented, purring, his hole twitching. It felt so good, and his body heated up more, nearly reaching a fevered sweetness. “Alpha…”

Nigel let out a low growl and felt himself thickening. He could detect the boy’s heat was indeed beginning; the scent swirled around them both heavy and sweet in the air. He moved large hand back up Adam’s neck, tangling thick fingers in his soft curls, and pulled his head back to kiss down his neck. “Mmmm, darling, you’re so tempting…”

“I am?” Adam asked, his heart thudding like a drum in his chest, which was heaving up and down. The scent of Nigel was driving him crazy, and he’d never understood that expression until now. The little Omega canted his head to the side, exposing his fully formed scent gland, slick gathering between his rounded cheeks. 

The boy felt a tug in his groin, an ache deep inside and was about to tell Nigel as much when a voice rang out across the field. 

“Everyone gather round! We start in five minutes.”

“Fuck,” Nigel huffed out. He ground a palm against his groin in frustration. “Guess we have to fucking put this off until later, darling, though fuck if I want to,” he said. 

“But,” Adam started to protest with a whine but his heat wasn’t at its peak yet so logic took over. He nodded, nuzzling Nigel. He uncurled himself and then got up, going over to use some wipes to clean himself. “Okay. We do need to see the meteor shower.”

Nigel shifted his jaw in frustration and tried to control himself. There was a heaviness in his groin that made him swear under his breath in Romanian. “Yes, we do, angel. But mark my words, we’re going to pick up where we left off later, yeah?” he said with a dark smirk. He rubbed Adam’s shoulders and slapped his butt playfully. 

Adam smiled, licking his kittenish mouth, and nodded, looking at Nigel’s smirk. “Kay,” he said, leaving the ‘O’ off, then unzipped the tent, getting out and smoothing down his top. He waited for the Alpha. 

Nigel followed, straightening his shirt and trousers, and running his hand through dark blond strands of hair. He walked with Adam to the area where everyone had gathered, near the camp counselors. When they approached, a brunette woman walked over, clearly American.

“Alana Bloom,” she said with a smile, giving a sniff of analysis. The Alphan female offered her hand to Nigel. “I’m one of Adam’s teachers. He’s very smart.”

She gave Adam’s hair a tossle after shaking hands with Nigel. “We’re going to all eat first, then watch the shower. Did you have any questions about Adam’s performance?”

Nigel’s eyes traveled to the woman ruffling Adam’s hair, though he knew she was just a teacher, her biology put him in a possessive mood. “Nigel Zugravescu, his guardian and Alpha. He’s the smartest and best student you have, so I have no doubts about his impressive performance,” he replied, sniffing and wrapping his arm around the boy protectively. 

Alana looked at the two, and raised a speculative, concerned brow. Adam was young, and close to his heat, from what she could tell. Nigel looked rugged, albeit handsome. “Yes, that he is,” she smiled. “Adam, would you mind if I speak with Nigel for a moment? Would that be okay with you? I know Vince was looking for you.” 

“Okay,” Adam nodded, blushing from all the compliments. His belly was aching too, cramps, and he knew from research that walking might help a little. But still, he turned to Nigel. “Is that okay, Nigel?”

Nigel narrowed his eyes at the woman, but nodded. “Yeah, go find Vince, darling, and get your food. I’ll be along in a minute,” he said, kissing Adam’s forehead and squeezing his arm.

Adam smiled brightly, then walked off towards Vince. Alana looked at Nigel. “I understand that it is not entirely rare for a man your age to take a much younger mate, Mr. Zugravescu, but he is on the spectrum. Does his father approve of your courtship?” she asked, crossing her arms. 

Nigel pulled back his shoulders and straightened, his broad chest puffed out as he towered over the woman and narrowed his sharp gaze. “I don’t really see how it’s your fucking business, Miss Bloom,” he said in a low voice. “Robert is one of my employees and certainly does know that I am a fucking extremely desirable choice for his son. I am well aware of Adam’s medical history and it in no way makes him anything but very fucking smart and special, in my opinion. You’d be wise not to look down on him for it, either,” he concluded with a warning tone. 

“I do not look down on him, firstly,” Alana said, calm but firm. She puffed her own chest up slightly on an exhale. “Threats to me will not get you anywhere. I am looking out for Adam. You will be wise not to get on bad side. One phone call and he will be removed from your care. I won’t call, not at present, but I’ll be watching you.”

Alana turned around and started to head over to the other students. 

Nigel glared at her, but swallowed cooly, simply shifting his jaw and staring a hole in her back as she walked away. Surely she must not be aware of who he was or how powerful he was. He could have her existence erased without breaking a sweat. How fucking dare she threaten him? He may need to pay her a visit, but for now he just wanted to find his Adam. 

Walking over to a gathering of boys, he didn’t see Vince or Adam, but finally he spotted them finishing getting settled at the picnic benches. Adam sniffed and looked up right away, as did Vince. 

“Nigel. I got you a hamburger and a hot dog,” Adam said, picking at his burger. Vince went back to eating. “I hope you like it.”

Nigel leaned down and touched Adam’s cheek, kissing his downy soft head. “You know exactly what I like. Thank you, angel,” he said, sitting on the other side of Adam and taking his plate. He could really fucking go for a beer after that but with the teacher, but instead he cracked open the coke Adam had brought him, and began to eat. 

“There weren’t any other options, only these two. I hoped you’d like one. I’ve seen you eat both, but people make them differently,” Adam said with a nod and a smile. He took a big bite of his own, his cheeks puffing out. He was craving protein and iron. Another response of his heat. 

Nigel’s full lips wrapped around the hot dog and he bit into it with a hum. “It’s good,” he admitted. He only had eyes for his angel, but he had to admit the boy’s friend was very attractive. 

Adam watched, unaware that Vince was watching his Alpha to be. The more experienced, but still young Omega could smell Nigel stronger. Was he going into a rut? Was Adam going into heat? He grinned, licked his lips, and emitted a pheromone to Nigel, signalling he wanted to mate. It wasn’t intentional, he didn’t want to betray his friend, but his body was responding. 

It caused Adam to bristle. It was strange. He didn’t know why he was feeling angry, but glared at Vince then realized he was looking at Nigel. “I want to eat alone with Nigel. Please go away for right now.” 

Nigel very clearly detected the energy shift in Vince, and he looked at the boy, meeting his eyes and finding an entirely too seductive look in them. When Adam abruptly interrupted, Nigel looked away and blushed, agreeing with him. “You should go, Vince,” he said in a low voice. 

“Um, sure,” Vince said. His feelings were hurt, but he understood somehow. He didn’t want to fight with his friend. Omegas, even young ones, would often fight for a purebred Alpha such a Nigel. “Sorry.”

Adam took a breath to calm himself. “Thank you, Nigel. I - I didn’t want him staring at you. I think he wants you to be his mate.”

“It’s just biological, angel, and I only have eyes for you. If another Alpha were here that was nearing a rut, he would do the same with you. However, I’d have to kill him,” he chuckled, feeling more himself without the other boy’s pheromones clouding him. He slid closer to Adam, a large hand resting on the small of his back, and he dipped his chin to whisper in his ear. “I think you are very close to heat, darling. I can smell it, hmm?” 

“Y-Yes,” Adam nodded, finishing his food. He wiggled, the bench moving slightly, and felt his stomach tighten. It was dark now. The shower would be soon. The Omega just hoped he’d be able to hold off until then. “I can smell you more too. I like it, Alpha…”

Nigel inhaled deeply, licking his lips, and kissed beneath the curve of Adam’s ear. “I’m glad you like it, darling. You smell so fucking irresistible to me…” he exhaled, his arm around the little Omega. All he could think of was that moment he could claim him as his and his alone.

“Thank you,” Adam purred, and then pushed his plate away from himself. He felt a longing starting to burn in his core. “We should go watch the shower, then I want to go to bed.” 

The Omega looked into Nigel’s eyes, his own dilated. This was all so new, but he was becoming more and more away of what he needed. “With you.”

“Fuck,” Nigel whispered under his breath. “We will, gorgeous. This meteor shower can’t happen fast enough for me, hmm?” he ran thick fingers through the hair at the base of Adam’s neck and up the back of his head and pulled lightly, a teasing promise of the raw passion he felt roiling in his belly for the brunet. 

There was only one thing that could pull Adam from the allure of the vast and glorious universe. And that was Nigel. Not only was his biology tugging at him, but he had developed real feelings for the Alpha. He loved him. He wanted him. “Oh. Well it happens in twenty-three minutes, Nigel,” he said, stoically, but he felt nothing but pure lust inside. 

Nigel didn’t know how he’d survive that long. He sat beside Adam, and had to spread his legs to accommodate the thickening Alphan cock straining against his jeans. He held his plate over it, but that did little to conceal what he had there. “Maybe it will come sooner than that, yeah?” He asked, looking up at the sky and hoping this fucking thing would just be over with already. He dug the heel of his palm into his crotch impatiently.

“I don't think that will happen,” Adam said, whining a little, he took the last sip of his soda, and then stood up. “We have to go over to the telescopes.” 

The little Omega could smell Nigel’s arousal, then he looked at the plate over his erection. “Um, do you want me to go alone since your penis is hard?” 

Nigel blushed - actually blushed - and got up awkwardly. “I’ll come with you, darling. You don’t have to go alone. It’s dark anyway, hmm? Go find us a spot, I’m right behind you,” he murmured. 

“Oh, okay,” Adam nodded and sighed when his belly cramped. He felt a bead of slick but took a breath and padded off to where the group was. Vince whispered an apology, and they all chatted, marveling at the meteor shower once it finally began. 

Adam and Nigel never lost sight of one another. The little Omega knew his Alpha to be was always watching. Or most of the time. He felt safe, knowing he was protected. That he had a mate in awaiting. Especially since he never thought he’d find anyone who would understand or tolerate him. 

It took an hour before the group cleared out. Adam told everyone that he was going to bed early, as per his routine and of course they didn’t see anything usual with that. Save for Alana. But she kept her distance. For now. She certainly didn’t think they’d mate here. 

Adam gave Nigel a look and then walked over to him. “I would like to go to bed now, Nigel,” he said, gripping onto his arm. Another cramp, and flood of slick had the Omega quietly mewling, “Please, Alpha.” 

Nigel barely restrained himself from picking the boy up and carrying him bridal style to his tent. That would draw more attention than he wanted, so he simply grabbed Adam’s little hand and squeezed it. “Let’s go now, then, darling.”

He unzipped the tent, glad they’d selected an area somewhat isolated from the rest of the campers, and he nudged the boy to go in first. Once he’d stepped in, Nigel was right behind him, zipping it closed again. Placing a hand on the small of his back, the Romanian lifted the bottom of Adam’s shirt. “Let’s get you out of these, puiule, yeah?” 

Adam could smell Nigel’s scent changing and in that very moment, it was stronger, and his hole twitched and gaped a little, slick dribbling. His nipples were hard, puffy, and his eyes were dilated. He felt a great need in his body, an ache in his passage way that made him nearly double over. “Yes, Nigel, okay,” he said, with some urgency, curling and uncurling his fingers. He was trying not to panic but being his first heat it was an overwhelming and new sensation. The Omega whined, his logical mind fading away as he shivered and panted. “Hurry, Alpha, I need you. I need you now.”

Nigel’s hunger grew more fevered as he scented Adam, the thick, rich sweetness of his youthful arousal heavy in the air, and he groaned as he felt himself harden and grow. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head and shucked off his shoes, jeans and boxers, and then helped Adam out of his own. It was a flurry of frantic undressing punctuated by panting, and by the time Nigel had peeled Adam out of his little blue space briefs, he was nearly desperate. The glassy look in Adam’s big blue eyes fed his lust, and he wanted to taste every inch of creamy, soft white skin. Right now wasn't the time for languid love making though; he had to be gentle, but he knew what Adam needed. He needed his knot. “Lay down darling. Lay on your side,” he whispered. 

Adam was whining little by little, the sound growing more and more, but he did as bidden. He laid on his side. He’d researched a little, and saw that presenting was standard practice. That was usually done by an Omega being on all fours, or on their back. He’d not anticipated the side. So he hitched one leg up towards his chest, showing off that way. Logically, it was all silly, but biologically, he was ready, and he wanted and needed the Alpha; that was all that mattered. His pink, unused hole glistened with slick, no hair in sight, all ripe and ready to be taken. All for Nigel and Nigel alone. “Alpha... “ 

Nigel crawled up the sleeping bag, over Adam, eyes and hands roaming each inch of skin, the curve of the ripe ass before him. When he saw long, inky black lashes blinking up over blue eyes, dark with need, his desire overtook him. He ran his palm up the back of Adam’s thigh and spread him open further, bracing him against his thicker, darker, hairy legs. Rutting the heavy head of his cock over Adam’s twitching, perfect pink pucker, he leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Are you ready for me, darling?” he asked, and even as he did, fresh, hot drops of slick coated his cockhead.

A small part of Adam, the sliver of logic that still existed through the fog was nervous. Just faintly so. But the desire and lust he felt was far overpowering anything else. When Nigel touched him, he purred, then moaned when he felt the husky voice in his ear. “Yes. I think so. I want you to have sex with me. Please. Oh please.” 

Nigel leaned on his elbow and guided his cock inside Adam then, and the rush of hormones that flooded him made him gasp. He was sucked in immediately, like a hot, silky glove he was gripped by the little Omega’s body inch by inch and it truly took his breath away. “Oh fuck...you’re so tight,” he rasped. Adam was so much smaller than he was, it was a matter of physics and as Nigel sank in further, he felt he’d never be able to get all the way inside him. “Too much?” he asked, pausing, not quite to the hilt yet.

As an Omega in heat, Adam’s body was made to take an Alpha, but given his age, and the fact that it was his first heat, there was a little pain. But there was also relief; so many sensations. Adam could only focus on one. So he caught his breath and tried to relax. It almost didn’t occur to him to answer Nigel. But he finally came around to realizing he’d been asked something. “No. I...please move again.”

He pulled out, so slowly it almost hurt, and plunged in deeper. A few more shallow thrusts and he rolled his hips, now flush with Adam, seated completely, buried in the boy. “Yes, gods angel….you move me, I move inside you,” he said, pulling out again only to rock forward sharply. 

Adam wanted to ask Nigel how he moved him but then he felt another thrust and was lost. It wasn’t hurting now. It felt so good. The Alpha’s thick cock head was pressing in all the right spots and it just seemed perfect. He started to moan, not thinking that he should keep his volume down. “Alpha. Oh yes-“

Calloused thumbs gripped creamy smooth hips hard; Nigel wanted to be gentle, but Adam just felt so exquisite, wet and warm with the perfect amount of resistance clenching around him and massaging his length. He rolled slightly, pulling Adam up onto his knees, and draped his body over the smaller one beneath him. Now with Adam in all fours, he began to fuck into him harder, sweat slicked skin slapping against skin. “Adam, Adam...darling…”

“Nigel, Alpha,” Adam moaned in return, a fog over taking his otherwise logical mind. The pain was gone. All that was left was pure pleasure. This felt great. Like nothing else the thirteen year old had experienced before; even the weight of the older man over him was bliss. The Omega wasn’t even aware of the sounds coming out of him. It just felt good. There wasn’t anything to think about now. Just this. Them. What a miracle. Heat was building in his core, slick gushing, and before he knew it he was coming. Clear fluid dripped out of his cocklet and from his hole, which twitched. “Oh, Oh, Oh!!”

The Omega’s orgasm throbbed around Nigel’s thick shaft, and he felt himself come in a thunder of pleasure, shooting seed deep inside as his knot swelled. As it overtook him, he dragged his teeth down Adam’s slender, vulnerable neck and bit down hard, drawing blood as he claimed him and pierced the boy’s mating gland. The sweet nectar of blood flooded his tongue as he held tightly to him, arms wrapped around the small body, and he lapped over the wound to soothe it. “My Adam, iubitul, my darling, oh Adam,” he panted.

The knot, the bite, so many things at once and while Adam had known it was going to happen, he wasn’t prepared for the jolt of it all. They both hurt at first, but only for a second, and then it felt wonderful. His whole body went limp, and he purred long and happily. The bond was actually palpable. It was something he could feel. Tangible. That hadn’t been expected at all. “Nigel, my Nigel. My Alpha,” he managed to get out, locked there with him and that was also great. He wondered if he’d get pregnant and in this moment he hoped so. 

Sweat cooled their bodies as they lay entwined, and Nigel tugged the loose flap of the sleeping bag over them. He’d zipped two together expressly so they could sleep with one another. Stroking damp curls, Nigel rolled them to their sides and enveloped Adam with his arms and body. “Te iubesc, my beauty. It means I love you in Romanian,” he murmured softly. 

“I love you too,” Adam murmured, his belly full of Nigel’s seed as they laid locked together. It was so comforting, and perfect. The little Omega was sleepy, and he didn’t know it, but there would be at least three more days of continual mating. “Wow, that was good.”

A moment later and Adam was fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Nigel knew with the boy’s heat fully upon him, there was no way he’d be able to go to school. So protective was he, that as soon as his knot deflated, he began quietly packing up their tent, and gathered the sleeping little Omega in his arms to take him home. He had one of his men shop for food and supplies that would last several days, and the man had everything there waiting for them by the time Nigel arrived home. He carefully carried him inside and up to the couch, and fitted his master bed with waterproof sheets and towels to absorb the sweat and slick. 

Once it was ready, he carried Adam in, undressed him, and settled in beside him. Adam woke up in the early morning hours, having expected to be in the tent. He blinked when he realized they were back home. The little Omega was about to wake Nigel to ask when the rolling pull happened. He peeled off his sweaty clothes and crawled onto his back, lifting his legs. 

“Nigel...Nigel...Nigel! I need you…” Adam whined, nearly sobbing out the words that somewhere in the back of his mind seemed so foreign to himself. 

“I’m here, angel, I’m here,” he said soothingly. Nigel was quickly upon him, the scent of arousal thick in the air. His own body responded quickly, and he stroked himself, kneeling between Adam’s spread thighs. Lifting one slim leg over his shoulder, he positioned his cock over Adam’s dripping wet entrance, driving in with one thrust. He knew what he needed was to be filled, full with his Alpha’s body. Leaning down, he peppered kisses over his neck, the delicate line of his collarbone, and up to cherry red lips. 

It was the first time they’d mated face to face, but the second time they’d mated. Adam kissed Nigel back hungrily and raked his nails down the Romanian’s back. “Oh… mm. Harder,” he insisted, his hole swallowing his cock, pulsing around the thick Alphan shaft. Slick coated Nigel’s length, their scents mingling in the room as the boy moaned louder. His cheeks flushed, ears wiggled, and pearly teeth clacked against the older man’s as he all but demanded more. 

Nigel snapped his hips, driving into the small Omega deeper and deeper with every thrust. Looking into hooded blue eyes, pupils wide with ecstasy, he felt himself being pulled in and drowning. He never imagined he would love anyone like this, and all-consuming, wild love that burned within him like an inferno. “My beauty, fucking gods, you were made for me,” he rasped, his voice deeper and accent heavier.

Adam pressed his head back into the pillow, damp curls scattering with it as his long, now claimed next was exposed. His breathing increased, soft, ragged bursts of breath conveyed his ecstasy, his sheer satisfaction with the quickened pace. “Yes,” he was able to get out, eyes opening, locking keenly onto Nigel’s as their bodies joined and melded together. It was sweat, love, passion, sounds of skin slapping, a beautiful melody they were making together. “Yes, Nigel!” 

Nigel held Adam’s head in both hands, staring into his eyes utterly lost to the passion he held for him. He slowed his rhythm to make it last, dragging his cock almost all the way out and back in. Gradually he built up speed again until he was close to bursting. “Iubitul, I’m gonna come inside you, yeah? You want my come, darling?” he asked.

“I want that yes. I want to be full of your pups,” Adam murmured in a heat-filled haze. It was biological mostly, he wasn’t ready for pups, but having a heat meant he could theoretically have them now. Which is exactly what his body was wanting. The Omega purred and moaned, lost to himself, but blessedly, blissfully so. “I’m close to orgasming too. Please, please.”

Nigel’s heart pounded with want when he heard those words. Though he knew in the back of his mind that Adam was too young to handle pregnancy right now, his body only knew how urgently he needed to breed him. “Oh gorgeous yeah, I will fill you up and watch you blossom so fucking beautifully with our pups, angel. Fuck…” he moaned. With a roar he came, spilling into Adam and doing just what he’d promised, his come filling the boy’s body as they were sealed together. He rolled to his side in exhaustion, as gently as he could while they were still connected, and reached between them to stroke Adam’s sweet little cocklet, hard and leaking. “Come with my knot inside you darling, come for me,” he urged, jerking him faster. 

The knot, Nigel’s seed, then the hand on his cocklet was all it took. Adam’s back arched and he came. Hard and violently, his body thrashing, hold clamping down, unconsciously trying to milk another bout of come from his mate. “Nigel! Oh Nigel!” 

Adam panted, digging his nails into the Alpha’s muscular arms. 

“That’s a good boy, yes gorgeous,” Nigel whispered. He rubbed his lips along the scar he’d made on Adam’s neck; it was already healing, but he loved to feel it there- his mark, his claim. “Perfect...you’re perfect, darling…”

Adam didn’t think he was perfect, but he liked that Nigel thought that. It felt good. What he didn’t know was that his Omegan side was preening under the praise of his Alphan mate. The boy purred and wrapped his limbs around the older man, his passage hugging his knot. He hadn’t milked that second orgasm from him like he’d hoped, but they had two more days of this, so it was okay. “I love you, Nigel.”

“I adore you, I love you with all my fuckin heart, Adam, you and you alone. I’m yours, baby,” he whispered into his ear, holding him tightly. The bedroom was thick with the scent of their pheromones, and it was a very good thing he’d relocated his little angel back to the safety of his home, and away from the prying eyes and noses of the others. Especially that meddling Miss Bloom.

“You are mine, yes,” Adam said with a cute little confident nod. It meant a lot to him, everything Nigel had said but he had so much in his heat as they laid locked together. Still, he smiled, blinking slowly. His belly rumbled though, and he really wanted to wash up. He was entirely off his routine in all ways due to his heat. “I’m hungry. Did you call my school to tell them I was home? I need a shower.”

“I did, darling. They know you’re out of school for the week, and your friend Vince is bringing your homework and notes by and leaving them with the doorman so we can work on it when you feel up to it, yeah?” 

His knot was starting to deflate enough for him to roll away, and he kissed Adam’s shoulders. “Why don’t you shower, and I’ll go make you some mac and cheese?” 

Adam still felt the tug of Nigel’s knot as it slipped out, even partly deflated as it was, and he frowned. But the notion of a shower sounded good. As did food. “Okay,” he said, and got up. He felt sad for some reason. He couldn’t get explain it. Maybe it was from being in heat and having to be away from his mate to shower. It was silly. Illogical. But being the Omega’s first heat, he felt all out of sorts. All those emotions were overwhelming. 

Walking into the bathroom, Adam closed the door harder than he meant to, and started the shower. He got in and started to cry against the wall. He hated it so much. Stupid heat. Stupid Adam! 

“Stupid!” He yell-sobbed out under the spray of the shower. 

Nigel was in the kitchen when he heard a noise from the bathroom. It sounded like Adam, and he immediately went rushing in, dropping the pot full of water in the process and not caring. Bursting through the bathroom door, he threw open the shower curtain to see his little angel sopping wet with a red face, bloodshot eyes, and a trembling lower lip. “Adam! What’s wrong?” he asked, reaching out for the boy.

“I’m s-stupid!” Adam cried almost at the point of banging his head against the wall if Nigel hadn’t come in when he did. He went to his mate, on the verge of a high pitched cry, which only frustrated him more. “I missed you. I don’t like feeling this emotional. I’m not experienced. I don’t know how to be a mate, or even do the things an Omega would do for their Alpha. Y-You have to even cook my dinner.” 

The whine that came out next was long and pained, nearly doubled over from it. “You will leave me one day, I’m a freak!”

Nigel turned off the water and knelt before Adam, pulling him into his arms, and holding him tight. He rubbed his back soothingly and made a deep, rumbling noise from his chest. “You are not a freak. You’re my angel, my love, my Omega, my Iubitul, my beloved Adam. I’ll never fucking leave you, Adam. You’re my mate. ‘Til death do us fucking part, darling. When I make a promise, I fucking keep it. Death himself will be the only goddamn thing that can separate us. And as to you being inexperienced? I fucking adore your innocence. I will teach you, darling. I will show you how to be a good Omega for me, love. I don’t need you to cook and clean, but if you want to do those things, I’ll teach you. But I sure as fuck don’t want you crying over it, my Little Star, yeah?” Nigel said, his accent thick and tone rough. 

Adam nodded, sniffling in Nigel’s arms. He still needed to finish his shower, but he felt better like that. He pressed his face into the crook of his mate’s neck, inhaling. “Okay. Thank you, Nigel. I don’t like being emotional like this,” he said, pulling back to look at him through damp lashes and beads of water, “I am glad you won’t leave. I look forward to learning how to cook and be a good mate. I think I need to know how to do all of that either way.” 

Nigel pulled back only enough to look him in the eyes. “Darling, would you feel better if I stayed and helped you shower? No need for you to worry about any of the rest right now, yeah?”

Adam nodded. “Yes. I would. Please, Nigel, don’t leave. U-unless you have food burning, then please don’t let the house burn down. That wouldn’t be good at all,” he said softly, then looked at the handsome Alpha, his own eyes curious, hopeful, and blinking. 

Nigel stood and pulled off his shirt and pants quickly, turning on the water once he was naked. “It’s ok darling. The stove isn’t on- dinner can wait. I’ll help get you clean first,then you can help me make dinner. We will do it together darling. Let’s get you soaped up,” he said, lathering Adam’s shoulder blades and down his back as the welcoming hot water washed over them both. 

Adam felt relief wash over him and he exhaled, letting go of a breath he’d been holding. “Thank you. Yes. I’d like that,” he said, and purred when Nigel soaped him up. It was soothing; he felt safe, loved, and protected. He’d chosen the best Alpha, he just knew it. He hoped his dad would be pleased but either way, there was no going back now, and he didn’t want to. “Does being mated mean we’re married now?” he blurted out in question, not entirely understanding all of it.

Nigel chuckled at the honest and innocent question. “Not quite yet, on paper, angel, although we are one hundred percent bound to one another. Committed and dedicated. Marriage is a man made, legal institution, and one I fully intend to employ once you are of a certain age to do so, if you want to, that is,” he said, washing his chest with loving strokes of soapy hands. 

“Okay. I’d like that,” Adam said with a smile, enjoying the rubs. Turning around, he faced Nigel, so he could see him. He didn’t need a fancy proposal, he wasn’t sure what the point was anyway. Marriage sounded good. There were benefits to it, or so he’d heard from listening to his parents. Then again, they weren’t together now. “Why do I have to be a certain age? You’ve already mated with me. You’ve had your penis in my bottom and will again.”

“Well angel, because fifteen is the legal age for marriage here, and while I am your current legal guardian, we unfortunately still must abide by the law. That’s one thing I can’t quite bend,” he explained.

“It doesn’t make sense. We’re mated for life. Nothing can separate us but death or a court ordered bond removal,” Adam said, having heard that on a documentary, “Why does it matter if I’m fifteen or not. But okay. We won’t break the law, even if you and father do that a lot already.”

Nigel chuckled at Adam’s sass; he knew the boy wasn’t saying it to be belligerent. From anyone else, Nigel would’ve taken issue with him arguing, but from that angelic little face, so serious and rosy-cheeked, he couldn’t be angry. “It’s entirely different, darling, though I know it might be hard to understand.” 

The Omega wasn’t upset. He just didn’t see the logic in the law. Romanian law was strange. “I understand, Nigel”

“I’m glad you ask questions. It’s because you’re very smart, gorgeous. “ He tousled Adam’s wet curls and leaned down to kiss him, helping him out of the shower and towel drying his little body gently.

Some time passed, and another round of sex, and when they were done Nigel made lunch for them both. After they’d eaten, Adam lounged in the bed curled up with blankets and Nigel. It was wonderful. His own little nest. 

Then came the knock at the door. It was Vince. He had Adam’s homework assignments as he waited for someone to answer. Adam didn’t hear it. He was sound asleep. 

“Tell Vince thank you for me if he comes by when I’m asleep. I won’t want to get up,” Adam had said before dozing off. He wasn’t worried that Nigel would do anything with him. But at the same time, he didn’t know Alpha’s could take more than one mate. He didn’t know Vince was nearing heat, or that Nigel was in a full on rut either. 

Nigel answered the door and looked up with surprise. He wasn’t surprised to see Vince, but he was surprised at the scent that hit him like a ton of bricks. Delicious, delectable, tempting, succulent…

“Fuck,” he whispered without even realizing he’d uttered the word. 

Vince was also taken aback. True, he knew Adam was in heat, but he hadn’t known Nigel was in full on rut. He also could tell they’d mated, but it didn’t mean much. Alpha’s could claim as many Omegas as they wanted, but an Omega could only have one Alpha, save for a few rare instances. The boy licked his full cherry lips, sweat gleaming on his neck and brow. He flitted striking blue eyes to amber and stepped closer.

“I brought Adam’s homework,” Vince said softly, looking past Nigel inside, for Adam and as a hint that he wanted in. “Where is he?”

“Asleep,” Nigel said, baring his teeth and eyeing Vince hungrily. His cock swelled in his soft grey sweatpants, the outline visible, and his hand settled on himself, rubbing it shamelessly as he stepped aside. “You should come in, darling,” he said in a rough voice, amber eyes focused on Vince’s plump red lips.

Vince nodded and walked inside, setting the folder down on the coffee table. As he bent over, his skinny jeans hugged his ass in all the right places. The Omega was wet, the rumble in Nigel’s voice and his scent only adding to it. Standing up, he moved over to the big Alpha. “Thanks,” he said, his breath coming faster, heady. He knew Adam sometimes used earplugs when he slept to drown out sound, but he was still quiet as moved. “You smell so good.” 

Nigel’s free hand settled on the back of Vince neck, still palming himself shamelessly. “As do you, gorgeous. Do you have anywhere to be right now? Because I’d love to show you my office. Privately. You wanna see it, hmm?” he hummed, thick fingers tightening on Vince’s soft, pale skin.

The fingers on the back of his neck...that was the place an Alpha could control an Omega, though Vince was more than willing. His body nearly went limp, loose, and hot, and he swallowed thickly. “Y-yeah. I do, I do very much,” he whimpered, his body aching with need for the Alpha in front of him. He was a little older than Adam, not by much, but more experienced. “I wanna see it badly. Mm…”

Nigel smirked and guided the diminutive youth by his neck with a gentle but firm hand down a hall to a room on the other side of his apartment. Opening the door, he flicked on low lights and led him into a room cast in warm browns and golds. On one side was a long desk, on the other, a sleek leather couch. Opposite that was a bar, several pricey looking bottles lining the wall behind. Nigel walked Vince to the couch. “Want to make yourself comfortable? Can I get you a drink, or should we skip the pretense?” he quipped in a teasing tone, glancing down at his bulging cock.

“I don’t drink, so maybe we skip it,” Vince said, following Nigel’s advanced adult verbiage only due to what his body was screaming. He panted and removed his shirt, then his shoes, and jeans. Just in underwear he walked over and gripped the Alpha’s cock. He really cared for Adam, he truly did, but this wasn’t something he could deny, not unless he were to run out of the house but he had needs...besides...his friend never had to know right? 

Giving Nigel’s cock a stroke, he licked his lips. “I know what you want. Um...cause it’s the same as me, Alpha…”

“Fuck,” Nigel hissed again, and ran his palms down the nubile boy’s smooth chest, pinching his pretty, pink nipples. Yanking his own shirt over his head hastily, he tossed it aside and pulled the loose drawstring sweatpants down as well; beneath, he wore nothing, having been keeping himself minimally dressed to accommodate Adam’s needs as well as his own rut. He lifted Vince and sat on the couch, pulling him atop and wrapping his arms around him. In his haze of desire, he barely knew which way was up. “Fuck yeah,” he moaned, licking into Vince’s mouth. 

Vince moaned wantonly when he finally got to taste Nigel’s mouth. He writhed atop him, soaking his underwear as he hooked his arms around his neck. He rolled his hips far more expertly than any boy his age should be able to, and scenting him with insistency. “Take me. I need you inside me. I need your knot,” he purred, grabbing at him, pressing the soft, damp swell of his ass against the Alpha’s exposed and thick cock. 

Vince was an intoxicating combination of innocence and sexuality that proved too much for Nigel to resist. He hooked his hands in both side of the Omega’s cotton boxers, and in one swift, rough motion, tore the fabric off him, shredding them and tossing the wet garment aside. With a harsh growl, he rolled Vince onto his back and climbed atop him, pinning his wrists above his head and pushing his soft pale thighs back with his own furry dark ones. “Take my knot, Omega,” he huffed, and entered him in one thrust, deeply.

There wasn’t love, nor affection. It was just a primal coming together of two mindless, needy males. One older, one younger. Alpha and Omega. Would there be regret later? Maybe. Probably. But for now they just wanted and indulged.

“Alpha!” Vince cried out in ecstasy, not aware the room was soundproof, but it was a good thing in this case. He curled his fingers into his palms as he was pinned and hooked his legs around him. It hurt a little, but it was oh so good, and every fiber in his body was singing. “More, more. Harder,” he begged, panting deeper, and faster, his abs rippling. 

Nigel pounded furiously into Vince, slamming him without care into the leather as the back of the sofa banged into the wall behind it repeatedly. Sweat built up fast between them, and Nigel held the boy’s wrists up with one hand, the other bracing the underside of his knee. “Like that, yeah, take it...fuck your so fucking wet for me...ahhh, yeah…”

“You’re so big, mmm, you feel so so good,” Vince groaned, licking his lips in invitation for another kiss. He just wanted to taste and touch all of the Alpha. He couldn’t think of anything else other than what they were doing and how perfect it felt. His sopping wet hole twitched, his heart thudding as he neared orgasm, staring at him with heavily lidded eyes. “Alpha, oh yes! Fill me up, fill me!” 

Nigel growled, and leaned down to lick the sweat that pooled in the hollow of Vince throat, sharp teeth scraping against his skin. “I’m gonna come in your ass and fill you with my seed, Omega, breed you, fucking make you remember me, yeah? You’ll remember the fucking I’ve given you. No one will satisfy you as fucking good again…”

Vince whimpered lustfully, wanting those teeth to sink into his skin to claim him. He could be second Omega, he didn’t mind, and it would be with his friend Adam. It sounded wonderful to him but he didn’t think they’d go for it. Either way, he was enjoying the hell out of this. Nigel knew just how to fuck him, how to breed him him. “Alpha, yes, i’ll remember you. Please take me, give me your seed, ohhh...mmmm.” 

Both hands held Vince down, wrapping around his neck and surely bruising him, very nearly choking him as he rammed powerfully into the boy. No regard for his feelings were given, he was simply using him, using his body for pleasure, lost in a mindless haze of hormones. Of course Nigel in his right mind wouldn’t dream of harming either his beloved Adam or this boy, his friend, but he wasn’t in his right mind. The fog of his rut had completely blinded him. “I’m coming, Fuck, I’m coming, Omega, take it…” Nigel huffed and exploded inside Vince, his knot expanding behind the torrent of seed that filled him as he came hard. 

There was an instant of panic with the big hands around his throat like that, but biology was more prevalent. “Alpha!!” he cried out, feeling the fertile seed filling his belly to a swollen level. He panted, his little hands wrapping around Nigel’s forearms to get him to move them from his neck. As an Omega, a more paternal sort of feeling rushed over him now, one that hoped he was going to give Nigel a pup, so he purred and fluttered long lashes up at him, still in his haze, body aching for release of its own.

The Romanian moved his hands at the right time from Vince’s neck, but remained over Vince. He began stroking the boy’s cock, fast and rough, knot sealing his entrance and locking them together, he wasn’t the type of man to simply get his pleasure and leave him alone until he deflated, he wasn’t that cruel. “Come on darling. Come for me, gorgeous,” he whispered.

It didn’t take long and Vince was coming. Hot, clear come shot out of his cocklet and between, slick rushing down his thighs, just barely escaping as his hole contracted and latched around the Alpha’s knot . Body convulsing, he felt more of the Alpha’s seed fill him from the pressure, and he moaned, wrapping his arms around Nigel’s neck before tugging him closer for a kiss. “Mm...Nigel…”

The hormones still running high through him, Nigel kissed him back, arms wrapped around the dark haired boy. He hummed his satisfaction, soaking in the delightful scent and preening in the obvious satisfaction from Vince. “Mmmm, yes…”

They laid like that several minutes longer until Nigel’s cock came free, and then he began to loosen his grasp as well. “Would you like a shower, something to eat?” he asked.

“I...I would but, what about Adam?” Vince asked, looking at Nigel with big blinking eyes as he nibbled on his own full lower lip. “I’m still in heat, actually fully in heat now…and I just, I don’t have anyone else to see me through the rest of it. Are you gonna tell him? What happens now?”

Oh, shit, Nigel thought to himself. He definitely hadn’t thought this far ahead. He was in full rut. Adam was still in heat, too. He could keep Vince in another room, but Adam would certainly know he was there. He’d smell him. How the fuck would he react? Nigel couldn’t exactly kick Vince out. He was just a boy too, even if Nigel wasn’t in love with him, it would be out of character for him to be cruel to an innocent. 

“I’ll make up the guest room for you, darling. I will help you, but Adam is also in heat, and I’ve mated him,” he explained gently, trying to reassure Vince. “I’m not going to abandon you, Vince, I will help you, yeah?”

“Adam is going to hate me,” Vince whined, leaning into Nigel, burying his face into the Alpha’s strong chest. “I’m sorry… I wanted you from the beginning but I never planned….I just...you smelled so good.” The young boy’s lip trembled, and he was happy that Nigel wasn’t going to abandon him, and what if...what if he ended up with is pup. Would Nigel take him as a second Omega? “Thank you...for not kicking me out.”

“I wouldn’t do that, of course. I don’t think Adam would want me to, either. It’s ok darling. Why don’t you clean up. If you’re hungry you can eat something when you’re done. I need to check on Adam.” He pulled his clothes on and wiped himself off, standing and running a hand through his hair. 

“Okie dokie,” Vince said, and stood up, stretching his lean, nude body. He turned around, bending over to grab his clothing, then looked at Nigel over his shoulder. “Um, which bathroom?” he asked, and as soon as Nigel pointed him in the direction, he went inside.

Back in Nigel and Adam’s room, the Omega was just starting to wake up, and he was needing...always needing during heat, or so he was coming to find out. He whined when Nigel wasn’t beside him. “Alpha? Alphaaaa….” he mewled, the haze all too heavy. “Alpha! Nigel!” 

Nigel heard the sounds of his beloved and almost fell over his own feet tearing across his apartment to get to him. Crashing through the door, he closed it behind him and tore his clothes off again, only to realize as he went to pump his own flesh and appease his mate, that his body was not so quick to recover. 

Fuck.

“Nigel….please...Alpha… I need you,” Adam whined, on all fours, presenting his sopping wet hole. He pressed his body flat against the mattress, legs spread as he ground into it, needily, slick dripping down onto the sheets. 

Nigel opened his dresser and rummaged through it, locating a knotting toy left behind by some other omega - of course thoroughly cleaned before being put away - and Nigel grabbed it and brought it to the bed. It fucking pained him to have to use it, but right now Adam needed it and he had no fucking choice. “Right here, Iubitul, I’m right here,” he said in a soothing voice, laying beside Adam and peppering kisses down his back. 

Adam wondered briefly why Nigel wasn’t behind him, or on top, or flipping him over. He was next to him, and kissing him, which was nice, but it wasn’t what he needed. “Alpha, please! Now… breed me,” he said, though his mate’s scent and voice did help. “It hurts… I need….”

Nigel was frustrated with himself, fruitlessly pumping his limp dick with his free hand. “Just a bit of an issue here… never happens darling, but I’ll take care of you, yeah? Mmm, here, Gods you’re so wet, gorgeous, I’ve got what you need,” he murmured into Adam’s ear, and thrust the toy inside the hot recess of the omega’s feverish hole. Fuck, but he smelled a hundred times better than Vince had, and he was cursing wasting his load on the boy. He leaned closer to Adam’s sweaty neck, licking sweet drops of his essence and working the toy in and out of him. “Feel it baby? Is it good?”

It felt good, but it wasn’t Nigel and Adam frowned at that, but then he felt the touch of his mate’s tongue, and the brush of the toy against his prostate and he started fucking back onto it, just raising his hips enough to almost ride it from the position he was in. In his haze, just for a moment, he thought he smelled something different, but he was far too lost to pay much attention. “It’s good, not as ...not as good as you, but ohhhh,” he moaned, pumping his hips faster, gripping the sheets white knuckled. Nigel had never had this issue, but then again this was the first heat the Alpha had seen him through. Maybe it was just because he was in his forties. They’d talk about it later but for now, the Omega spread his legs, trying to get it as deep as he could, again...it wasn’t Nigel. “More, more…”

Nigel continued pushing the knot in and out of him, and after what felt like fucking forever, his cock finally started to cooperate. He gently pulled it out of Adam and tossed it over his shoulder, pushing him onto his back, pressing his thighs up, and sinking inside, seated to the hilt in one thrust. “Fuck, you fit me like a glove, darling, fuck yes,” he moaned, laying atop him and kissing him hungrily. 

There it was. Exactly what Adam needed. The toy had helped but...nothing beat this. Or him. He still wasn’t sure he liked the weird smell coming off of Nigel but the fullness and satiation he felt took his mind off of it. He groaned, softly, mewling, nails digging into Nigel’s bulge. “Oh Nigel, yes!!!”

Nigel gripped Adam’s hips hard as he pounded him, his cock brushing against that sensitive almond shaped nub inside him, and he groaned until his throat was raw, feeling his orgasm build deep in his spine. “Gonna breed you my beloved, fill you with my seed and make you carry my pups my beautiful Omega. Oh Gods, te iubesc Adam, fuck,” he moaned, and after several minutes, he did just that, his load filling Adam as his knot swelled. 

The flood of come and the swell of Nigel’s knot was all it took after a battering like that. He moaned loudly into Nigel’s mouth, kissing him through his release as come spurted out his cocklet and down his thighs between them. His body tensed and his hole all but strangled Nigel’s knot as he exploded and latched onto him with immense force. He wanted that seed, wanted to be so full he could almost burts. “Nigel!!! Alpha! I love you too, my Alpha!”

As Adam’s body throbbed around him, Nigel ejaculated again, a fresh burst of his seed pulsing up his shaft. He felt his body shake and held on to the boy for dear life, wrapping around him and rolling them to their sides so he wouldn’t crush him. “Fucking hell, darling, you’re just.,, you’re perfect.” 

“Nigel…” Adam breathed out, his leg hooking over Nigel’s hip accommodate him better as they lay locked together. He nuzzled into his neck, the kissed him, looking up into his eyes for a moment. He closed them, dozing off. 

A few moments later, his eyes opened when the knot was down, and he haze had faded. “Nigel...why do you smell differently...why did your penis not work?”

No sooner than the words left his mouth and Vince was whining. “Alphaaaa!” he cried out, the sound echoing through the halls. Adam sat up abruptly, pushing Nigel away, an angry look on his face.

“W-W-Why is Vince here? Why is he calling you Alpha? He’s...he’s in heat? That’s the smell?” Adam asked, getting up off the bed entirely. He started pacing, pressing his palms to his temples. “No! No! I don’t like it! My Alpha. Mine! You...you just mated me. You… just…” 

The little Omega felt an anger he’d never felt before and he picked up a glass next to the bed and threw it, smashing it into the wall. “I HATE YOU!!!! I hope you and Vince mate and I never see you again, I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU BOTH!” 

Nigel leapt from the bed in shock, both from Adam’s outburst, the broken glass, and Vince’s cry for help. It was all more than he could take, and he didn’t know what to do. “Adam, angel, no, it wasn’t like that, I don’t love him and I didn’t mate him…”

Adam walked over to Nigel and slapped him. Right in his chest since he was really too short to get a good lock on his face. He’d never hit anyone. Especially not an adult. Not his mate. “Get out! Go to him. He needs you. Leave me alone!” 

The slap hurt more than any punch or knife wound he’d taken in his life. It wasn't the force of it, it was the emotion- and who administered it. The love of his heart. Nigel gasped and stumbled backwards in shock, speechless.

Adam ran out and went into his room, locking the door. Just after that, Vince called out again, whining, and crying, as Adam cried in his room. 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just want to reassure you all that there are 4 more chapters , which is plenty of time for our beloved spacedogs to try to work things out. Do not despair. And Nigel, while it was messed up, was in a rut and this is a AU where Alphas and Omegas are owned by their cycles when not on meds of some sort. Sad to say. But we hope you're enjoying it so far!


	8. Chapter 8

The sound of Vince’s cries broke his reverie, and he looked down helplessly at his limp Alphan cock. “Fucking fuck,” he muttered to himself, and trudged over to where he’d thrown the knotting toy. He took it to the bathroom, washing it off with soap and water, and went to Vince. He couldn’t bear the look of anger and betrayal on Adam’s beautiful face. He’d give him time to cool off and need him again; hopefully by then he’d be recovered too.

Vince was sweaty and writhing by the time that Nigel was in the room. He’d heard the yelling, but was far too out of his mind. When neared, the boy purred, spread his muscular legs, and lifted them, offering his gaping, soaked hole. “Fuck me, please,” he begged, fisting his cocklet as he licked his lips and pinched a pert nipple. “I need you…”

“Fuck me sideways, what kind of twisted hell have I made for myself?” he whispered to himself. It was beyond words, having two gorgeous omegas in heat at once completely at his disposal, and him in rut, but he didn’t know if it was his age or what the fuck was going on with his fucking refractory period. Climbing in the guest bed between Vince’s legs, he pushed them back and held the toy at his entrance, thrusting it in deep and kissing him at the same time in hopes it would distract him enough that he wouldn’t complain. “Yes gorgeous, I bet you do…”

Vince moaned loudly when he felt the toy hit his prostate. He had a better knowledge than Adam though, just in the sense that he was putting two and two together. Besides, Adam hadn’t known about Vince and Vince knew what was happening. He was still in his mental haze. “When...when you can again,” he managed to whisper over Nigel’s lips, then kissed him passionately, the toy helping but certainly not doing the job he needed it to. That was left for Nigel’s cock. “Oh….god, yes.”

Nigel fucked him harder and faster, bicep flexing with every stroke, giving the omega just the right speed and pressure to pleasure him. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to fuck him, but this would ease him through the worst of it. It wasn’t what Vince needed, not entirely, but it was helping stave off the pain that came with having to handle a heat alone. 

He didn’t let up, kissing and stroking Vince to his climax until he could soothe him to slumber and go tend to Adam. He desperately wanted to check on his Omega sooner rather than later.

A few more passes and he came, Nigel pushing the button on the toy that released a force knot that Vince could latch onto. It would go down on its own in about five minutes but it was enough. The Omega kissed Nigel, holding onto him, shaking, and writhing. “Thanks,” he whispered when the knot went down and he grew sleepy. He’d already eaten before hand, and now he just needed to sleep. “Please tell Adam I’m sorry.”

Nigel felt like shit. He kissed Vince’s brow and left him to sleep it off, then went to shower. He wanted to be clean before he went to hold Adam again. 

Drying off, he crawled into bed by Adam’s side, once he unlocked the door to his own little room. It was a tight squeeze, but it was fine. The boy was asleep for the moment, and he pulled him into his arms and held him, kissing his soft warm curls. His chest ached. He never wanted to hurt this sweet, innocent little thing, and it looked like that’s exactly what he’d done. 

Adam woke up, surprised that Nigel had not only gotten into his room, when it had been locked, but that they were squished in the twin bed together. It felt nice though, and he knew that he’d need him again soon. Which was a little bothersome considering what had happened. 

“Why are you in here?” he asked, opening sleepy eyes to look at Nigel. “Shouldn’t you be with Vince? He...he’s older and has a better body than I do. I’ve heard Alphas at school say it. He’s more experienced too.” 

Nigel’s arms tightened around the boy and he ran his fingers over the scar on his neck. “He’s older. He’s had sex with more people. But he’s not you, not better in any way, and he’s not my mate. You’re my mate. You’re the love of my heart. You’re the one I claimed. And I belong to you, not him, angel,” Nigel murmured softly.

“But your penis was inside of him. You knotted him. Can I sleep with other Alphas if you’re not around to help me through a heat?” Adam asked, not sarcastic or vindictive. He was truly curious. The feel of Nigel’s finger on the scar made him shudder. Right now he needed answers. Facts. Emotions were difficult but facts were helpful. “Why did you breed him? What if he gets pregnant? Will you mate him too?”

Nigel bristled, growling deep in his throat at Adam’s words. “You may absofuckinglutely not sleep with any other Alphas, darling. No I’m not fucking mating him, or bonding him or anything else. It was a mistake, one time. Biology. I’ll get him to another Alpha to help him. You don’t have anything to fucking worry about darling,” he said soothingly. 

Well, this had been simultaneously the best and worst day of his fucking life, he thought to himself as he rubbed Adam’s shoulders. Goddamnit. He was going to have to find one of his single buddies to help Vince, and fast. The poor kid - it wasn’t his fault he’d come here to help out Adam and wound up in Nigel’s bed, but it also wasn’t precious Adam’s fault. The good news was Vince was such a gorgeous little thing himself that any Alpha would be pleased as fuck and lucky to have him. 

Nigel’s mind spun and landed on his buddy Darko. He was still single. Hmmm…

Adam had covered his face when Nigel growled, but then he softened and soothed him so he peaked out of his covers, enjoying the shoulder rub. Oh Nigel just smelled so so good. Adam would need him again soon but not yet, so he gave into what he wanted and curled around him, pressing his face into the big Alpha’s neck. “I don’t want to have sex with any other Alphas, Nigel. I just didn’t know what everything meant. You have to tell me clearly about things like this. I don’t like surprises or breaks in the normal,” he said softly, speaking against the older man’s tattoo. “I forgive you and Vince then. It wasn’t because you wanted to have sex, or because you love each other. It was a mistake, one time. Biology.”

Nigel dug his fingers possessively into the boy’s hair, kissing him wherever he could. “You have nothing to apologize for, darling. Your reaction was completely normal and rational. And I might know how you can...mark me, too, yeah? How would you feel biting me, hmm? Maybe under my tattoo?” he suggested with a little smile. 

Adam responded by doing just that. Right on the mating gland below the tattoo. He didn’t say anything before doing it, just kissed there, then sunk his teeth in and ground into him as he felt their connection deepen. It was coming full circle that way, and the sparks of their bond flew thru him. He groaned and moaned, a bit of slick coming. Then more, until he was needing him. “Nigel… please….my Alpha. Mine. All mine.”

Nigel hasn’t expected it right away like that, and the pain was instant, yet his body reacted unexpectedly. As soon as the little Omega’s saliva mingled with his blood, his grunt of pain turned to one of pleasure, like an immediate dose of the most intense drug he’d ever taken in his life. His cock began to fill as his senses erupted to life with everything Adam. “Oh Iubitul,” was all he could get out, rolling to his back with Adam atop him, an expression of pure bliss on his face. 

Adam felt it too, and it was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. He was still naked from before so he reached around and grasped the Alpha’s cock, sliding down onto it. It was a new position for him, being on top, but he wanted to. It was as if his body was moving of its own accord. Lithe hips rolled and he kissed Nigel with all the passion he never knew could have. “Nigel…” he murmured, sweetly, when they caught their breath as his ass bobbed up and down. “My Nigel.” 

This was entirely different than before, even deeper and more intense. It was completely new for the Romanian; the idea of Adam biting him - marking him in return - had only just occurred to him, and he hadn’t expected the reaction to be this profound. Dark, calloused fingertips held slim, pale hips as he watched the boy ride him with abandon. Adam was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, male or female - dark curls clung to porcelain smooth skin, the apples of his cheeks pink, a sparkling sheen of dewy sweat glistening over his delicate collarbone, head thrown back and the long column of his neck exposed, cherry red, wet, full lips bitten by pearly white teeth, still a slight smear of his blood staining them, and those big blue eyes, encircled by thick, dark lashes. He was the perfect blossom of youth, blooming into a work of pure art, and the fact that he’d chosen Nigel took his breath away. “My Adam. I love you so fucking much, Adam,” he whispered, his eyes burning into the boys’. 

Adam rode Nigel, his body pulsing with every beat of his heart, the movements in time, in a perfect rhythm with the Alpha’s. Biology had led to love, and love to natural experience; he was moving in ways he’d never thought imaginable. Licking his lips, he looked back into his mate’s eyes, his own blown and dark. It was something so profound and enchanting that he couldn’t put words to it either. It just was. Maybe according to some they didn’t belong together, but here they were. Conjoined. Nothing could stop that, or tear them apart. Not jealousy, or their difference in age. 

“I love you too,” Adam responded, meaning it, wet squelching noises echoing, skin slapping, until words and groans of ecstasy turned to kissing and panting. 

Nigel had thought about impregnating Adam before, but now as he fucked him, bouncing him harder and faster up and down in his lap, he wanted it more than anything. All he could think of was how good his angel felt and how gorgeous he’d look, belly swollen and breasts fuller, his boyish body plump from hormones and carrying his pups. He’d be gorgeous. He was gorgeous now, but with the evidence of their love like that, so visible, Nigel knew he’d love him even more.   
“I’m going to fill you, darling, fill you up good, give you my seed, do you want that?” he asked, sitting up and pulling Adam flush against his body as they moved together. 

“I do, Nigel, I very much do,” Adam moaned over and over, wrapping his arms and legs around Nigel, tilting his head to kiss him deeply. He felt every bit of his body attuning to his mate’s, as though they were orbiting around each other, into each other. It was actually beautiful, even if the Omega didn’t quite formulate those words or even thoughts. It was like some sort of Alpha and Omega fairytale. He did like stories, even if most of them were nonsensical, but this was real. This was the two of them. “Are you going to give me your pups?” he asked, heat stricken and dazed, as well as utterly in love. “I’d like that. I want them. Please, Alpha.”

Nigel gazed intensely into Adam’s eyes, and it was as though their souls were melting and mingling into one another. The power of it burned in his chest, deeper than any tattoo or brand. One arm wrapped around his waist and up his back, the other around the back of his neck and downy soft head, and his voice was rough as he rocked up into Adam harder, mouth falling open. “God, I’m gonna… fuck...right now, draga, I’m coming,” he rasped. Seed burst up inside him, as he held him tightly. 

Adam came with him, slick gushing out of his pink, sopping hole. He moaned loudly, nails raking down Nigel’s muscular, tawny back. Vision whiting out, he saw stars bursting behind closed eyes, as his chest rose and fell rapidly with each ragged breath. “I’m coming, Alpha, oh, yes, you feel so good,” he cried out, as his mate’s knot inflated, trapping his fertile seed inside him, effectively locking their bodies together. It felt as though liquid fire was surging through his veins, threatening to burn him alive; the passion between them was that immense and he didn’t care if he ever recovered. “Wow.”

Nigel’s muscular shoulders glistened with sweat, and he kissed Adam feverishly, panting as he recovered his breath. “Wow is fucking right, darling. That was one for the record books,” he chuckled. Gently, he lowered them to their sides, facing one another, moving a pillow under Adam’s head and grabbing one for himself too. “Pretty sure I knocked you up with that one, gorgeous,” he grinned, holding the palm of his hand flat over Adam’s belly. 

Adam furrowed his brow at the way Nigel worded that, but then he understood and purred once the hand rested over his belly. He smiled. “Yes, I think I am knocked up, Nigel,” he said, and kissed him softly. “It was really good.”

After a few moments of laying together blissfully, and Adam came more to his senses. At least for now. He also knew Vince would need his mate soon too. “I think you should have an Alpha come over for Vince. I don’t want you to have sex with him again. Did you have sex with him twice or just once and a toy? I’m not mad at you now, but do you think he’s pregnant with your pup too? What if he is?”

So many questions, but Adam needed to know. He just craved answers and resolution.

Nigel didn’t know everything quite yet, but he knew enough about Adam’s way of thinking to understand why his train of thoughts traveled as they did. “It was once with the toy and then me. I don’t think he got pregnant but you’re right, I don’t know if he’s on birth control. I have a friend, one I trust, Darko. He’s a good man, and still single. A couple years younger than me. I think he and Vince would get along. If for some crazy reason Vince is pregnant, I know Darko’s the kind of guy that would take them on as his own. Besides, he’s like a brother to me.” He held Adam’s chin. “I’m never gonna fuck Vince or anyone else again, yeah? You and me. Til death do us fucking part.”

“I think dad used to talk about Darko,” Adam nodded, processing everything that Nigel had told him. He was glad Nigel had only had sex with Vince once at least. That narrowed down the chances of conception. He’d been researching all of that, but there was still so much to know. Then he realized that Nigel was still holding his chin and he needed to answer the last question. “Okay. I trust you. Yes, we are mated for life, Nigel.. I’m glad we are. And if Vince is pregnant, it wouldn’t be crazy, just...not the best situation. Should you call Darko now? Before...um...before Vince needs an Alpha again?” 

“Very smart and practical of course, angel. I’ll ring him up in a moment. As soon as this goes down, hmm?” Nigel replied, kissing Adam’s forehead. The boy smelled and felt so good to him, just perfect. Everything he ever could have wanted and more. 

“Okay,” Adam replied, smiling and nodding. He nuzzled him, kissing him twice with a sweet little purr, which was just a monotone sounding as his voice. 

They laid like that for a few more minutes and once his knot down and deflated, moved a little. “I will go shower, and then go talk to Vince while you call Darko, okay?”

“Sounds perfect, Iubitul. “ Nigel kissed his lips softly, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth gently and released him. Time to go give Darko a call. 

***

The call went great; Darko was at first hesitant to get set up, but then he texted him a photo and he was suddenly very much on board once he saw him. The boy was undeniably gorgeous. And as busy as Darko was, he didn’t have a hell of a lot of time to go looking for single Omegas to date. Granted Vince was a touch younger than he might go for, but he was certainly willing to give it a go. 

Adam and Vince talked, and honestly, it went well enough. Vince apologized to Adam over and over, and said that the attraction was justs biological, but he was excited to meet Darko, though he wasn’t sure what his Alphan mother might think. Nonetheless, he was excited to get to meet him. 

By the time they were done, Adam was hungry, so he went to find Nigel to let him know, while Vince took a shower.

“Nigel?”

Nigel sat at the dining room table with his phone, clicking out a few messages, and looked up when he saw Adam. “Angel, how are you feeling?” He asked, standing and leaving his phone to focus on the sweet face of the serious looking boy.

“I’m hungry,” Adam said, walking over to Nigel. Omegas were always very clingy, even ones like Adam. He immediately scented his mate and wrapped his arms around his waist, looking up at him. 

“Vince is in the shower getting clean for Darko. His mother knows he’s here, but not that he’s meeting Darko.” 

“I will start some macaroni for you darling. I think given the smells and such here, it would be better for them to meet on neutral ground. I’ve texted Darko to come pick up Vince and take him to one of the guest apartments on the lower floors. We have some set up to house incoming guests from out of town. That way Vince won’t have to leave to travel anywhere, and Darko can help him through the rest of his heat safely. Darko will take care of him and not hurt him, and we will send for his mother when he’s through. If everything goes well, they will be mated,” he explained, weaving his fingers through Adams and leading him to the kitchen.

“Okay. If… If Darko hurts him, I’ll...well. You’ll teach me how to fight then I’ll hit him,” Adam said with a nod. He was still a little miffed about the whole Vince and Nigel thing, but sadly, it happened to Omegas in heat. It was fortunate that Vince had been willing honestly, and he would be taken care of. Adam trusted Nigel’s decisions if nothing else. “Macaroni and cheese sounds good. Thank you. I’m sorry I slapped you before.” 

Nigel brought Adam’s hand to his lips and kissed it, turning to look at him. “It’s ok, angel. Have a seat and I’ll make your food.” Nigel took down a pot and started the macaroni, drinking coffee as he worked around the kitchen.

Adam nodded and sat down, watching his mate. He was still feeling hormonal being in his heat but he felt better that Vince would be okay. “Thank you Nigel.”

***

Darko showed up before the macaroni was even done cooking, and Nigel directed him right to Vince’s room, thinking it best to have him in and out and save the introductions for another time when everyone wasn’t in such a state.

Once they left, Nigel finished up the food and he ate with Adam in relative peace. “Darko’s like a brother to me. He will care for your friend,” Nigel assured the boy, squeezing his hand.

“I believe you. I trust you, Nigel,” Adam said, squeezing his hand back. He liked it and it made him feel safe. He was really glad that Vince was going to have someone to help him and to see him through his heat. 

***

The pair finished dinner and were watching Inside the Actor’s Studio on the sofa when Nigel felt himself more distracted with Adam’s impossibly soft, sweet skin and dark curls yet again. He was peppering kisses along the boy’s neck teasingly, and had loosened - not quite accidentally - the buttons of his shirt to half way down his chest, revealing his shimmering soft chest hair and tanned skin beneath. 

Adam was lost in his show, or was until Nigel had started all of that. Now he was getting wet, and he turned his head to not only give room to the Alpha but to look at him. Instinctively, he reached out and ran his fingers through the soft chest hair, purring. “Nigel,” he whispered softly, then moved back to lay on the sofa, legs spread, fingers beckoning. “Come here please.”

Nigel’s golden eyes blazed with warmth and he moved up the couch to where Adam lay so invitingly splayed out, just waiting to be feasted upon. He took the fingers of the offered hand between his lips, gently kissing each fingertip, then sucking them. “Mmmm. Every part of you is sweet as honey, darling.”

“Oh,” Adam replied, his eyes closing and opening at the feel of Nigel’s lips on his fingertips. There was something so comforting and arousing about the way his mate touched and cherished him. It wasn’t hard at all to see it either. The omega’s hole dampened, twitching, as his chest rose and fell. 

“I like that. Please don’t stop.”

Nigel truly felt like he could spend the rest of his life worshiping the sweet little angel on his couch, and it would be all he’d ever need to sate his hunger. He suckled each finger, then kissed the center of his palm, his pulse, and all the way up his arm, inch by inch, savoring the beautiful way his breath picked up and his cheeks pinked, his breathing quickened and the baby-fine hair on his arms stood up. “I couldn’t if I tried, angel,” he smiled, pausing to pull his shirt over his head so he was fully bare chested. He didn’t want to lay atop Adam and crush him, so instead he pulled him into his lap, tugging his shirt off too so they were skin to skin. “Mmmm,” he hummed, kissing the side of his neck.

“Nigel,” Adam whimpered, his underwear soaked as he grinding against his mate and truly savored the feel of him doting like he was. It was emotional, that much the little Omega knew, and the pink in his cheeks went dark crimson. How could someone as sexy and experienced love someone who wasn’t? Adam wondered that briefly but was overtaken again with a flood of pleasure. “I like how you touch me. I want you.”

Nigel gently grasped the side of the boy’s head, running his tongue along the shell of his ear and grazing teeth on the fleshy lobe. He slid his hand inside the bottom of Adam’s pants, kneading the soft curve of the top of his ass. Would he ever tire of wanting this beautiful boy? He couldn’t even fathom it. “Let me take you to bed, hmmm? You want to?” He asked, though he knew the answer would be yes. The rich, sweet scent of slick sent his cock to fullness and his pulse pounded feverishly. 

“Yes,” Adam answered, nuzzling Nigel and all but clinging and writhing against him. His little ass cheeks flexed and then parted, his hole gaping and ready to be taken. His hot sweetness did fill the room, mixing with the spicy, musky tang of the Alpha holding him. He’d never tire of him either. “Please. I would like that. I do want to.”

Nigel grunted with a pleased smile and gathered the omega in his arms, carrying him like a little koala to their bedroom. He buried his nose in silky raven curls and inhaled deep, setting him down in his spacious, plush bed. He stripped himself of his jeans and socks, then pulled Adam’s off as well, happy they had nowhere to be but right here in the warm cocoon of each other’s arms. “So hungry for you, my darling, beautiful, perfect Adam, I love you more than anything in the world. More than anyone I’ve ever loved…”

“I love you too, Nigel,” Adam whispered, wrapping around Nigel with his arms and legs. He felt safe with him, loved and held. There was nowhere else he’d rather be. No, he’d never loved anyone else, not romantically but he couldn’t imagine ever feeling that way for anyone else. He had to think on the hungry part, but he knew Nigel wasn’t a cannibal. Or he assumed as much. Given the words said after, the omega figured it meant his Alpha was sexually excited. “I am hungry for you too. That means I want sex. Please.”

Nigel grinned, running his hands over Adam’s back and pulling him over his body, on top of him. Shifting his legs, he pushed Adam’s thighs apart, rutting his heavy cock up the slick that dropped over them both and up his butt crack. They both wanted, needed this so badly, no preparation was needed. “Fuck...oh Adam...need you, want you always, darling...always.”

“I need you too,” Adam panted, and rutted down against Nigel’s bulbous cock, grinding there. He drenched him, slick coating him thoroughly as his hips gyrated wantonly. His hole twitched, gleaming and ready. He looked back over his shoulder at the Alpha, wanting nothing more than to be filled. 

That’s exactly what he did, Nigel rolling up and filling Adam in one thrust, throwing off his balance just enough to allow gravity to work in their favor. As that sweet, tight clench of his body gripped Nigel’s cock, his head fell back and he groaned in sheer abandon, a wild, feral sound that came from his gut. He held firm to Adam’s hips and bounced him up and down, the sound of their rough coupling echoing in the bedroom. “Oh Adam…”

“N-Nigel,” Adam panted, curving his spine as he purr moned and gripped the blanket white knuckled. His balls twitched and muscles tensed as his breath hitched. Each thrust drove him further closer to the edge, his vision blurring with pleasure. That growl, that sound elicited another wave of slick, the Omega’s head dropping beneath his shoulders as he was bred properly. “Alphaaa.”

The way Adam said his name, his voice reached inside Nigel’s chest and held his heart firm; he hoped and prayed with all that was in him that he’d bred him, and even if he hadn’t before, that he would now. The bite mark the boy had made on his neck burned, not physically, but in his mind it did. After another moment he turned Adam over, rolling atop him and holding himself up on muscular forearms to roll his hips slow and deep. “Yes yes darling...my darling, my angel, te iubesc, my Adam,” he whispered, sweat dripping over him. 

Adam looked up at Nigel, holding contact there as his legs spread and then hooked behind his mate’s thighs. The languid, profound way he was being taken hit all the right places inside and he was moaning louder and longer than he had before. Short nails raked down the slick, muscular back of his Alpha, and he licked his lips invitingly. “I …. oh kiss me, please. I love you. I-I love you so much.”

Nigel brushed his full lips over Adam’s sweet, soft ruby ones, teeth grazing his top lip and tongue slipping over the bottom one until he’d found his way inside. The now familiar flavor of berries and cream flooded his senses as he swept deeper and explored the Omega’s mouth; it was like a taste he’d craved his entire life and never known until he kissed Adam Raki. “You...I love you darling...you and only you,” he whispered.

Adam’s response was a soft purr, his body reacting to his Alpha as he was mated so precisely and perfectly. His heart thudded and sweat coated his skin in a fine mist, breath hitching. He kissed him again and again, tasting every bit of his mate’s mouth. The sounds that echoed out from his mouth into that room were barely discernible; passion was leading the way. “Only you, Nigel.”

Nigel’s orgasm built in his loins, and he kissed Adam deeper, the telling grunts getting louder, more desperate as he neared his climax. His balls slapped against the backs of Adam’s thighs, and he whispered in his ear, teeth grazing the fleshy lobe. “I’m gonna come, angel, I’m coming,” he warned. In the very next moment, his hot load filled Adam as he cried out his name over and over, thick knot expanding in its wake. “Adam..!”

Adam came when he felt that knot, his body shaking. He gripped around his Alpha, both inwardly and and with his limbs as he exploded. Slick poured out and clear fluid erupted from his cock. “Nigel, Nigel!” He cried out, latching around him. 

Nigel enveloped himself around the little omega, kissing him and panting harshly as they both shook with the power of their climaxes. Once more, he felt seed follow again as a second burst emptied his balls completely- what this beauty did to him. Rolling them gently to their sides facing each other he held Adam close as they drifted off, connected to each other in bliss. “Love you...love you my angel…”


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of months went by, and Vince mated with Darko. His mother was pleased. But Adam still needed to tell his father about he and Nigel. He’d be going to see him over the weekend, if it was permitted, but right now he had a different issue. 

Nigel was at work, and Adam wasn’t feeling well at all. So much so that he’d left school early all on his own. He knew he should’ve called his mate, but he didn’t want to bother him. It was Alana who’d seen him walking towards the public bus. 

When he told her, she smiled, having warmed up to Nigel by now. They were mated, so she couldn’t do anything about them anyway. What she could do was take him to get a test. She smelled a shift in him and just a half hour later, she’d stopped with Adam to get the little kit and dropped him off at the club. 

Adam assured her that he was fine and off he went inside the club. He snuck in and up past security, or so he’d assumed. Inside their home, he peed on the little stick and waited. 

Nigel heard from one of his men that the boy was upstairs, and it raised an alarm in him; it was rare for him to be home so early. He went to the apartment and was about to call out for him, stopping short when he heard quiet sobs from behind the bathroom door. Fuck.

Knocking gently, he tried to open the door. “Adam?” he asked.

Adam got up and unlocked it, sniffling. He couldn’t speak. He was happy but really scared, so he just held out the little test in his hand. The test with two lines indicating a positive. His eyes were red, cheeks damp, and curls were askew from the worried crying. 

Nigel’s mouth opened and he dropped to his knees in front of Adam, looking at the stick and then pulling him close immediately. “Iubitul...baby...darling...my angel...my love...Adam...this is so so good...darling,” Nigel gushed, pulling back and kissing his tears away. He was smiling so wide he thought his fucking face would break, and his own eyes were misting over with tears of joy. “I’ve never been so fucking happy in my entire life, Adam Raki,” he laughed, kissing him again. “I love you so much! Are you okay darling?”

“I’m pregnant,” Adam stated in answer to the question. He kissed him and then slowly realized it was okay to be happy. Nigel was happy. He was laughing and smiling. So that meant it was okay. Which meant that Adam was okay too. He smiled and then nodded. “I’m okay. I think. I hope. I haven’t seen a doctor yet.” 

The little omega was stating the obvious but he was still just a little shaken. “I love you too. I’m scared Nigel. What if I’m a bad parent? What if the pup is too loud or too smelly?”

Nigel stroked Adam’s soft curls. “Yeah, pups can be those things, but we can get someone to help with some of that. Plus, darling, they’re part of us. We made them. They’re little things we fucking made, darling. Right? How beautiful is that? They’re gonna be perfect and we’re gonna love them no matter what because they’re ours, angel, all ours, yeah?” he insisted, kissing his cheeks. Poor little Adam was still just a boy himself, and Nigel could see how it would be overwhelming to him at such a young age to be responsible for a baby. “We’ll get you to a doctor tomorrow, get you the best fucking care. You don’t have to worry about anything angel, okay?” 

“Okay,” Adam whispered, against Nigel’s skin. He loved having his mate near him, reassuring and loving him. It made him feel safe in a way he couldn’t even describe really. “I am happy. I’m nervous but I am happy.”

Adam closed his eyes, inhaling Nigel’s scent. It would be good to have help too but then he replayed what his mate had said over in his mind, he looked at him with wide eyes. “Do you think I have more than one inside?” 

Nigel kissed his forehead and pulled him against his chest. “You might, but we won’t know for a little while yet. It’s possible. Nothing to worry about though, as long as you and the pup or pups are healthy, that’s all I care about my Little Star, yeah? You have me here every step of the way, right beside you. Safe and protected,” he assured him. His mind went a hundred miles an hour, thinking of calling the doctor for the appointment and preparation of the apartment for a baby.

“Thank you,” Adam said and wrapped around Nigel, wanting to be carried out of the bathroom. He purred and nuzzled his big mate. He didn’t know all of what was to come. Things were happening so fast, but he had his mate. They had each other. “I want to tell father. He...he needs to know everything. Please.”

Nigel agreed, it would be better to tell Robert soon. “We will. I’ll call him and go see him as soon as possible. Don’t worry angel. I also think given your condition we can have a nice wedding soon, don’t you? Would you prefer it before or after the birth?” He asked, and picked Adam up easily, gathering him in his arms. 

Adam nodded, as Nigel carried them out of the bathroom, to the living room, where they sat snuggled on the sofa. He burrowed into his mate, glad to be out of the bathroom and in his Alpha’s arms. “I’d like that. And I, um… I think before. But after we tell father.”

“Perfect, darling.” He cuddled the boy and rubbed his chin on his head. “Can I get you anything, love?” he asked. “I’ll call your father in a bit…”

“You can call my father in jail? I didn’t know we could call him. I want to go see him,” Adam explained, his lower lip trembling because he missed him. He missed his mother too honesty but she wasn’t around. It made him think. “I will be a better parent than mother. I would also like some orange juice please.”

Nigel couldn’t stand to see his angel sad, and when he felt the briefest tremble and that wave of sadness, he pulled him up to kiss his cheek and lips. “I will contact his lawyer and see if you can’t visit him okay love? I might be able to pull some strings for that. We’re still working on appeals to get him out sooner, darling,” he assured him, rubbing his legs. 

“Okay,” Adam nodded, his curls messy as he leaned into his Alpha. He wrapped his arms around his neck, and just stayed close, his eyes shutting. “Thank you. I want that very much. I was hoping we’d be able to see him this weekend. Please, please help me to see father.”

Nigel’s heart went out to the boy and he vowed not only to get Adam a visit, but to increase pressure on whoever the fuck he had to, to get Robert an early release. It had been a shitty deal from the start, and he knew the boy needed his dad. It was bad enough his mother fucking abandoned him. Adam was his mate, but he was still a boy. Nigel would be everything he could for him, but if he could relieve his stress or make him happy, he’d rip down heaven and earth for his angel. “You can count on me, darling. I will do it. I promise angel, I will get you to see him, okay?” He said, kissing his head and holding him. He got up, gently wrapping Adam in blankets. “I’ll be right back with that juice.” 

“I believe you, Nigel,” Adam smiled, leaning into him. He purred and snuggled his mate. Already he felt differently, just by scent and emotion alone. Was it usually for symptoms so soon? He’d need to look into it. For now he just snuggled into the blankets and relaxed. “Okay, thank you.”

***  
After Adam had been to the doctor and it was confirmed he was indeed pregnant, but all was well thus far, Nigel worked on getting the visit arranged with his father immediately. A phone call was promptly forthcoming though brief, as he made it clear they wanted to meet face to face.

He was able to pull strings at least enough to get the warden to agree to let Adam come visit Robert in the more comfortable and relaxed family visitation area, where there were couches and chairs, tables, and people were allowed to embrace. It was carefully monitored, and there was a rigorous pat down and security check, but it wasn’t as stressful and uncomfortable as visiting with the plexiglass and telephone set up most visits consisted of. This was set up primarily for parents and younger children, but under the circumstances of Adam being with child now, it was understandable. 

Even if it wasn’t, Nigel had chips to cash in, so to speak; the warden knew he’d been tolerant having one of his main men incarcerated and serving time like this. He also knew the appeals process would be pushed through soon enough and Mr Raki might be free sooner rather than later, so time to play nice was good. 

Nigel ushered Adam to the meeting room, both dressed for business, Nigel’s hands on his shoulders in an attempt to keep the boy calm. He knew he was anxious and excited. 

Adam was, especially after the pat down, but he was happy to be getting to see his father. In the distance, Alphas howled, smelling such a sweet young omega near, even one who was with child like Adam. 

“Thank you for bringing me Nigel,” he whispered, waiting with his Alpha for his father to come out. “Do you think he’ll look different?”

Nigel nodded, reflexively keeping close to Adam as they waited, one around around his shoulders, the other on his arm. “He may, angel. But it’s ok. He loves you and I love you, yeah?” he answered. Fuck, he couldn’t wait to get out of this place. It made his skin crawl having his mate anywhere near here. 

Adam nodded. He didn’t like being there either. The smells, the sounds, the lighting; at least there were sofas though. The Omega sat down with his mate and waited. “I love you too.”

No sooner than that has been said and Robert came out, hands cuffed in front. He smiled right away and Adam broke free to run over to him. “Dad!” 

Robert hugged Adam and scented him, then looked over his son’s shoulder at Nigel, knowingly, questioningly. “Missed you, boy. Seems like you’ve both got some news for me, eh?”

The guard uncuffed Robert and let him continue the visit while he stood watch.

Nigel patted Robert on the back and took Adam’s hand. “Yes. We do. Adam, did you want to tell your father?” He wanted to show the boy respect in front of his dad to prove he wasn’t some macho abusive meathead Alpha that just treated his mate like a piece of property. 

“Yes,” Adam nodded, squeezing Nigel’s hand. He looked at his dad. “You probably can tell but Nigel is my Alpha now. We’re mated, I’m pregnant, and we’re getting married.” 

Robert just blinked at first, looking at the couple. There was a small part of him that was worried, maybe even annoyed at Nigel, but just a small part. He started laughing, and patted Nigel on the back.

“You don’t fuck around, do you, man?” he joked, then ruffled Adam’s hair. “Well son. If you’re happy, I’m fucking happy and I know Nigel will be good to you and my grand-pup.”

“I am happy, yes. Very much.” Adam said, looking over at Nigel. 

“I want to assure you, I plan to take the best care of him, and the pup, of course. He will never want for anything, and we can even do a nice wedding...I love Adam very very much. I truly do. I’m not taking any other omegas, yeah? Only Adam. He’s very special to me. He’s the only one.”

“No I know. You have always been a one person Alpha. Adam is young. But you know that and I know you’ll take care of him,” Robert said, smiling. “You both have my blessing.”

Adam beamed and hugged his father again, content to be in the presence of his father and his Alpha. 

Nigel rubbed Adam’s back. “Listen, you know I’m not going to bullshit you with promises I can’t keep, but I’m trying to get you out sooner than later, yeah? I want you to walk this beauty down the aisle, spend time with the grandchild. I know Adam would love you around. Doing everything I can to make it fucking happen. This is a bad break you got and you’re a good man, a solid man. I promise if I get you out, you’ll be taken good care of too, you know? You’re family now, not my employee.”

“Thanks, brother. I know you will,” Robert said, gripping Nigel’s arm affectionately before giving Adam a final hug. He chuckled and looked at Nigel, mirth in his eyes. “Maybe I call you son now, eh?”

Nigel straightened his shoulders and stood st full height, face dangerously still and serious and he stared Robert down a beat longer than necessary. Finally he cracked a smirk, unable to hold it back any more. “Don’t press your fucking luck, nenorocitule,” he answered with a bawdy laugh, and took Adam’s hand, squeezing it. 

***

A month passed and Adam was having more symptoms. He was grumpy sometimes. Moody. Cravings and nausea. Nigel thought it was time to do something fun. Maybe a distraction for his mate. So he invited Darko and Vince over.

Adam was excited, but he cleaned and cleaned in preparation. Finally, he sat down looking at Nigel with furrowed brows. “I don’t think it’s clean enough.” 

No sooner than he’d said as much, the doorbell rang, Adam looked at Nigel expectantly. 

“I’ve got it angel. And stop fussing...I know you’re worried but trust me, it’s ten times cleaner than even my best five star restaurant, yeah? Come here,” he said, and stopped to press a kiss to Adams lips before getting the door. “Te iubesc,” he said.

“I love you too,” Adam said, wrinkling his nose at the ‘stop fussing’. The rest was nice enough to keep him from protesting more. 

Opening the door, there stood Nigel’s old friend Darko, dressed handsomely in a dark blue suit and matching dress shirt, sans tie. “Brother, I’m so glad to see you, come in.” 

Vince waited for his Alpha to lead, he glanced at Nigel only briefly, smiled chastely, then waved at Adam, who waved back. 

“Of course, Nigel, thanks for having us over for a meal,” Darko said jovially, embracing Nigel and slapping him on the back. “I hope you didn’t cook, though, as I’d like to not leave here in a body bag,” he chuckled quietly, replacing his hand on the small of Vince’s back. “My dearest Vince, please go in, say hi to Adam. Hello, again Adam, you look well!” 

“Thanks. I’m pregnant,” Adam said, smiling. Vince walked over to Adam and the boys sat side by side.

“Of course, congratulations to both of you! Ah I can’t even imagine how protective Nigel will be of you and the baby, but that’s good. You’re in the best hands.” Darko slid his arms around Vince’s shoulders and squeezed them, as though he wanted to give him a boost.

“Darko and I have news for you both,” Vince said, looking from Adam to Darko. 

“What news?” Adam asked, looking at both men. 

Darko beamed at Vince proudly. “Vince is pregnant too. We only just found out…” the dark haired man’s face broke out in a huge smile, and Nigel laughed, pulling him into another hug. 

“What the fuck, man!! We’re gonna have all these little fucking pups running around! What, we’re gonna have to put a fucking nursery in the club!!” 

“Wow!” Adam exclaimed and then gasped softly when Vince hugged him. It was a warm, shared moment. 

“Congratulations, Vince.”

Vince smiled. 

“Thanks! We’re so happy.”

Nigel walked Darko into the kitchen while the boys talked, and got him a beer. The food he’d had catered in was all in the oven keeping warm in serving dishes, only needed to be placed on the table in the dining room, which was set for four. “Who would’ve thought, even a year ago, two guys like us would be almost fathers and settled down like this? I didn’t even want to get married or anything, but Adam is just perfect, you know? He’s young, but he’s so mature for his age. None of the fucking drama bullshit that usually comes with Omegas, and especially ones our age. He has his moments yeah, but not many, never for long, and there’s reason behind them. I love him so fuckin much, you know?” Nigel said. 

Darko nodded in agreement. “I actually feel like I got lucky too. Vince is a really smart kid, not just gorgeous as fuck. He’s very thoughtful, deep, and got a real brain for math and computers. We had that server problem the other day I mentioned to you - I didn’t even have to call the IT guy. Vince fixed it. Fucking amazing. Brains and beauty,” Darko bragged, taking a swig of his beer.

“Same as my Adam,” Nigel countered. 

Adam and Vince walked in right after that, arm in arm. “We’re hungry. We’d like the pizza, and hot wings you had catered. Also later we wanna get vanilla ice cream from McDonalds and fries please,” Adam requested, as Vince nodded vigorously. “We both want slices of the cheese pizza. Um, the one with extra cheese. No meat. Wings mild. Not too hot.”

Nigel laughed and grabbed the oven mitts to pull the pizza and wings out of the oven. “That’s a hell of a lot of people I’m gonna have to fucking fire if they fucked this order up,” he remarked, winking at Adam to indicate he was joking. “Sounds perfect darling. Darko, grab the soda off the counter for the boys and bring it to the dining room.”

Darko did so and then pulled out Vince’s chair for him. “Blue cheese for you, I already know love,” he said with a smile.

Vince smiled proudly and nodded, sitting down as Adam did too. Vince looked up at Darko, love struck. “Thanks. Yes.”

Adam rubbed his stomach sitting down. He opened an orange soda, caffeine free of course. “I’m so hungry. So so hungry.”

They served up the pizza and wings and began eating, all four pretty hungry, though it did appear the two little pregnant omegas were far hungrier than normal. Nigel and Darko discussed construction plans, talking about turning one of the large, unused offices in the club into a soundproof nursery and modifications to rooms in their current dwellings to pup rooms. 

Neither one of the little Omegas were showing yet. It was too soon, so the boys slipped out of the room while Nigel and Darko cleaned up and went to Adam’s room. He slept with Nigel but he still had the room he’d had when first moving in. Inside, he and Vince decided to make the night a little more interesting. It was Vince’s idea initially, but Adam had gotten the stuff. 

A few minutes later and both of them walked out of the room, to the living room where both Alphas were sitting. Adam and Vince has applied red lipstick, mascara, and short little shorts and tank tops. They stood in the room in front of their mates blushing. “We thought we’d get dressed up for tonight since we’ll be fat soon,” Vince said. “Pregnancy pounds,” Adam chimed in. 

Nigel and Darko both put their beers down almost in unison, shocked, jaws agape. It was Nigel that broke the stunned silence first, with “Holy fucking shit,” while Darko muttered curses in Romanian. 

“Darling. You look fucking, amazing. Come sit on my lap, now,” Nigel beckoned to Adam.

“Come here, too, draga,” Darko offered, sharp blue eyes riveting over his own beauty hungrily.

Both boys giggled and started to walk closer, but Vince dropped his empty soda can. Of course they both turned and bent over, exposing round rumps to the Alphas. Biting their nails — Vince had coached Adam — they went to sit on their mate’s laps. “You both have to behave. We want to play some games,” Adam said, and Vince nodded as they hooked their arms around their mate’s necks. 

“Yep. No real fun unless we’ve both been properly entertained,” Vince agreed. 

“And what exactly do you have in mind, darling?” Darko asked, running his hands over Vince’s ass in his lap. He mouthed over the boy’s neck, grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin. 

Vince moaned softly, then wriggled out of his grasp enough so he wouldn’t be further tempted. “That’s naughty. We wanna play board games. Monopoly. Scrabble. Or Adam’s suggestions…”

“Trivial pursuit or Clue,” Adam finished. 

Nigel spanked Adam’s ass with a resounding slap, rubbing the round curve immediately afterwards. “You want to play fuckin Clue? Dressed like this? Oh darling, I have the answer though. No butler in the library with a candlestick, if you know what i mean,” he chuckled, pulling Adam closer to his chest and feeling him up playfully. 

Adam gently, playfully swatted at Nigel’s chest, laughing. “Nigel, you can’t give away the answer to the game before it starts. Besides, we don’t know if that’s the answer,” he said, not quite aware he was joking with him. 

“We do wanna play like this. We could do twister,” Vince suggested with a grin. 

“Mmmmm well that sounds like a fantastic idea. Perhaps Nigel and I are a tad overdressed for it. Maybe we should lose the sport coats, yeah?” he asked with a wink to Vince.

“Yes, good idea,” Vince answered.”

“Oh, I agree. Things will get warm, certainly. Why don’t you get the mat and spinner out and Darko and I will get fresh drinks and get out of these coats, and grab a quick smoke,” Nigel suggested.

“Okay,” Adam agreed as Vince smiled. 

“We’ll be right back, darling,” Darko added, getting up and kissing Vince’s neck. 

Both Omegas were squirming. They were excited to play and it was entirely safe at this early stage, providing no one got queasy. That was usually in the mornings. 

A few minutes later and the boys had the game set up, and were standing ready for their mates. 

Nigel and Darko had gotten a few extra drinks and brought everything in on a tray to the living room, both men hanging their jackets up as well. Nigel had his shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and Darko had been wearing a tee shirt beneath his, and they’d shed their dress shoes, so everyone was ready to start. 

Darko came up behind Vince, and Nigel in front of Adam, effectively trapping the two boys between each other. “So darling, tell us how this works, hmmm?”

Nigel interrupted. “Well, we can do a three player or two player game, since we need a referee, seems only fair to do two three player games. Darko and I will take turns being the referees, hmm?” Nigel moved Adam by his waist to one end of the mat, positioning his feet inside the colored circles, and he looked up at Vince. “Now, darling, you stand at the other end just like Adam, in the blue circles, yeah? I’ll face center, in the red circles, and Darko will spin the playing wheel. He’ll call out the body part and color, and then we each move to the nearest empty spot of that color with that body part.”

Darko walked around them with a smile. “Ah yes, now I remember. And if you already have a body part in that circle, you have to move it to another circle the same color, but no two people can occupy the same spot, yeah?”

Both boys nodded their agreement, giggling. 

“Yes,” they said in unison. 

“Mmmhmm, that’s right,” Nigel smiled. “And in these outfits, it’s going to get very interesting…” 

“If anyone falls or touches the mat with a knee or elbow, they are out. If you think a new position will make you fall, you can call yourself out too,” Darko added.

“Good idea, we wouldn’t want to fall and hurt ourselves or the pups,” Adam said, looking at Vince, then Nigel and Darko. 

“It will be sorta sexy in these outfits,” Vince said with a flutter of lash. 

“Don’t think there’s anything sorta about it. I’m fuckin hard enough to cut glass with you just standing there, draga,” Darko quipped, licking his lips.

“You can say that fuckin again. God damn, angel, those red lips of yours. Sinful as hell. Never seen anyone look as gorgeous as you- girl or boy, man or woman,” Nigel said, staring at Adam up and down. “Hmmm, so shall we, brother?”

“Fuck yeah.”

Once Darko spun, Adam went first, and the position saw him bending over right in front of Nigel. Vince was next and low and behold, he was ass up too. Both boys’ hung out from the bottoms of their shorts, and they looked at them over their shoulders, waiting. 

“Your turn,” Vince purred and Adam hummed his agreement. 

Nigel was going to have an impossible time bending over, but lo and behold, his next move required he bend perilously right behind Adam. In doing so, the bulge in his trousers was impossible to ignore, pressing against the back of the boy’s thigh. “I really hope you boys are getting your entertainment,” he exhaled heavily.

Adam whispered softly, feeling the press against his ass, holding himself steady. His breath hitched and he nodded. “Yes,” he answered. He was very entertained. “Who’s turn is it now? Darko’s or mine again?”

“Yours, but if one of you can’t hold your balance, it’s down to two of you,” Darko advised, watching Nigel teeter uncertainty. “Big man isn’t looking so good on his feet. Right hand red, Adam,” he directed.

“I can hold my balance,” Adam said and then put himself in the proper place, his ass spreading a little, the shift enough to make his cheeks hug Nigel’s bulge as they stood in place. 

“Fuck,” Nigel cursed, just wanting to reach out and knead those plush ass cheeks around his erection. He rutted against him, making his legs wobble a little and righting himself. 

Vince went, and his body turned the other way, his ass out to Darko. He giggled, watching him. “Nigel now.”

“Oh, Nigel. Left hand yellow,” Darko smirked.

Nigel had to reach over Adam’s hip to get there, forcing him to pivot too far. His erection wouldn’t let his leg bend, and as he started to stumble, he caught himself. It wasn’t enough to keep him from falling on top of Adam though. “Oh god darling...sorry!!”

It wasn’t enough to harm him or the pup. It was a nice weight, an arousing one. “It’s okay. We both lost I think,” Adam laughed, wiggling his bottom. “Vince has won and it’s Darko’s turn.”

Nigel gripped Adam’s hips and thrust against him a few times, playful but rough. Just don’t forget this, darling. I have a prize for you, win or lose, yeah?” he chuckled, then let him go with a light slap, taking the spinner from Darko just as the blue-eyed man joined the boys on the mat. 

“I won’t forget,” Adam grinned, squeaking at the playful smack. He got up with Nigel’s help and took his place. 

“Congratulations, darling,” Darko said, pulling Vince against his body and kissing him deeply. Vince purred and smiled, nodding his thanks. “What gorgeous competitors. Hmm, may the best man win,” he added, and stepped in the center of the mat as they all got into position. 

Adam blushed at that and looked to Nigel for him to spin as Vince gazed at his mate, shaking his ass flirtatiously. “I’m gonna win again.”

Darko chuckled as Nigel spun the wheel and called out the first position. “Alright, Darko, left hand blue…”

The game wore on, the boys reveled in their delight while Darko grew more aroused watching his little minx, Vince, pout and stick out his ripe little ass with each move, muscular, smooth legs stretched out, showing off impressive flexibility. He wanted to get the game over with and fuck him, and while he wasn’t gonna hide the fact that he was definitely sneaking peeks at Adam too, he knew Nigel would sooner cut his dick off then let him lay a finger on him. So He thought he’d move things along, and the next move Nigel called, he stumbled and took Vince down with him. 

“Well, fuck. Looks like Adam wins this one, hmmm?” he remarked, rubbing Vince’s ass. 

Nigel laughed. “Looks like he does. Though I’m taking him to bed...and not a bit too soon, looks like. Darling?” He asked, forming his palm around the thick bulge in his pants. 

Adam placed hands over Nigel’s bulge to hide it with a look to his Alpha. “Yes. I would like sex,” he admitted, and while he found Darko attractive, aesthetically speaking, he didn’t want him. His scent was sour. Omegas never had more than one Alpha, except in cases of twin Alphas. But it was rare. 

Vince rolling on top of Darko. “Me too. I’m horny and wet.”

Nigel winked at Darko and slapped him on the back. “Alright. Come on, Adam. Come to bed with me, Iubitul, yeah? We can clean up in the morning.” 

“Okay Nigel. Yes, please.”

Nigel tossed the spinner on the floor and picked the boy up, scooping him under his thighs easily and carrying him to their bedroom, eager to make love to his beautiful little fiancé.

“See you in a little while, Vince and Darko,” Adam called out, hugging Nigel as they vanished. 

“Ok Adam!” Vince giggled and purred next to Darko.


	10. Chapter 10

Darko cast a look at Vince, licking his lips and unbuckling his pants as soon as he heard their bedroom door close and the lock click. “So. Horny and wet, hmmm? I think I need to check and see about this. Come here,” he directed, sitting in the couch next to the Twister mat and patting his lap.

“Mmm,” Vince moaned, and scooted up to get into Darko’s lap. He hooked his arms around him and arched his back, poking his rear out so his older lover and mate could check. “You should definitely check.”

“This little get up you have on, was it your idea or Adam’s, hmmm? You look very very good, darling. So good. I’m glad you’re pregnant. I don’t want you showing this little body off to anyone else. You’re mine, yeah? Won’t do to have anyone else wanting what they can’t have.” 

“It was my idea,” Vince whimpered, rocking slowly. “I wouldn’t flirt with anyone, Alpha. I’m all yours. No one at school looks at me that way now that we’re mated.”

He palmed over soft skin, beneath the waistband of silky, thin fabric, between the round, creamy smooth cheeks. There was indeed slick there, fragrant as berries and wet. He rubbed his index finger several times, before finally dipping inside. “Mmm. Like that?”

“Oh yes,” Vince mewled, rutting back against Darko’s finger, nails digging into his back. “More please.”

“Fuck yes, my greedy little puișor. So hungry for my cock, aren’t you? All this slick, just for me?” Darko added another finger, then three easily, wetness easing his passage as the boy’s body seemed to suck him inside. The older man kissed along his neck, a rough palm skating up his smooth chest and tweaking his nipple. 

“All for you, Alpha, oh yes,” Vince moaned, both lithe arms around the muscular man, gripping as he was finger fucked and touched in ways he’d never imagined. More wetness gathered, warm and sticky and the Omega licked full, rosy lips. “Please fuck me. I need you to. Please.”

Darko loved when his boy got demanding and needy like this. He pulled him off his lap and stood, bring Vince with him, shedding his own pants and dropping down to the Twister mat. Hell, it was a washable fucking surface, and at least Nigel couldn’t get mad at him for messing up the couch or carpet. Kneeling before Vince, he kissed his flat belly, pushing the little belly shirt up to expose his pert, pink nipples, and kissing across his flat washboard abdomen. 

Hooking his thumbs into either side of the shorts, he pulled them off, along with the panties, a small but very insistent cocklet popping out to slap him in the chin as he did. “Hmmmm….you are so excited darling. Fuck I love you,” he murmured, suckling the tip of his cock before urging him down. Darko leaned back and looked up at the boy. “Sit in my lap, Vince, ride me, hmmm?” 

“I am,” Vince murmured, and got onto Darko’s lap, slick dribbling between his cheeks and over his Alpha’s cock. “I love you too and I want you so much.” 

That was all he said before he leaned up enough to take Darko down. His greedy hole swallowed him, down to the root in a hot, wet grip, and the boy held fast to his mate’s shoulders, moaning. He heard cries of pleasure and grunts from where Adam and Nigel were too and it just added to his own, his hips beginning to rock. “Darko, oh yes!”

Darko looked up with lustful, worshipping eyes at his Vince, his beautiful Omega, his one and only. His eyes burned with need as he gripped his pale hips hard and jerked up into him, his body responding to the tight channel instinctively by thrusting upward hard. The lewd sounds carrying into the living room only added to the heat already between them. “Fucking hell, god you feel so fucking good draga, yes,” Darko moaned, running his palm up the boy’s belly and stroking his little cocklet. 

Lithe hips bucked faster as Darko stroked Vince’s cock and he knew that at this rate he would be coming soon. Slick gathered around the Alpha’s shaft and he moaned, long and drawn out, setting the pace he wanted since he was on top like this. “You feel so good. I love how you feel inside me of me, Alpha. Ohhhhh-“

Darko bounced Vince on his cock faster, fisting his cock in rhythm, and pulled Vince down to his chest to lay flat against him. Kissing him hard, he held him tight and slid his lips to that sensitive patch of skin beneath his ear, at the top of his neck. “You’re mine, all mine, my beauty, full of my seed and my pups, and I love you so much, draga. Love the way you take my cock. Come all over me darling, come for me, show me how much your Alpha makes you come, how much pleasure I bring you, yeah? Come on, baby,” he encouraged, jerking up into Vince hard.

Vince loved the way his Alpha talked to him. How he took him and kept him satisfied. The boy was panting, his body shaking and sweating. “I’m so close,” he moaned, licking back into Darko’s mouth. Then, on a particularly deep decent, he came, slick flood them, and his cocklet spurted out a bit of clear come as he shook and moaned over and over. “Alpha! Knot me please, oh-“

Vince’s body pulsed around him, and as he did, Darko’s seed exploded, his knot swelling as he emptied into the boy completely with a moan. He held him tight, arms wrapped around him as they were sealed together, and kissed him ravenously then, heat spreading from his chest and radiating outwards. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes...oh Vince, Vince, Ahhhh...my Vince… Te iubesc, te iubesc…”

“I love you, Darko,” Vince panted softly, nuzzling his mate as he purred and hugged him. With sweet kisses, his orgasm calmed from a tornado to a breeze and he smiled against tawny skin. “That was so good. Mm. You always know what I like.”

“As long as I’m part of what you like, I’m happy. You love me? I’m over the fucking moon, little one,” Darko replied, kissing his forehead and cuddling the boy close. He grabbed a blanket within reach on the couch and pulled it over Vince to keep him warm until he softened enough to take his omega home.

***

The door clicked and Adam knew that Vince and Darko would have sex or he assumed as much. Right now all he could think about was the Alpha holding him. He kissed him, writhing, and whining. “N-Nigel….”

Nigel smiled in the low light of their bedroom and pulled his shirt off over his head, followed quickly by his trousers. “Yes, my beauty? You need something, don’t you darling?” he answered. Gold fur on his chest glimmered and he cupped Adams cheek, rubbing it and leaning down to kiss him as he stood naked before him.

“I need you, and your penis,” Adam whined, and then bent over to present his ass to his mate. The little shorts cut high, far too much skin exposed. He wiggled, trying to be sexy. “Please.”

“God, I fucking love you so much,” Nigel growled, grabbing a palmful of flesh and squeezing it, then slapping it hard. “You’re so fucking hot. I’m gonna fuck you so good, angel…” Nigel moved up behind him, rutting his cock between his cheeks. He reached around front to pull them off. “Let’s get these off you gorgeous, hmm?”

“I’m not hot, Nigel,” Adam began but then he put two and two together. “O-oh, Okay.” 

Now he got it. 

Once he was naked, Adam leaned back against Nigel, small hands bracing on firm, hairy thighs. The Omega loved his Alpha’s body. Now was no exception. “I want to do it with you standing up. Can we try that?” 

Nigel had to chuckle at how literal his darling boy could be. It made his chest ache, how much he adored him, but right now it was a different part of him aching- his balls. This gorgeous little minx wanted to try sex standing up? Oh fuck yes. 

“Yeah, angel. We can definitely do that. Mmm, you’re going to start by just, hmmm, like this,” he started, and turned Adam to face the wall, bracing his hands there. “To start just lean on the wall and bend forward a little. Stick your butt out, arch your back. Like this,” he added, moving Adam into place, rubbing up the back of his thighs. He ran his hands between his plush cheeks and dipped his fingers into the slick, rubbing his cock with it, before sinking inside him, one hand steadying his lower back. “Ahhh…”

Adam did exactly that and moaned when he felt his mate enter him. “Oh, Nigel-“ 

He closed his eyes, arms pressed against the cool wall, and just felt Nigel. Every ridge and vein, his silky skin, the throb of his shaft, Adam felt it all. He was hyper focused on his mate. “Harder.”

“That’s what you want, angel, that’s what I’ll give you,” he huffed, and have a sharp thrust of his hips, seating himself all the way in this time, buried deep inside. Cursing under his breath, he dragged his palms up Adam’s back to his shoulders, all the way down his spine and over his flank, where he gave a few staccato spanks to the fleshiest portion of his ass. “You feel...so fucking good, Adam...fuck,” he groaned. 

“Oh!” Adam squeaked, enjoying the fullness and the sting. He began moving back against Nigel, fucking himself on his Alpha’s cock as slick dripped down his thighs. How was it that Nigel was so good? So sexy? How was it that he continued finding such a young, and now pregnant Omega desirable? It wasn’t that Adam had low self esteem — he didn’t — he just knew he had a really good and sought after mate. “I want..ah..I want to face you. Please. Pick me up and fuck me.” 

It turned the Alpha on to no end how Adam knew exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it. The boy was not afraid to ask for it and he adored that, so Nigel turned him around and picked him up, hoisting him up and hooking his arms under thick thighs, wrapping them around his waist. Pushing him against the wall, he shifted his pelvis forward and penetrated him, adjusting his balance and letting gravity do the rest of the work. With a grunt, he began fucking him harder, looking into his eyes as he rocked in and out. “Yeah, yes beautiful like that hmm...”

“Nigel!” Adam cried out, his arms around Nigel’s neck. He liked looking at his him and in his eyes. It wasn’t often he looked into people’s eyes, so the fact that he was mostly comfortable doing it with Nigel made sex that much more intense. His own were blown, hooded and glossy. A curl hung down on his brow, bouncing as he was fucked just like he’d wanted. “I-I like this position,” he managed to say, then kissed his Alpha, savoring the warm thud of balls slapping his ass. 

Nigel stared back into those big blue eyes, lost in their honesty, radiance and beauty. He knew exactly how difficult it was for Adam to hold his gaze, but when they were together like this with nothing between them, it was so intimate and breathtaking. Even with other partners he’d had, the Alpha had never felt so conjoined to anyone the way he did with his beloved Adam. That delightful little curl that bounced over his forehead made him look like a dirty little doll, too. Nigel rocked into him, pushing him up the wall and holding him securely, lips sucking kisses up his neck and along his jawline. “Gods, me too, draga…”

Adam made a note to ask Nigel later what draga meant, but for now, he just felt. Oh, how he tuned in to Nigel. To each thrust of hips, to every sounds he made, right down to the slide of Nigel’s skin when it became a little damp from sweat. The Omega scented him and purred, his heart racing faster and faster as he neared the edge of his release. Loud sounds reverberated through his chest as he clung to his lover. “Oh, Nigel, Oh!”

Sweat glistened through the fur on Nigel’s chest. Every sound and word from Adam’s sweet red mouth forced his hips to move faster and harder, and he could feel the boy’s heart pound and breath hot against him. He wove thick fingers through soft, damp curls, and pulled his head back to scrape his teeth possessively over the mating mark on his neck. “If I touch you, can you come like this?” he asked, biting his earlobe gently.

“Yes,” Adam answered, his hole soaked and clenching around Nigel with the promise of release. It wouldn’t be long now anyway. The Omega moaned, loving the feel of his mate’s teeth on him. “Please Nigel. Oh Alpha-“

Gods, but the tight channel of Adam’s silky sweet body gripping every thick inch of his cock was almost more than he could take. He wrapped a big hand around Adam’s little pink tipped cock, rock hard as it was, and began pumping it fast, palm slapping against skin, mouthing his mating scar and sucking at it hungrily. “Come for me, baby, come on your Alpha’s big fucking cock. Come on, gorgeous,” he urged. Stroking him fast, hips grinding in and out of his hole as he pounded him into the wall, his own climax was right on edge, and he felt it tipping over. 

“Nigel!” Adam all but screamed with pleasure; the stream of moans and groans that followed likely surprised their living room inhabitants but he didn’t care. It was sensory overload and in the best possible way. The Omega felt it building — that warm coil of passion — it was familiar and intense. Nigel knew how to take care of him. He always did. But this time was even hotter somehow and all at once the boy exploded. Muscles stuttered, come shot out of his cocklet as slick flooded and spilled from his ass. “Yes, yes, YES, ALPHA!” 

Nigel’s seed pulsed up his shaft and he shot deep inside Adam, filling him with his essence as his orgasm shook him. “Adam...Adam...Adam…” he groaned, his face buried in the boy’s neck, wrapped around him and bucking into him as their bodies locked together. “Oh fucking angel...my darling Adam…” Gently, Nigel carried Adam to the bed, lowering them both to its surface so they could recline as they lay together in rapturous afterglow. He kissed Adam over and over, whispering in Romanian and English. “Fucking love you so much…”

“I love you too,” Adam panted, wrapping around Nigel as he enjoyed the full feeling and his mate’s body. It was, in fact, perfect. Smiling, he nuzzled him and purred, inhaling his Alpha’s scent as they laid together in utter bliss. “That was so good, Nigel. I wonder if they heard us?” he asked and just as he said that, he heard Vince and Darko most likely finishing. “Oh. I think they are done now.”

Nigel chuckled. “Probably. Don’t matter if they heard us. I’m sure they’ll go on their own when they are ready. Mmmm, my beautiful boy. Just let me hold you. You’re so good, darling…” he said, eyes growing heavy.

“Thank you,” Adam preened, his Omegan nature very pleased to have satisfied his mate. It was a peculiar instinct, but beyond the fact that it was biological, he was also happy when Nigel was happy. So he didn’t mind. He also knew his mate was right, that Vince and Darko would leave soon, which mean social graces weren’t expected. On that vein, he snuggled into his Alpha, kissed him and closed his eyes. On a yawn: “I like it when you hold me.”

Humming contentedly, Nigel nuzzled the sweet-smelling Omega, kissed him, and fell asleep. 

***

A few months had passed and one morning Nigel looked at the text on his screen and the news article linked to it with a sharp heaviness in his chest. Cravings and getting through the first and second trimesters had been different. Adam had to see doctor’s more often because of his young age but he was doing just fine but this, well...Nigel had to look again to make sure he’d read it right:

Age 38, Vanessa Raki, died from an overdose of fentanyl laced heroin. 

The Romanian knew his little angel was going to take this hard, but he’d talk to Robert first, then Adam. Better to at least talk to his father first.

He went to visit Robert at the prison alone. Word travelled fast, but mostly he wanted to update him on his appeal and ask him about breaking the news to Adam.

They sat across from each other at the little table, Nigel’s head low. “The way it looks now, we’ll have you out well before Adam’s due date. I think I’m going to put the heat on them to get you out sooner though. Adam will want you at the funeral, and I think he’s gonna need you.”

Robert was heartbroken. Despite everything, he loved Vanessa. He looked at Nigel, nodding, his face betraying how he felt inside. “I’d like that, yeah,” he said, knowing if Nigel could’ve done this sooner, he would have. The news gave them more leverage. He just hated that it was her death. The alpha took a breath and pounded his fist on the table. “Fuckin’ told her this would happen, brother.”

Nigel rubbed his face. “I feel guilty. I feel like I should’ve done something. Should’ve stopped her from leaving. I’ve always seen junkies as less than fucking human. But Adam really fucking loves her. He wears that locket...I’m so fucking worried. Listen, I’m gonna get you out of here, yeah?”

Robert shook his head, scrubbing his hand over his face. “I want to be there for Adam. And meet my grand pup. Thanks for coming down here.” 

Nigel stood, and since they couldn’t embrace, his eyes told him all he needed. His only focus was getting Robert Raki free and comforting his beloved Adam. 

***

Nigel made sure they had enough groceries to stay home a few days when he got back that evening, and came in the door looking for Adam. “Darling? I’m home.”

“I’m in here Nigel,” Adam said, sliding out of the kitchen with the broom. He’d been cleaning and nesting like crazy all day. “Will you take out the trash? This place isn’t how I’d like it to be and…” Adam paused. Something felt off. He wasn’t good at reading faces but something in their bond link was tugging. “Are you okay?”

Nigel shook his head, and took Adam’s hand. “No angel, come sit with me in the living room. I’ll take care of the trash and everything later alright? Just come sit.” He pulled him close and walked him to the couch with command, gently but with purpose. 

Adam furrowed his brows but did as requested. Nigel’s tone seemed to convey sadness or maybe frustration. Those were two emotions that sometimes seemed similar, but what’s more, he felt something different through their bond. So he knew it was serious. “Okay,” he said, starting to feel nervous and scared. “W-what’s wrong?”

The older man looked in Adam’s eyes. “Your Mom. She… she overdosed and...she’s passed away, Adam. I’m so fucking sorry, baby. I’m getting your father out just as soon as possible.” 

Adam’s face didn’t change. He felt an ocean of emotion but he couldn’t process it. It was too much. Way too much. Being pregnant didn’t help. So he didn’t respond. “Okay, Thank you for telling me,” Adam said, getting up. “I look forward to seeing dad.”

The Omega walked out of the room, to the his own room, where he went right to work on one of his new models. 

Nigel looked at him panicked. He hadn’t anticipated this reaction at all. Crying, screaming, fists...that he could handle. This was...terrifying. Adam’s beautiful young face showed no emotion at all. He collected himself for a moment, swallowing the lump in his throat and wiping sweat from his brow, and then followed him into his room. 

Giving him space, Nigel approached slowly. “Darling...are you...are you alright?” he asked hesitantly. 

Adam shook his head uncertainly. He couldn’t move. He wasn’t, save for the nonverbal answer. The little Omega wet his lips; why did they feel so dry. How could they be when there was tears forming in his eyes. In his mind: Momma is gone. Momma is gone. He loved his momma. Can he love her still? She’s dead? There would be no physical person to love now. What happened to love when someone died? What would happen when Nigel died? Adam went very still then, the calm before the storm. 

Nigel had no fucking idea what was happening, and it terrified him. Adam’s eyes were wet and pupils enlarged, his face was pale and still, and he wasn’t breathing. He was holding his breath, and his body had gone stiff, like he was in shock. The Romanian picked him up and moved him to his bedroom quickly, sitting him on his lap on the side of the bed. “It’s okay, darling, just breathe in and out. Please breathe. Just take a breath, okay?”

Adam all at once gasped and then jumped up. He started pacing, slapping his head, crying. “No! I want mom. I don't want her to be dead. I-I should have helped her! It’s my fault!” the little Omega sobbed. He was trying to avoid Nigel and ended up curling into the darkest corner he could find on the floor, fingers steepled together in front of his face just before he let out an Omegan cry. It was long and high pitched, so loud that surely Darko and other Alphas in the building had heard. Maybe even the club. 

The sound tore through Nigel’s chest worse than a stab wound; he felt like he’d been gutted. He fell to the floor and crawled to Adam purely out of instinct. Covering the boy’s body with his own, he enveloped him, arms wrapping around him, and just held the shaking little very pregnant Omega. “Let it all out. You’re safe. It’s okay. Scream and cry anything, you’re safe, I’m here. I wish I could fucking take away the pain…” Nigel’s voice broke. His chest felt like a cavern of agony. The grief pouring off Adam in waves just flowed into him as his mate, it was unavoidable. It was in their bond. 

Adam curled into Nigel, his whole body shaking as he cried. He sobbed harder than he ever had before, his body weak already. The Omega didn’t even realize that he was pounding his fists on Nigel’s arm, and before he knew it he was yelling. “Nigel, Nigel, She’s gone! S-S-She’s gone!”

It was all he could think about. His mother was dead. “What if it’s my fault?” 

Nigel rubbed Adam’s back and let him pound away. He understood this rage and pain too well, having lost his own mother too young, though under different circumstances. Grief and loss of this magnitude felt all the same in a young one’s life. It was that aching emptiness, anger, confusion, denial. “It’s not your fault, angel. Your mother had a good heart deep down, and she loved you very much, but she was sick. She was very sick, and it was too much for her. It’s not your fault. Adam, Fucking hell. I’m bad at this, angel. I just know she loved you so fucking much. And I love you. I’d breath life into her lungs and bring her back if I could baby,” he said, his voice cracking with emotion.

Grief of this magnitude, the expression of it, was different for one in the spectrum but Adam could feel Nigel trying to reach out through their bond. He stopped pounding finally, too weak to continue and just wailed. He’d never cried as much before. At least not that he could remember. “Thank you,” is what he finally said, and then eventually the tears stopped and he just stayed in his mate’s arms, falling asleep soon after. 

Nigel gently laid him down in their bed and pulled the blanket over his still slight shoulders. He would be thirsty from all the crying when he woke, and he left a bottle of water on the nightstand for him. 

He wanted to stay close, so when Adam did wake up, he wouldn’t be afraid, so Nigel took his laptop and phone into their bed, peeled off his work clothes and climbed in, laying near enough that Adam would still have his scent there. 

Nigel’s heart ached with pain for the boy. He knew this would be hard, and feared for the stress on him and the baby, but also figured it was better to get it out than hold it in.


	11. Chapter 11

Nigel wasted no time making calls, sending emails, and paying some very important visits to key people with the goal of freeing Robert Raki. Step one involved eliminating the previous judge who’d denied his parole time after time. Nigel had hesitated pulling the trigger on that particular solution due to other connections, but with the recent turn of events, things had changed dramatically. Priorities shift. 

Dressed in an dark, slate grey Italian suit and matching dress shirt, his hair slicked back and two bodyguards at his side, it was an impressive show the Romanian made when he went to visit the judge who was to make the decision on Raki’s appeal. Not as impressive as the wad of cash that backed it up, though. The added issue of his wife’s death and Adam being near ready to give birth certainly added to the urgency of the situation, but the money sealed the deal.

Nigel always got what he wanted.

It was just in the nick of time too. A Saturday, with Adam’s mother’s burial being the next morning. Nigel woke the boy and told him to get dressed, had breakfast waiting, and drove him to the prison so they could pick Robert up. They were to wait outside the gates for him.

Adam looked over at Nigel, fidgeting with his dress shirt. He didn’t like suits but he knew it was expected. Important occasions always called for it. There would be another suit tomorrow. “I don’t like this tie. It’s tight.”

Nigel turned from the driver’s seat and unbuckled his seatbelt, then loosened the tie just a bit without messing it up. “There you go, angel. You look so handsome. Ah, look, here he comes, darling. Let’s get out and say hi, yeah?” 

“Thank you, and okay,” Adam said. It was strange. Just everything. 

He opened the door, jogging around to Adam’s side to help him out as they saw Robert approach.   
Adam right his stance and clung to Nigel’s side.

Robert smiled at them both, happy to be out, happy to see his son and friend, but also sad for his ex wife and how it affected Adam. 

“I’ll be fucking damn. It’s good to be out,” Robert said, inhaling the air as though it was different air somehow. 

“Hello father,” Adam said quietly, and Robert walked over to give him a hug. He looked at Nigel. 

“Thanks man, seriously, Thank you.”

Nigel embraced him, patting his back. “Listen. You’re family. I just wish I coulda gotten it done sooner, and under better circumstances.” He pulled away and took Adam’s hand. “Let’s go, yeah? I had Romano cater lunch for us at my house. We got an apartment fixed up for you to move in to next floor down, under the penthouse. Really nice. All yours. You can visit the grandkid anytime. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds great. You have really come through for me. And for Adam,” Robert said, as Adam laced fingers with Nigel. “I owe you.”

“You’re family, dad. Family isn’t supposed to owe each other,” Adam pointed out, then looked at Nigel. “Nigel even said so.”

Nigel helped Adam into the front seat and pulled the seatbelt carefully over his belly. “That I did, darling. This on? Not too tight yeah?” He paused and looked at his beauty, flushed cheeks, dark lashes, and that sweet, fragrant scent. How he adored Adam. Every day with him, he felt his heart grow more and more full with love for him. He smiled, little creases forming at the corners of his amber eyes, and he kissed him on the nose, rubbing his cheek affectionately. 

“It’s not too tight,” Adam said, his father getting in the back seat. The Omega leaned into Nigel for just a moment, inhaling his scent as well. It calmed him. That and having his dad out made him happy too. “I’m happy you’re both here.” 

“Me too, son. Me too.” 

***

The rest of the day was spent getting Robert settled into his new apartment below the penthouse. They all had dinner together and talked, catching up on old times and what had transpired since he’d been locked up. Adam, Nigel noticed, seemed a little more animated — which was a relief. 

That night once Adam was asleep, the two Alphas went over business and soon said goodnight. Nigel held Adam close as he slept, and the next morning they all ate and got ready for the funeral. 

It was a sad affair, as could be expected, and despite not saying much, Nigel could feel the sadness coming from his mate. He knew it would take time but at least Robert was out and Adam had Vince as well beyond having him. 

***

Eventually the sadness waned, and life got back to normal. The couple prepared for the pups birth but first, they had a wedding. Adam had, after all, wanted to have one before they were born. Something simple, but Nigel had proposed after all and Adam was happy his father could attend. 

“You can’t see my outfit before the ceremony. That is tradition,” Adam pointed out the night before. 

Nigel brought his fingers from Adam’s soft, pink cheek, down his neck and traced over his lips. “It will pain me to not be able to see you even for that long, angel, but in the name of fuckin tradition, I will abide your wishes,” he whispered with a smile, leaning in for a kiss. One hand was on Adam’s belly, and he felt a flutter. “Oh shit, was that the pups?” he gasped, grinning in wonder.

“Yes,” Adam smiled placing his hand over Nigel’s. “They are moving more. I...I think I do want to know what sex they are. I don’t want it to be a surprise. Maybe on the last visit. But yes. I will miss you too. It won’t be for too long though,” Adam assured, hoping his white colored tux with the space themed bow tie and pocket square would fit properly.

“I do too then. Honestly I’m fucking dying to know. I can’t wait to see them and spoil them, give them everything. And you too, gorgeous. You’ll always be mine, but tomorrow it’s official.” Nigel reached over to turn out the lights and pull Adam into his arms closer. 

That made Adam very happy. He wanted them both to know what their pups would be. Honestly, he’d been thinking on it for a while and now once they knew, they could decorate and theme the nursery appropriately. But right now he needed sleep. Tomorrow was a big day. “Good. Then it’s settled. I am excited. Thank you, Nigel. I love you.”

“Noapte buna, draga. Te iubesc,” Nigel whispered goodnight, and I love you to the boy in his native tongue as they fell asleep. 

***

The next morning was full of excitement and nerves as they got ready for the wedding. Mostly excitement, though. Vince came over to help Adam get ready, while Darko helped Nigel. It wasn’t an overly large ceremony. Which was good because in all honesty, the little Omega didn’t want to be surrounded by strangers. 

“You look perfect,” Vince purred, their bellies touching as he helped Adam straighten his tie. 

“Thank you,” Adam replied, smiling. His cheeks were rosy and he was so excited. “Ask Nigel if they are ready please.”

Vince nodded and went out to find them. Knocking on the door, he waited. 

Darko answered and smiled broadly when he saw his own love there. “Ahh, good. I knew it couldn’t be Adam. He knows it bad luck to see the groom before the wedding.”

“That’s old wives’ tales, Darko. But I can wait I can wait,” Nigel grumbled, putting on his tie in the mirror. “Is this thing on right?” He asked.

“It looks perfect, brother. You know that boy will be starry eyed as ever over you, god knows why, ugly fuck,” Darko grinned, slapping him on the back. He leaned down to kiss Vince. “You, on the other hand, look ravishing. Don’t you know it’s poor form to take attention from the groom?” 

Vince playfully swatted at Darko after the kiss. “You look handsome too, Alpha. But um, I’m here cause Adam is ready,” he laughed, but his eyes were full of love for Darko. Sure, Nigel looked handsome too, but his heart was devoted to his own mate. “You all get in place. Adam’s dad is out there and we all need to get situated.”

“Ok draga. Come on, I’ll walk out with you. Nigel, come with us. You look great.” Darko prodded the taller man and he grumbled, taking one last look in the mirror and finally leaving. 

“You have the rings, yeah?” 

“Yes, right here,” Darko replied. They’d given their rings for the symbolism of putting them on for the ceremony, as Adam had pointed out to them it was the tradition. 

The three men walked to the front of the small non-denominational chapel they’d chosen, and waited for Adam. Nigel felt butterflies, nervous, and at the last moment wished he’d had one last cigarette. He fidgeted with his cuff links and Darko whispered to him to cut it out, and just then they saw the doors open. There stood Adam with his father. 

Vince was waiting on his own, misty eyed, and Darko stood next to Nigel, the officiator, Jimmy Price in the middle. The man had a huge grin on his face, excited even though it wasn’t his big day. 

Adam smiled and swallowed, holding Robert’s arm as he was walked down the aisle to meet Nigel. The boy felt his eyes dampen, which was odd because he wasn’t sad. 

Nigel felt a lump in his throat as he finally saw his beauty; dark curls brushed into place, rosy cheeks and blue blue eyes shining and a smile on his red lips. He was exceptionally beautiful, the hormones and months of vitamins giving him a healthy and youthful glow. 

“Remember to breathe, fucker,” Darko whispered through his grin at Nigel, who quickly sucked in air and realized he was about to fall over from lightheadedness. 

“Fuck, you’re fucking gorgeous, my Little Star,” he whispered to Adam when he got to the front. 

Adam’s dad stepped to the side and the Omega smiled at Nigel. “You are handsome, Nigel,” he whispered, Vince watching and grinning too. 

Jimmy smiled at them both. “We’re gathered here today to being you two lovebirds together,” he chuckled, flamboyantly and then Brian Zeller, the pianist cleared his throat at his husband. Jimmy gave him a look with narrowed brows and then cleared his back before looking at the two of them again. Adam giggled. 

The Omega zoned out after that but came back in when it was time for vows. He was happy Nigel was going first. 

Nigel had contemplated long and hard about what he wanted to say, writing up a few things, throwing them away, starting over, and in the end decided to go with what he felt in the moment. He was nervous, though he knew he shouldn’t be, but Adam was beautiful, handsome, youthful and glowing with the evidence of his seed growing inside. Adam was what any Alpha would be proud to be joined with- a handsome, smart, faithful, young, omega. Of course he was more than all of that to Nigel. These were all the thoughts running through his head that he wanted to get out in the moment, and his mouth twitched as he looked on at Mr Price the officiant. 

“Adam, you’re everything I could ever want or need and more, darling. You’re gorgeous, you’re young and you are smart as a fucking whip, face of an angel and body off the ceiling of a Roman temple. But you understand me, you love me, through all my fucking flaws and the bullshit, you love me. I know we seem like an unlikely pair, but beneath the surface we were fucking made for each other, Little Star. All I ask now is let me be your universe, and you’ll be the only star in my sky. I will love you for the rest of my life, every single goddamned day, protect you with everything I have, and be faithful to you, til death do us part, angel. Adam, I take you to be my husband.” 

Adam felt those tears again and the little pups in his tummy seemed to be moving happily too. Vince was full on crying but smiling also. It was a lot to take in. But none of it was bad at all. He was watching everyone when he realized he’d paused again. “Oh,” he whispered, and then nodded, looking at Nigel. He’d come up with these after a time and memorized them. He hoped it would come across correctly. 

“N-Nigel. A lot of times I wonder why you want me. I’m young and a little strange. I’m not...like everyone else. Sometimes I feel like I don’t belong. But here I am. I’m here with you. You chose me and I um, I chose you too. You help me a lot and I feel like you understand me too. I feel safe and loved and you don’t lie to me. You have made some mistakes but I have to. I feel like you are the best Alpha I could have bonded to and you’ll be a good father and husband. I hope. I can’t say with certainty because I’m not physic. Those are real anyways. And I...I’m talking too much about psychics aren’t I?” he asked and Jimmy nodded kindly. “I will always be faithful and I’ll always love you. I don’t need a psychic for that. I take you to be my husband. I do.”

Nigel was grinning so hard he thought his face would crack, and was lost in Adam’s eyes when Darko nudged him with the rings. 

Nigel took them and slid one on Adam’s finger, and then slipped the other in his palm to let Adam place on his, which Adam did. Jimmy Price pronounced them husband and husband and they kissed, everyone in attendance grinning and clapping. 

“We’re finally married,” Adam smiled, once they were all out of the ceremony. 

“We are, darling. Officially completely and one hundred percent, yeah? Frankly, I can’t wait for the honeymoon, I just want you all to myself right now. But we’ll give everyone a chance to congratulate us and eat some of this great spread. Need the fuel anyway for tonight,” he said with a wink.

“Okay, Nigel,” Adam beamed, and off they went. 

***

Afterwards, Nigel took his arm, leading him to his black Escalade. The plan was a dinner party other just a few friends at one of Nigel’s clubs, which had been closed down and redecorated just for them. They’d planned the honeymoon together, though it was Nigel who brought up the idea of going to visit the largest telescope in the United States, at Yerkes Observatory in Williams Bay, Wisconsin. Nigel learned the telescope there had a focal length of nineteen point four meters, or sixty-two feet, which was pretty fucking good he supposed. He just knew it was in butt fuck nowhere, but luckily he found a decent hotel, some place called The Baker House, a luxurious mansion from the eighteen hundreds. It was a little fussy for Nigel’s tastes, but it was nice, with a fireplace and hot tub, and all that mattered was that his little Star was there and he was happy. 

“Wow,” Adam marveled, after all was said and done and once they were checked into the hotel suite. His obstetrician had given him the green light for travel, even being in his third trimester but he was still tired. “This is really nice, Nigel. I don’t think I can use the hot tub but the rest is cool! Thank you, Alpha. Husband.”

He paused. 

“Alpha husband?” 

Adam furrowed his brows contemplating. 

Nigel slipped his arms around the boy’s waist and pulled him closed, nuzzling his nose into his neck. “You can just call me Nigel, darling,” he said in a deep voice, kissing the soft sensitive skin there. 

“Okay, Nigel,” Adam smiled, grinning and nuzzling his Alphan husband back. His mate. His universe, metaphorically speaking. “This is nice. I do like it here. It’s not home but I think I can sleep here because I’m tired. Not yet but I will be ready for sleep later.”

“Good, angel. We’ll take it slow. Thought you might be interested in some cheese tasting, and then we can visit the observatory tomorrow morning after breakfast. I have dinner booked in the restaurant they have here, in fact the specialty is a baked macaroni and cheese dish,” he said, massaging Adam’s shoulders lovingly. 

“Really?” Adam asked enthusiastically. His belly tumbled at that, the pups inside seemingly bouncing around. He was really happy and Nigel being there, rubbing on him that way made him aroused too. But food first. “We’re eating that tonight?”

“Yes, tonight, darling. And I know you can’t use the hot tub, but I can give you a nice long massage after dinner, a real one. I’ve been watching you know those, how to videos online for pregnancy, to help your back and legs feel better, yeah. Even got some special oils and lotions to help. That sound good?” Nigel asked.

“That sounds really good,” Adam agreed, happily humming at the thought of Nigel and him eating good food and then getting a great massage had him reeling. He nuzzled Nigel and purred, kissing under his jaw. “You’re so good to me. I love you and appreciate you.”

“Only the best for my beloved Adam, always. I love you forever. Now, want to unpack and then take a look around or rest a bit before dinner?” He pulled out his smokes, though he was cautious now not to smoke around Adam. He knew he really needed to fucking quit altogether, but it was so damn hard. 

“Yes,” Adam answered, and walked over to begin doing just that. 

An hour later and they were done. Adam had showered and changed into some soft cotton trousers and a button up sky blue shirt. 

“I’m ready, Nigel,” Adam whined, hungry and eager. 

Nigel had showered as well, and donned a crisp white shirt that contrasted nicely with his tanned skin, along with dark blue dress slacks. His long hair was brushed back neatly, and he was freshly shaved. He growled in possessive appreciation at Adam. “You look good enough to eat. But let’s get you to that restaurant, hmm? I actually could do with a nice bloody steak.” He kissed the young boy’s lips and squeezed his bottom playfully. 

Adam blushed. “You look good too,” he said, sniffing at Nigel's neck. Cologne, cigarettes, and all Nigel. Alpha. He kissed there and purred, mouthing over tawny skin until he was back at his lips again. A little slick dribbled between his cheeks. “When we get back home, i'd like sex please.”

Nigel thought of all the places along the way he’d love to take Adam. Round a corner in the coat closet at the restaurant, maybe if the restrooms were private enough...but his baby was very pregnant, and he knew right now it might be a bit uncomfortable with the pups. He could wait. They had the rest of their lives for spontaneous, public sex, he thought to himself with a dark chuckle. “You bet your gorgeous ass. I can provide all of that particular gift you can handle.” He smiled.

The restaurant was rather quaint, by Nigel’s standards, but it was nice. Themed like an old Victorian mansion, there were chandeliers and large, gilded frames with old oil paintings adorning the ornately wallpapered walls. They were seated and brought beverages, and Nigel ordered for both of them- Adam the baked macaroni and cheese along with a breaded baked chicken dish and steamed broccoli, and for him: the bloodiest steak they could make along with steamed vegetables and roasted potatoes. 

He rubbed Adam’s leg beneath the table, admiring the way the light hit his eyes. “No matter how much time I spend with you, Iubitul, you make my heart race like the first time I saw you. Do you never feel like maybe I’m too...too old?” He asked hesitantly.

Adam set down his water glass and looked at Nigel with raised brows. “Too old for what Nigel? I don't think you're old. You're not young but in years you're not a senior citizen. You're middle aged I think but you don't look it. I know I find you very sexually appealing. Why?”

Nigel seldom -- if ever -- verbalized any of his insecurities, but it showed exactly how comfortable he was with Adam that he was willing to share this much with him. It was normal for Alphas to take younger omegas, often far younger, so their age gap wasn’t all that outrageous. But Adam was absolutely breathtaking, turned heads everywhere they went, although the mate mark and scent helped dissuade suitors plenty of people still looked. It was just enough that sometimes Nigel felt jealous, insecure, wondered if he could ever be enough or if there’d come a day when he really was an old man and Adam was middle aged, would he feel the same? He shook his head, trying to shrug it off.

“Sometimes I wonder if you’ll always feel the same, I suppose. I can’t even imagine losing you. I think I’d fucking die. You’re the breath I draw into my lungs, Adam. Not literally, of course, but… yeah.” Nigel sighed, and smirked, knowing he sounded and looked like a fucking idiot. 

Adam wondered if this was normal for Alphas. Maybe it was typical post wedding worries. Maybe Nigel was unhappy being away from home and outside of their normal routine. The boy was still so young, and while he was very smart and mature for his age, this was overwhelming. He toyed with his shirt, the sad conversation affecting the pregnant Omega. He could feel Nigel’s emotions through their bond, and so could the pups likely. It was just so out of the blue. That was another expression he didn’t get. But at least Nigel was being honest.

“N-Nigel...we’re bonded. Aren’t you supposed to understand what that means? Why do you think you’ll lose me? I just married you. I am your mate, and carrying your pups.”

The boy furrowed his brow, looking down at the table in the lovely restaurant. Public places were hard as it was, but this conversation made it more difficult, but at the same time, he wanted nigel to feel like he could express himself. “I...I can see and feel that you’re upset...b-but I don’t know what to do.” 

Nigel’s heart ached to see Adam confused and disturbed. He reached a hand to hold his and squeezed it sweetly. “Iubitul, Of course. It’s just my own dumb insecurities. Had a rough time in the past and just figured...well, I should’ve known better. You’re different, I know you’re not fickle like other are. You’re in it for life like I am. Forgive me, yeah?”

“Okay,” Adam nodded. He was happy to move on from this strange and uncomfortable, as well as random conversation. It didn’t seem like his Alpha at all. “I am here for life, but we are bonded, so we can’t ever be seperated. We’ll die or at least get sick. Vince told me. I wouldn’t want to be away from you anyway. Even if we weren’t bonded.” 

“I would never want that either, darling. Sick or not. You’re the Stars in my sky.” Nigel brought Adam’s hand to his lips and kissed it. “I love you, darling.”

“Good, then we are agreed. I like the example you just gave me. I know you didn't mean it literally,” Adam replied and smiled. He was happy the strange and confusing moment was over. Grown ups were hard to understand. “I love you too.”

Nigel rubbed Adam’s knuckles and stared utterly smitten into his wide blue eyes. “I’m so fucking glad,” he said with a grin.

Dinner was good, though truth be told, Nigel was too distracted staring at Adam. Anywhere with him was a pleasure, really; to him, they could be in a fucking corner pub for all he cared. But for his angel, he wanted this to be special, and from the way his eyes shone, he was happy. 

The next day they went to the Yerkes Observatory and even Nigel, with his limited knowledge of the technological specifics of telescopes, had to admit he was impressed both by the Herculean size of the instrument, as well as the clarity of image it produced. Adam naturally was excited and with that, he talked a lot, explaining everything to his husband. He was having a blast. 

The honeymoon was a wonderful mix of relaxation and stimulation, melding the things Nigel knew Adam would appreciate with sensual relaxation and time for just the two of them. He made a special point to keep his phone away, checking only once a day at night for emergencies. 

Soon it was time to go home, and Nigel had to admit he was ready. He wasn’t much for the countryside, and preferred city life, plus not working made him feel like he was going soft. But, he was glad to have had the time with his darling. Adam was more than ready to be home too, especially with his due date approaching. About 6 weeks now and the pups would arrive. 

So they did what any couple would do and that was to finish getting everything ready for their babies arrivals. Adam honestly couldn’t believe it. Who would have thought a few years ago that all of this would be transpiring? Not him, but here they were. 

The first thing they did after they’d recuperated from the trip was to go to the doctor. Adam had a check up and the pups were fine. He was too, save for having swollen feet, breasts, a round full tummy, and fatigue. The mood swings weren’t fun either, but when Nigel worked, Adam’s father would help. Vince came by too, especially since he was just as big as Adam. Vince was having two pups as well, both girls, while Adam was having a boy and a girl.

***

It finally came down to the last week. Actually, it could be any day now, and Adam was laying on the couch reading his book on how, as a boy with Asperger’s, to handle the stresses of parenting. He could feel Nigel watching him, likely anxious for when he’d give him the signal that he was ready to go to the hospital. It might be endearing but instead, since he was in pain and uncomfortable, it was bothersome. 

“Looking at me will not make the babies come faster, Nigel.” 

Nigel furrowed his brow and rubbed his eyes. “I guess I am staring. Sorry angel, just...ahhh...Nerves I guess. Can’t fucking help it. Are you sure you don’t feel any different yet?” He cracked his knuckles and got up, pacing back and forth worriedly. 

Adam closed his book. He took a minute to be sure. Truthfully he was a little nervous as well. He'd never given birth of course and there was only so much he could understand by reading on the subject. There would be people and all sorts of sounds , smells, and textures. “I feel nervous too. And I'm --”

Right that moment his arms flung to the side and he gripped the cushions of the sofa. “Ow!! Oh , I don't , I don't like that. Alpha….it hurts.”

The contractions were starting. 

Nigel knelt in front of him and looked in his eyes, then pulled out his cell phone. “That’s fucking it. I’m calling the doctor. It must mean it’s time. That means it’s time, right? Oh fucking hell,” he cursed, then turned into the phone. “Yeah, bring the car to the front, I’m taking Adam to the doctor. Yeah we’ve got it all packed, just get the car ready. Fucking when? Now you fucking idiotule!” He barked, and threw Adam’s pre packed overnight duffle over his shoulder, put his own pack on his other shoulder, and grabbed their jackets. 

“But Nigel it could be hours before the pups come. The contractions spacing indicates how close to time it is. We have to time them. And my water will likely break soon,” Adam explained , watching Nigel. He'd never seen his husband so frantic. “I am worried about you. Do you want to see a doctor? Is that the hurry?”

Another hit and Adam gripped Nigel's arm, groaning loudly. 

Nigel shook his head. “No...I mean...I fucking forgot! Okay, okay, so until then we just breathe. All the same I’d rather we get you settled there so we’re ready when it happens, right? Should we wait? Fuck…” Nigel cursed himself. He was always prepared, and didn’t know why he was panicked, he had to calm the fuck down. “ I’m sorry angel, no, I’m fine, I’m fine. Don’t worry. I’ve got it Little Star. We’ll wait to take you.”

“Okay, because it says when your water breaks, you have to go immediately or if not then when the contractions are two to three minutes apart,” Adam explained, happy that Nigel was starting to seem a little less chaotic. He needed his Alpha to be his rock. “Mine are seven minutes right now.”

The Omega took a breath. “I would like some water please.”

Nigel made a mental note of what Adam was saying and remembered that was what he had read in the books he had procured in preparation for the birth. “That’s exactly right, angel. Be right back, of course.” He got a glass of water and was back lightning fast.

When Nigel handed him the water, Adam smiled and drank it. His Alpha was the best. “Thank you Nigel.”

***

The labor and delivery took about twenty four hours in total. It was grueling but once it was done, they had two healthy, beautiful little pups to show for it. Adam was spent. While the babies slept, the Omega , who was safe and sound, held Nigel's hand. “We still haven't decided on names yet. I think you name one and then I will. Okay?”

Nigel was exhausted too, but refused to show it, stubborn as he was. He wanted to stay by his Little Star as long as he could, and he’d true to form not left his side all through labor and birth. 

“That sounds good to me, angel. Have you given it thought?” Nigel kissed his hand and held a cool glass of water with a straw for him. Though he had IV fluids, he was probably very thirsty after all that work. He didn’t have many relatives in his past worth naming his flesh and blood child after. It would be best to come up with something brand new, a fresh start anyway, for the babies. 

“Yes. I like Robert, for one of them, but we’d need to find a name for our daughter. I feel like dad would like it. What is your middle name Nigel? We could name one Nigel Robert or your middle name as the first and dad’s as the middle,” Adam suggested, but his voice was strained. He was so tired and it showed. Thirsty too. The Omega took a slow sip, wetting his lips, blue eyes peering up into amber. “What do you think?”

Nigel could see his poor Adam needed rest, and he put a hand on his forehead. “My mother’s name was Nicoleta. She was the best fucking woman anyone could hope for in a mother, rest her soul. I think she’d be honored.” He smiled at the thought and dampened a washcloth beside the bed with a few drops of cool water from the pitcher on the table and dabbed Adam’s face with it soothingly. “I like Robert though, for the boy. Your Father’s a good man, and a fucking great friend, too.” 

“Then it’s settled. Robert and Nicoleta,” Adam said with a tired smile, leaning into Nigel’s care and affection. “I wish I could have met your mother.”

The boy held his arms out for Nigel. “Please, hug me, and kiss me, Nigel. Then maybe you can go get dad?” 

Then sleep would be needed before he had to start learning how to breastfeed the pups. A nurse would come in later and show him of course. 

Nigel sat in the bed beside Adam and shifted him over to his chest, wrapping him In his arms. Burying his nose in the soft, sweet smelling, dark brown curls, he hummed and remained like that for a few moments. “You’re doing such a good job, angel. Little Robert and Nicoleta have the best Papas they could hope for. We’ll take good care of them, yeah?” He kissed his forehead tenderly. 

“We will,” Adam said, exhaling against Nigel's skin. He took in his scent. The feel of his arms around him. No matter what would or could come their way, it was Nigel. Always Nigel. In his heart and mind. Their bond surpassed all else. Maybe the hormones were making him emotional, but he started to cry. Not sad tears. Just ...tears. “I love you Nigel. I hope you live longer than me because I couldn't and wouldn't want to be without you. Do you believe me?”

The big Romanian squeezed Adam closer to him and a deep rumbling sound came from his chest, vibrating through him and intended to comfort the youth. “Yes, darling, of course. No need to worry about any of that right now, angel. We’re safe, I’m safe. Shh, shhh, it’s okay Iubitul. I’m not going anywhere, you need not worry about that.” he whispered. He touched the boy’s soft cheek and gently rubbed away his tears with a tender caress. “Want me to have your father come in?”

“Okay,” Adam breathed out, shakily. He was clearly spent. He was insecure, now more than he'd ever been considering he’d just given birth to two pups. He kisses Nigel once more, peering into his eyes with an honest love. “I'm glad. Thank you Nigel, yes.”

“When we get home, you know I’m taking a little time off to get us settled and spend with just the four of us at home. I think that will do you some good, angel.” Nigel rose and went to the hall to find Robert and bring him in. 

Once there, He let the father and son visit privately a while, returning some calls while they did so. 

***

Six months down the line and Nigel and Adam had adapted to parenthood. Oh the pups were a joy, and Adam had even gotten used to the crying and fits they’d throw sometimes; the benefits far outweighed the downfalls. Still, if things got to be too much, Nigel would send Adam to their room, have him get under weighted blankets, and that really helped. The Omega was still young, and thanks to a proper test, they learned he was in fact on the autistic spectrum. It helped him and Nigel to understand even better, though Nigel had always intuited it, he’d just not known the terminology. 

Nigel was a fiercely dedicated Alpha father and husband to his family; it was a trait that had earned him fear and respect amongst his own men. Even his enemies knew him by reputation. But all the man cared about was what Adam thought; he doted on his beloved Omega like the sun rose and set on him, doing all he could to keep him happy and nurture the boy as well as their precious pups. 

Vince and Darko were doing well, and the dark haired Romanian had given Adam’s father a new role in he and Nigel’s business. Middle management, so to speak. All was working out fucking beautifully and Adam was happy that his father was close. 

The pups Vince had had, the two girls were growing fast too. They enjoyed playing with little Robert and Nicoleta -- as much as they could at that age. 

One afternoon, the two couples, both married now, sat watching their little ones doing just that, cooing and waving their little chubby hands about. The Omegas got up to put them to bed and it was just the adults left to chat. Each boy was curled around their mate’s as the Romanian’s talked some light business. 

“So are you gonna have more pups, Adam,” Vince asked, giving Darko a look too --they wanted more--before turning to Adam who shook his head. 

“I don’t think so, but I don’t know,” Adam replied, then looked at his husband, kissing him softly. “Either way, I am happy with our family, with you all, and our lives. I love you.”

Nigel’s chest puffed up with pride at the thought. “I’m happy as fuck, darling, but sure, I’d love more pups, if you do. I’d have as many as you’d want. Seems only fucking fair, filling the world with as much of our magic as we can, yeah? Your good looks and brains, my muscle and balls. They better look out for Robert and Nicoleta, eh?” he chuckled, winking at Adam and returning his kiss. 

Darko laughed from his belly, a rough, coughing, smoky laugh that shook his chest, and pulled Vince close to him. “So fucking full of himself, this one. Nigel, if you could remove a fuckin rib to suck your dick, you would, motherfucker. You and your perfect DNA. Just jealous of my girls, isn’t he Vince?” he teased. It was normal, brother banter between the two old friends of course. “But I’m just kidding,” he added with a warm smile at Adam. “We’ve got the market cornered on fucking charm and power, brother.” 

“Familia nu este un lucru important. Este totul,” Nigel replied, and then turned to the boys. “Family isn’t just important. It’s everything,” he translated, weaving his fingers in with Adam’s.

Adam agreed, he smiled and hugged his Alpha, nodding before a sweet kiss. Either way, Nigel and Adam could agree that one thing was clear...their lives had been very different, less, until they’d found each other.


End file.
